En Tiempos Imperfectos
by Arkham Moon
Summary: Post Hogwarts Siempre me he considerado una persona trabajadora, responsable y muy ordenada. Mi casa es digna de salir en la portada de una revista de decoración. Pero, para ser una persona tan organizada, mi vida es un auténtico desastre
1. Tazas de café

**1: Tazas de café**

_"Al tocar la taza, me doy cuenta de que ya hace mucho tiempo que el café se ha quedado frío. No sabría decir si está medio llena o medio vacía. "Es demasiado temprano para reflexiones filosóficas" pienso, y me acabo lo que queda de un trago. El sabor, intenso y un poco amargo, me trae recuerdos de un pasado que a veces merecería ser olvidado, y, a la vez, me devuelve al presente, a esta mañana de principios de primavera, justo antes de que amanezca"_

Annabelle Braunwald _"A diez metros bajo el agua"_

Hermione Granger echó un vistazo impaciente a su reloj por tercera vez en los últimos diez minutos. Si había algo en el mundo capaz de hacerle perder la paciencia era la falta de puntualidad. Y, por desgracia para ella, la persona a la que esperaba padecía un problema de impuntualidad patológica. Por supuesto, no es que le pillase precisamente de sorpresa, teniendo en cuenta que hacía años que se conocían. Sin embargo, el saber de antemano que tendría que esperar no reducía en absoluto su creciente irritación.

La chica removió su café con tanta energía que se derramó un poco. A su alrededor, la gente charlaba alegremente, y ella se sentía como una gigantesca burbuja de mal humor que se hacía más y más grande en medio del ambiente relajado de la cafetería; y que amenazaba con reventar en cualquier momento

"_De hoy no pasa_ – se dijo- _Como me haga esperar un solo minuto más, le estrangularé con mis propias manos_"

Afortunadamente, no tuvo que poner su plan homicida en práctica. Al levantar la vista del charquito de café que ella misma había derramado sobre la mesa y mirar por enésima vez hacia la puerta, suspiró con alivio. Un chico alto estaba junto a la entrada, buscando algo o a alguien con la mirada. A pesar de la penumbra en que se encontraba el local, el sol procedente de las cristaleras creaba un curioso efecto de claroscuro que acentuaba la habitual expresión inocente de su rostro. El pelo color fuego estaba tan húmedo y despeinado , que Hermione supo sin lugar a dudas que acababa de caerse de la cama, y que había salido pitando de la ducha sin tomarse siquiera la molestia de peinarse.La chica esbozó un gesto de saludo con la mano, y él le correspondió con una sonrisa amplia y cálida, increíblemente luminosa en aquel nublado mediodía de principios de marzo.

Evidentemente, Ron aún no se había despertado del todo, porque cuando se dirigía a la mesa de Hermione se tropezó con una camarera, quien le fulminó con una mirada iracunda. Él se disculpó, poniendo esa carita de cachorro apaleado que tan buenos resultados le daba cuando se trataba de ganarse la simpatía de una mujer. En efecto, la camarera lanzó un suspiro y le miró con indulgencia.

- Al menos no se ha derramado nada- murmuró con sencillez- La próxima vez intenta tener más cuidado.

- Cuenta con ello- respondió él, con voz de niño bueno. Ella se limitó a sonreír, y le siguió con la mirada hasta que el pelirrojo se sentó frente a su amiga de la infancia. El mal disimulado interés de aquella camarera molestó a Hermione ¿quién se creía para mirar a Ron como si fuese una paquete de mortadela en el estante de un supermercado?

Afortunadamente, Ron ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta. Se quitó una bufanda de punto color pistacho que llevaba el inconfundible sello de Molly Weasley, y al hacerlo, los copos de nieve posados sobre sus hombros volaron en todas direcciones y aterrizaron en los sitios más insospechados, incluyendo el café de Hermione.

- Nunca salgas a la calle con el pelo mojado en plena ola de frío- dijo el chico, a modo de saludo- Me parece que tengo la cabeza cubierta de escarcha, por no hablar de los dedos ¡fíjate, están azules!. Y me temo que el abrigo está a punto de desintegrarse.

Hermione no dijo nada, aunque en realidad estaba bastante sorprendida de que el mencionado abrigo no se hubiese desintegrado aún. Era una reliquia de Charlie, una trenca verde oscuro con capucha que parecía más propia de un colegial que de un auror. Por lo visto, los sueldos del Ministerio debían ser realmente bajos si Ron no podía jubilar aquel fósil.

- Llegas tarde- gruñó ella- Llevo esperándote media hora. Y ni siquiera te has afeitado ¿tanto te cuesta levantarte diez minutos antes?

- Creo que todos sabemos la respuesta a esa pregunta- contestó él, con jovialidad- Al fin y al cabo, vengo a tomar un café contigo. No te ofendas, pero esto no es precisamente una audiencia con el Ministro de Magia ¿no?. En fin, ahora que ya hemos aclarado este asuntillo, hablemos de ti ¿qué tal el trabajo?.

- Agotador, como siempre- reconoció la chica- ¿Y tú?

- Bueno, el trabajo es interesante. Pero a veces mi compañero me pone de los nervios- respondió Ron, riendo.

- Me lo imagino. Como dice mi madre "donde hay confianza da asco"

- No se trata solo de eso. Lo peor es tener que compartir apartamento con él. Por si no te has dado cuenta, eso significa pasarme 24 horas al día oyéndole hablar acerca de mi hermana. Sinceramente, es demasiado.

Ron y Hermione sonrieron con condescendencia. Ambos sabían que, en el fondo, el pelirrojo estaba encantado de compartir con Harry el trabajo y el apartamento, pero lo que llamaban "depresión post- Ginny" estaba adquiriendo dimensiones apocalípticas. Parecía que Harry nunca podría perdonarse el haber cortado con ella, y se culpaba de que la joven Weasley hubiese acabado en brazos de un novio que la trataba como si no valiese nada. Por supuesto, Ron y Hermione no aprobaban la elección de Ginny pero ¿qué otra cosa podían hacer?.

Ciertamente, había que decir a favor de Harry que había afrontado aquella situación con un aplomo y un sentido común envidiables. Sin embargo, si el moreno tenía algún defecto, era sin duda su incapacidad para saber en qué momento había que tirar la toalla. Hacía tiempo que el asunto de Ginny se había convertido en una batalla perdida, pero su total desconocimiento del concepto "desistir" había terminado causándole bastante frustración al encontrarse ante un problema que no tenía solución. Harry lo había intentado todo: habló con ella, trató de hacerla razonar, le envió regalos, le escribió poemas... todo en vano. Después de tantos años, los continuos fracasos habían terminado por hacer mella en su ánimo, y se estaba convirtiendo en un tipo callado y taciturno.

- ¿Ha vuelto a hablar con Ginny?- inquirió Hermione.

- No, que yo sepa. Me gustaría pensar que se ha dado cuenta de que es un caso perdido, o que, por lo menos, se está tomando un respiro... pero lo más probable es que esté maquinando algo- Ron se encogió de hombros, mordisqueando pensativamente una galleta- Y hablando de obsesiones ¿has vuelto a verle? Ya sabes, a... a él.

Él. Hermione sabía perfectamente a quien se refería: a Draco Malfoy, el novio de su hermana. Draco parecía tener una especie de fijación irracional con Hermione, precisamente del mismo tipo que la que Ginny sentía por el rubio Slytherin. La castaña solía decir que Malfoy era un auténtico incordio, pero una parte de ella estaba íntimamente de uno de los solteros más perseguidos de todo Londres le dedicase tanta atención. Era como un bálsamo para su maltrecha autoestima¿ qué tenía de malo, pues, comer con él de vez en cuando?

- Bueno, hace algún tiempo que no nos vemos. Quizá haya decidido tomarse lo suyo con tu hermana un poco más en serio ¿no te parece?

Ron no contestó. Se consideraba a sí mismo una persona bastante optimista, pero esperar que Draco se tomase en serio a Ginny rozaba la estupidez. Hermione, que en el fondo era de la misma opinión que Ron, supo interpretar perfectamente aquel silencio, de modo que optó por cambiar de tema.

Al más joven de los varones Weasley le entusiasmaban las anécdotas curiosas que le ocurrían a Hermione en San Mungo, donde trabajaba como Sanadora en Prácticas. La chica hacía interminables guardias en el Servicio de urgencias, donde se encontraba con extrañas consecuencias fruto de hechizos mal realizados, experimentación con pociones, accidentes con varitas o desafortunados incidentes con criaturas mágicas. A Ron no le interesaban tanto los aspectos desagradables (que solían incluir sangre y pus entre otras cosas incluso más repugnantes) como las rocambolescas historias con las que Hermione tenía que lidiar todos los días; y que parecían salidas de la hiperdesarrollada imaginación de Luna Lovegood. Aquel día, el pelirrojo rió hasta las lágrimas cuando Hermione imitó a la pijísima amiga de una chica que había llegado a San Mungo con una borrachera importante; y que daba unas explicaciones un tanto surrealistas para justificar la vomitona de su compañera de juerga, provocando la hilaridad de todo el personal.

- Entonces llega otra vez, con aquel maldito ruido los tacones de veinte centímetros en el pasillo y el mismo cigarro que llevaba en la mano desde las tres de la mañana y nos suelta _"perdona, pero es que yo soy enfermera y me parece que no nos estáis tomando en serio_"- concluyó Hermione, pronunciando la frase triunfal de la protagonista con un tono nasal que recordaba al balido de una oveja.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer!- exclamó el chico, entre carcajadas.

Las conversaciones con Ron eran las particulares vacaciones de Hermione: cuando estaba con él, no tenía por que ser responsable, ni madura. No tenía que tomar decisiones difíciles constantemente, ni esforzarse por estar a la altura de las circunstancias. Podía olvidarse del sufrimiento, del dolor y de la muerte. Él sabía cómo hacer que los problemas se hiciesen pequeños y parecía saber en cada momento qué era lo que Hermione necesitaba oír. Por eso le encantaba verle reír. Desde sus tiempos en Hogwarts, siempre había sido al revés: Ron siempre lograba arrancarle una sonrisa, por muy deprimida que estuviese, y le gustaba pensar que le estaba devolviendo una pequeña parte de todo lo bueno que el pelirrojo había hecho por ella.

- Oye, son las dos de la tarde- dijo Ron, de pronto- Y yo esta noche tengo guardia. Creo que deberíamos continuar esta conversación...

- ... en otro momento- concluyó ella, sorprendida de lo rápido que parecía haber pasado el tiempo- Hoy invito yo.

- De eso, ni hablar- replicó el chico- La última vez pagaste tú. No es que me paguen mucho, pero para un café si que me llega.

La camarera logró entablar conversación con Ron mientras recogía las tazas, tarea a la que dedicó unas diez veces más tiempo de lo necesario. Aparentemente, al pelirrojo no le incomodaba que aquella desconocida coquetease descaradamente con él. Es más, parecía halagado y dispuesto a seguirle la corriente. Pero Hermione, que sentía el mismo tipo de irritación que cuando su mejor amigo había tropezado con aquella chica a la entrada; no estaba dispuesta a contemplar el espectáculo sin más:

- Por cierto, Ronald ¿qué tal están tus pequeños?- le preguntó, con una sonrisa juguetona.

La camarera estuvo a punto de dejar caer el contenido de la bandeja sobre los dos amigos y, acto seguido, desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser así de arpía?- respondió él, arrojándole una bolita de papel que en otros tiempos había sido una servilleta.

- Es que ¡es tan divertido! – rió ella- Nunca me cansaré de ver las caras que ponen... bueno, y las que pones tú. No se como después de tantos años todavía te sorprendes ¡Si ya has vivido esto un millón de veces!

Ron se limitó a soltar un pequeño bufido de fastidio.

- Si tuviese que depender de tu ayuda, _querida_ Hermione,- contestó, pronunciando el "querida" con un tono que sugería que, en ese momento, hubiese sido de lo más feliz retorciéndole el pescuezo a su mejor amiga- me parece que mi vida sentimental hubiese acabado para siempre hace siglos.

- Oh, vamos, no te lo tomes así- suplicó la chica, conciliadoramente.

Ron, sonrió, al fin, y se puso en pie con un movimiento infinitamente perezoso, como si le costase un trabajo colosal levantarse del cómodo sillón, y rescató su antiquísima mochila de debajo de la mesa.

- Hasta pronto, Hermione- se despidió, con una sonrisa- Y, por favor, la próxima vez que hables de mis pequeños delante de una mujer guapa, no te olvides de mencionar el pequeño detalle de que son gatos.

* * *

_Nota de la autora: Llevaba más de un año sin publicar... y precisamente ahora, cuando pasado mañana tengo un exámen de Bioquímica, cuando tengo un precioso final de Anatomía el viernes que viene... me ha entrado un gusanillo tremendo y he acabado dedicándome a escribir. Me gustaría que esta historia fuese un poco distinta a las anteriores, menos introspectiva. Y menos dramática. Espero conseguirlo..._

_Este primer capítulo es una especie de prólogo, más que un capítulo propiamente dicho. Pasar, lo que se dice pasar... no pasa nada. Pero eso cambiará a medida que avance la historia._

_Gracias por leerme!_


	2. Zapatos, ascensores, autobuses

**2: Zapatos, ascensores, autobuses**

"- ¡ _Buena suerte!- exclamó con una sonrisa sincera antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran- ¡ Qué afortunada eres de tener un trabajo tan magnífico!_

_Antes de que la chica pudiera decirlo, me descubrí acabando mentalmente la frase por ella. Miilones de chicas darían un ojo de la cara por él."_

Lauren Weisberger _"El diablo viste de Prada"_

Ginny no lograba encontrar su zapato izquierdo. Había buscado por toda la oficina, debajo de cada mesa, tras cada puerta, e incluso dentro de las papeleras. Pero aquel estúpido zapato parecía haberse desvanecido en la nada.

La chica rogó al cielo que su jefa no apareciese en es momento porque a) la despediría sin dudar al verla corretear descalza por lo que aquella bruja ególatra consideraba su feudo personal y b) porque si no la despedía por ir descalza, lo haría cuando Ginny reaccionase a la inevitable bronca de la Directora soltando sapos y culebras por la boca. Cosa que haría, sin duda, porque estaba de muy, pero que muy mal humor.

Además, su jefa era la culpable de todo aquel lío. Hasta hacía un par de meses, Ginny había ido a trabajar calzada con sus cómodas y agradables botas planas. Desgraciadamente, un buen día, aquella mujer fugada del mismísimo infierno tuvo la amabilidad de humillarla delante de todos sus compañeros por atreverse a ir a la redacción de "_Witchic_", icono del glamour y el buen gusto en el mundo mágico, con algo tan poco atractivo, infantil y fuera de lugar como unos zapatos sin tacón. Cuando Ginny le contó a Draco el incidente, el chico le regaló una docena de carísimos zapatos tan preciosos como insufribles. No es que la pelirroja no agradeciese el gesto, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Malfoy había invertido en aquel regalo dinero suficiente como para alimentar a una familia durante un año entero; pero, sencillamente, se sentía incapaz de soportar semejante tormento durante más de media hora ¿cómo alguien podía pretender que trabajase cuando solo podía pensar en arrancarse a mordiscos los dolorosos muñones en que se habían convertido sus pies?. Por eso solía descalzarse nada más llegar a la oficina. Y por eso ahora se encontraba en una situación tan ridícula.

Llevaba cerca de veinte minutos maldiciendo a la Directora de "_Witchic_", a Draco Malfoy y a Manolo Blahnik (por diseñar aquellos instrumentos de tortura) cuando el zapato en cuestión apareció bajo un montón de paquetes de comida china vacíos, envolturas de chocolatina y lo que parecían los restos fósiles de un bocadillo de queso, que permanecían ocultos tras un archivador. Ginny suspiró aliviada, pero a punto estuvo de sufrir una crisis cardíaca cuando una voz a su espalda dijo, en tono cortante:

- Weasley ¿te importaría decirme que haces ahí, de rodillas, rodeada de basura y con un solo zapato?

La aludida se volvió lentamente, esbozó una sonrisita de disculpa y, tras calzarse, se puso en pie con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir teniendo en cuenta sus circunstancias.

Frente a ella se hallaba la personificación del mal, la crueldad encarnada, un cruce entre Atila Rey de los Hunos y Audrey Hepburn, en una palabra: su jefa. Odiada y admirada a partes iguales por sus subordinados, aquella mujer era una de las pocas personas que podía convertir la vida de Ginny en un infierno. Y no solo por su perfeccionismo despótico e irracional. La Directora de "_Witchic_" era, ni más ni menos, que Cho Chang, a quien la joven Weasley había odiado desde que tenía uso de razón. Las relaciones entre ambas habían sido más que hostiles desde que Ginny empezó a salir con Harry en Hogwarts, algo que Cho había interpretado como una afrenta personal. Desde luego, Cho Chang no era precisamente la jefa de sus sueños.

Teniendo en cuenta que ambas se detestaban cordialmente, era algo bastante natural que entre ambas se librase una guerra insidiosa y feroz a base de comentarios aparentemente inocentes pero cargados de mordacidad e ironía. Puede que, por su inteligencia, Ginny tuviese todas las de ganar en ese terreno, pero Cho no desaprovechaba ninguna de las oportunidades que le brindaba su puesto. Tal vez por eso aún no había despedido a Ginny: mortificarla a diario como sólo su jefa podía hacerlo era la particular venganza de esa mujer despiadada,

Una vez que la pelirroja estuvo de pie, Cho le dedicó una mirada de infinito desdén.

- Todavía no sé que es lo que Malfoy ha visto en ti- comentó, en tono en frío y altivo.

Como en toda discusión, Chang tenía que sacar a relucir aquel tema tarde o temprano. Era evidente que el hecho de que Ginny saliese con Malfoy no había mejorado precisamente las relaciones con su jefa. Cho Chang consideraba poco menos que un insulto que Draco Malfoy la hubiese dejado por la pelirroja, y no perdía ni una ocasión de dejarlo bien claro.

La joven Weasley se limitó a enarcar una ceja y contestó:

- No estoy segura, pero creo que tiene algo que ver con que, en mi caso, mi bolso de Prada no es más inteligente que yo.

- Que humor tan sutil, Weasley. Lástima que tanto ingenio no sirva para nada a la hora de conseguir que tu maravilloso novio te sea fiel- replicó Cho, con una maliciosa sonrisa de triunfo.

Ginny trató de encajar lo mejor que pudo lo que, sin lugar a dudas, podía calificarse de golpe bajo.

- ¿Sabes lo que es una verdadera lástima?- preguntó, calmadamente- Que por mucho que intentes pisotearme, por mucho que gastes en ropa y por muchos ejemplares de este panfleto de mierda para brujas sin cerebro que vendas no conseguirás jamás encontrarte en mi lugar.

- Otra salida de tono como esa, Weasley, y te pongo de patitas en la calle- amenazó Cho, señalándola con un largo dedo acabado en una preciosa uña cuadrada y brillante, que evidenciaba el tiempo y el dinero que la Directora invertía en manicura francesa.

Ginny masculló algo que sonó a _"Oído, cocina_" , y su jefa, tras volver a increparle con el dedo, se marchó ejecutando una ágil pirueta para no tropezar con la mesa, la papelera y el archivador que la rodeaban. La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco (gesto que, de haber sido advertido por la directora, habría originado una nueva discusión), pero no se movió ni un milímetro hasta que la espesa y reluciente melena del ser humano más odioso de la creación se perdió tras la puerta de su despacho, que se cerró con un ruido ensordecedor que Ginny interpretó como un pistoletazo de salida.

La chica corrió por toda la oficina hasta su cubículo, recogió sus cosas a toda prisa y asió el abrigo en un solo movimiento, y se despidió apresuradamente de Amanda y Penny (que ocupaban las mesas contiguas a la suya y con quienes solía reunirse para despellejar a Chang). Con un sprint merecedor de una medalla olímpica, se lanzó contra el ascensor, cuyas puertas estaban a punto de cerrarse y, contra todo pronóstico, logró deslizarse por la estrecha rendija justo antes de que esta se cerrase definitivamente.

La pelirroja se acomodó lo mejor que pudo entre la compacta masa humana que abarrotaba el ascensor. A pesar del calor, la atmósfera asfixiante y el olor acre que reinaba en aquel espacio tan reducido, Ginny suspiró con alivio ¡Por fin estaba fuera de la redacción de "_Witchic_"!

En honor a la verdad, había odiado aquel trabajo desde el primer día. Odiaba aquellas oficinas, verdaderas trincheras en las que tenía que pelear a diario contra la hostilidad de su dictatorial jefa y las puñaladas traperas de la mayoría de sus compañeros que, al parecer, pertenecían a una inmunda raza de trepadores sin escrúpulos. Odiaba verse obligada a escribir acerca de frivolidades sin sentido, contribuyendo de esa manera a que toda una generación de jóvenes brujas invirtiesen toda su inteligencia, su energía y su dinero en convertirse en personas vacías, materialistas y superficiales preocupadas únicamente por su apariencia externa y por la opinión que otras personas vacías y superficiales tuviesen de ellas. Odiaba renunciar a su creatividad y a su talento cada vez que se ponía a escribir una nueva sarta de estereotipos acerca de lo que debería ser una mujer... pero le pagaban bien. Le pagaban muy, pero que muy bien. Por eso Ginny había aprendido a mantener a raya aquella sensación de haberse convertido en una mercenaria sin integridad, y por eso aguantaba día tras día las salidas de tono de su jefa. De no ser por el generoso sueldo de "_Witchic_", Ginny no podría permitirse el maravilloso ático en que vivía, maravillosamente amplio, muy luminoso, y cerca de la oficina, toda una bendición comparado con "La Madriguera". Y solo a diez minutos de la casa de Draco.

Ginny tenía que reconocer que estaba de acuerdo con Cho en una cosa: su relación con Draco podía considerarse una de las grandes ironías de la vida. La joven Weasley había detestado a Malfoy hasta que, un par de años atrás, habían tenido un providencial encuentro a bordo de un autobús.

Ella, que por alguna extraña razón (probablemente, un trastorno mental heredado de su padre) adoraba los medios de transporte público, solía coger aquel mismo autobús todas las mañanas para ir a la oficina, a pesar de que el conductor habitual conducía el gigantesco vehículo como un fórmula 1. Aquella mañana, tomó una curva con una velocidad bastante por encima de lo permitido, y casi todos los pasajeros que iban de pie perdieron el equilibrio y acabaron unos encima de otros como fichas de dominó, Sin saber muy bien como, Ginny se encontró a sí misma sentada en el regazo de un chico rubio y bien vestido, que la miró inquisitivamente, esbozó una sonrisa y murmuró, en tono perezoso:

- ¿Qué es esto? Al parecer, he debido hacer algo muy bueno para que Merlín me recompense con una pelirroja caída del cielo.

Esa voz que arrastraba las palabras... ese aire altivo y malvado... esa sonrisa gélida... Había algo familiar en ese chico. Y, de pronto, Ginny vio la luz:

- ¡Malfoy!- gritó, poniéndose en pie de un salto a pesar de que, teniendo en cuenta las habilidades del conductor, su vida peligraba por ello- ¿Se puede saber que haces _tú_ en un medio de transporte muggle lleno de gente que no tiene dinero suficiente ni como para comprarse un coche?

- Bueno, yo podría preguntarte exactamente lo mismo, Weasley- contestó él. Al parecer, encontraba aquella situación bastante divertida.- Pero contestar con otra pregunta es de mala educación, y no quiero que te lleves una impresión equivocada de mí. Lo cierto es que, desde niño siempre he pensado que sería muy divertido subir a un _bichófono_ de estos.

- Se llaman autobuses- rectificó Ginny.

- El nombre es lo de menos- respondió Draco, sonriendo.

Ginny se había pasado sus años de Hogwarts escuchando como sus compañeras, sin importar la casa a la que perteneciera ni su edad, suspiraban por aquel engreído niño de papá. Parecía incapaces de ver que, detrás de aquella cara bonita, se ocultaba un snob insoportable cuya adorable cabecita estaba llena de ideas prácticamente fascistas. Ella se había limitado a escuchar a las demás con una mezcla de aburrimiento y condescendencia, sin comprender nunca que veían en él... hasta el momento en que le sonrió en el autobús. Había algo casi hipnótico en el fondo de aquellos ojos metálicos, y en ese gesto aparentemente simple pero cautivador.

La pelirroja había llegado a la conclusión de que Draco Malfoy pertenecía a ese minúsculo grupo de seres humanos que poseen un encanto extraño e irresistible. Probablemente no fuese la criatura más hermosa de la creación, pero aún así, todo cuanto le rodeaba poseía un atractivo fascinador, desde sus palabras, hasta el modo de caminar, de gesticular cuando hablaba o de juguetear inconscientemente con un bolígrafo si estaba aburrido. Ejercía el mismo tipo de poder sobre los demás que un encantador de serpientes sobre una cobra, era plenamente consciente de ello y lo utilizaba a voluntad. Y en ese momento lo estaba utilizando con Ginny.

La chica era consciente de que debía odiarlo. Siempre lo había odiado... pero bastó con un parpadeo para que todas sus defensas cayeran. La sonrisa de Draco se acentuó cuando anunció, visiblemente complacido:

- No es que yo sea un experto en estas cosas, pero juraría que acabas de dejar atrás tu parada.

Ginny no pudo reprimir una risita incrédula. Al fin y al cabo, se había pasado toda su adolescencia pensando que todas aquellas chicas que miraban a Malfoy con ojitos de cordero degollado eran simple y llanamente idiotas, y, de buenas a primeras, se comportaba igual o peor. Incluso ella encontraba divertido aquel extraño giro de los acontecimientos.

- Veo que te lo has tomado con deportividad. Eso me gusta... Me parece que vas a llegar tarde a trabajar por mi culpa. ¿Qué tal si me dejas invitarte a cenar un día de estos, para compensarte?

Ginny trató de recordar los motivos por los que detestaba al Slytherin. Intentó convencerse de que aceptar equivaldría a humillarse, que tenía una dignidad que mantener, que su madre pondría el grito en el cielo, que Ron no volvería a dirigirle la palabra, que iba en contra de todos sus principios y de su orgullo Gryffindor. Pero, de pronto, se escuchó a sí misma diciendo:

- Será un placer.

"_¡Mierda, Ginny! Se suponía que ibas a darle una desdeñosa negativa, no a caer en sus brazos como una descerebrada_. " Al fin y al cabo, Draco Malfoy era prácticamente un desconocido, un tipo que tenía fama de mujeriego empedernido y que, por si fuera poco, salía con su jefa. Y, sin embargo, se pasó toda la semana siguiente sonriendo como una boba.

El resto era historia. Una historia con muchos altibajos, la verdad.

Y es que Ginny había tenido la oportunidad de comprobar en sus propias carnes lo egoísta y manipulador que podía ser el Slytherin. Le bastaban una o dos palabras para convencerla, y solía mentir con descaro para conseguir lo que quería. El comentario de Chang acerca de la dudosa fidelidad de Draco no carecía precisamente de fundamento.

Además, el chico tenía un carácter de lo más peculiar. A veces, Ginny tenía la sensación de que, dos años después, continuaba siendo un desconocido. Tenía un humor bastante voluble, y a veces, se pasaba horas en silencio, escrutando la ciudad a través de la ventana con la frente apoyada en el cristal. Cuando eso ocurría, resultaba inútil tratar de hablar con él. Si la chica le dirigía la palabra, Malfoy se limitaba a mirarla unos segundos con indiferencia, antes de volver a su ensimismamiento_."Hay una parte de mí que no conoces y que nunca te pertenecerá, así que limítate a dejarme en paz ¿de acuerdo?"_ le había gritado en una ocasión, cuando la insistencia de Ginny por devolverle a la realidad le había hecho perder la paciencia. Y ella decidió no volver a entrometerse nunca cuando él decidía aislarse del mundo.

Pero no todo era malo. En honor a la verdad, Draco se estaba portando muy bien últimamente. Se mostraba más comprensivo, atento y detallista, y parecía tomarse la relación más en serio. Continuaba con sus crisis de ensimismamiento, pero, al menos, ya no salía de juerga tan a menudo, y un amigo común le había confesado que Malfoy había dejado de correr detrás de todas las faldas que se le cruzaban por el camino. Aparentemente, por fin habían alcanzado el equilibrio. No más altibajos. Todo iba como la seda.

O, al menos, eso creía Ginny hasta que, aquella mañana de Marzo, se fugó del trabajo y caminó hasta su casa, pasando por delante de uno de los restaurantes más caros de la ciudad. No sabría decir por qué miró hacia el inmenso ventanal, ni por qué tuvo que fijarse precisamente en una fugaz mancha de color dorado al otro lado de la cristalera. Junto a la ventana, de espaldas a ella, había un chico cuyo cabello rubio platino formaba una cautivadora V en la base de su cuello. Manejaba el tenedor con una delicadeza exquisita y despreocupada que la pelirroja identificó instantáneamente.

Se trataba de Draco. Al parecer, había olvidado comentarle que comería con Hermione Granger. Y era bastante comprensible. Ni siquiera una novia tan confiada como Ginny aceptaría gustosa que Malfoy tuviese una cita con la mejor amiga de su hermano, por muy inocentes que fueran sus intenciones. Y es que el Slytherin sufría una especie de obsesión patológica por la castaña. Aquello era, sin duda, muchísimo peor que el típico "affaire" con la rubia cabeza- hueca de turno: a Draco no le importaban lo más mínimo aquellas pobres chicas, pero profesaba una enfermiza devoción por Hermione que podría calificarse como enamoramiento, y eso era bastante más grave. Lo cierto es que Hermione nunca se había tomado en serio a Malfoy, pero Ginny estaba un poco harta de aquel juego, y de sentirse como la segunda opción aceptada a regañadientes.

Podría decirse que aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Sintiéndose cada vez más furiosa, Ginevra Weasley entró en aquel restaurante dispuesta a poner punto y final a aquella historia de una vez para siempre.

* * *

_Bueno, en otro arrebato de irresponsabilidad he terminado publicando de nuevo... antes de volver a mi torre de apuntes, quiero agradecer a Selenne, a Demona , a Tinkabella y a Luzbelita sus reviews ¡Sois las mejores!_


	3. Una mañana en San Mungo

**3: Una mañana en San Mungo**

"_La naturaleza de la medicina hace que si la cagas, alguien la palme. Si no podéis asumirlo escoged otra profesión"._

House

Hermione dejó su mochila en la taquilla, cerrando la puerta con un suspiro. No podía dejar de pensar en por la escenita que había montado Ginny en el restaurante la noche anterior. Después de que la pelirroja hubiese gritado delante de cincuenta personas que Draco era un cerdo adúltero hijo de mala madre y abandonado el restaurante con aire digno (arropada por los aplausos de todas las mujeres del local), Malfoy había salido disparado tras ella sin dejar a Hermione esbozar siquiera una disculpa. Y es que, a decir verdad, se sentía bastante culpable Sabía de sobra que a su mejor amiga no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que le diese cuerda a Draco, sobre todo después de que el rubio hubiese demostrado con palabras y comportamientos sus extraños y casi patológicos sentimientos hacia Hermione. La castaña había tratado de hablar con la joven Weasley infinidad de veces, para explicarle que su relación con Draco no podía ser más inocente, que no sentía nada por el Slytherin y que jamás iban a ser más que amigos; pero Ginny se había mostrado bastante suspicaz y solía zanjar la cuestión pidiéndole a Hermione que no siguiese con aquel juego, que tal vez sería algo ingenuo para ella, pero que dejaba a Malfoy fuera de combate durante días, suspirando por los rincones como alma en pena. Aún así, Draco y Hermione continuaban quedando de vez en cuando.Y todo porque a la sanadora más brillante de su promoción le resultaba de lo más halagador que un chico rubio, guapo y con dinero le prestase tanta atención, cuando, por lo general, el género masculino la ignoraba olímpicamente.

- ¿Se puede saber que tiene de fascinante la puerta de tu taquilla?

Christine Gray miraba a Hermione con una ceja levantada y una media sonrisa divertida. Christine era una Hufflepuff que había estudiado en Hogwarts a la vez que Hermione. Ambas habían empezado sus prácticas en San Mungo un año atrás, y solían coincidir en las guardias. Y, a pesar de no haber cruzado ni una palabra en el colegio, la verdad es que se llevaban de maravilla..

- Estaba pensando en mis cosas- respondió Hermione. Christine rió suavemente,. Solía reír tan a menudo que se había ganado a pulso el apodo de "_La chica risueña",_ por el que era a conocida en todo San Mungo.

- Ya veo que estás desmotivada… otra vez. Bueno ¡Pues espera a oir esto!- los ojos castaños de Christine se iluminaron con una chispa traviesa.- ¡Hoy empiezan los SEP de primero1 ¡Pescado fresco, hermana!

Hermione se sintió incapaz de fingir entusiasmo ante semejante noticia. Un Sanador En Prácticas (o SEP, para abreviar) recién llegado estaba tan perdido como el calamar gigante en un estadio de Quidditch, y se pasaba un año pegado como una lapa al SEP de segundo año que le asignaban como compañero. La perspectiva de que un niñato recién salido de la Facultad la persiguiese por todo el hospital resultaba de todo menos atrayente.

- Bueno, supongo que ahora serán ellos los que se lleven todas las broncas- reflexionó, tratando de verle el lado positivo a aquel desgraciado asunto- Además, ya no tendremos que ocuparnos de la Sala de Recepción. Aquello era tan agotador como ir a picar en una mina.

- Parece que ya te has olvidado de que hace un año tú eras igual de novata que esos pobrecillos que empiezan hoy- respondió Christine, sin perder la sonrisa- ¡Vamos, no me puedo creer que no te parezca emocionante compartir lo poco que sabes! Yo me muero de ganas por que me presenten a mi futuro compañero… ojalá me lleve también con él como con Al.

- Perdona, pero no creo que Al se lo tomase demasiado bien- replicó la Gryffindor. Después de un año enseñándole los entresijos de San Mungo, compartiendo trabajo y millones de cafés, Albert Smith y Christine Gray habían empezado a salir juntos. Era un caso relativamente común. Salvo en el caso de Hermione, claro está. Hermione era demasiado profesional como para mezclar el amor con el trabajo.

- Muy aguda, Granger.- bufó la aludida, en un vano intento de ser irónica. Lo cierto es que es bastante difícil que un comentario resulte mínimamente hiriente cuando se hace entre carcajadas- Venga, será mejor que vayamos al despacho del Director antes de que se harte de esperar y se haga el hara- kiri.

Cuando Hermione y Christine llegaron a la oficina, se encontraron con que la mayoría de sus compañeros ya estaba allí. Parecían impacientes, pero probablemente no tendría nada que ver con la ilusión de conocer a los recién llegados. Después de todo un año en San Mungo, habían aprendido una lección muy valiosa: no hay nada peor que dejar que se acumule el trabajo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la incomprensible tendencia de los pacientes a montar en cólera después de horas de espera, hasta tal punto que las enfermeras se sentían tentadas de sacar los látigos para mantenerlos a raya.

Cosmas Meissner, el Director de San Mungo, acababa de salir de su despacho, y , a juzgar por su expresión, consideraba todo aquel asunto una pérdida de tiempo, que debía despachar lo antes posible. Sin siquiera dar los buenos días, Meissner comenzó a recitar parejas de nombres a toda prisa: cuanto antes terminase, antes podría dedicarse a otros asuntos muchísimo más importantes

Hermione estaba preguntándose que clase de cenutrio iban a endosarle cuando la voz hastiada del Director la sacó de su ensimismamiento al pronunciar su nombre:

- Granger, Hermione… tendrá como compañera a Lovegood, Luna.

La castaña se había sentido tan agradecida por su innata capacidad de autocontrol pocas veces en su vida, porque hacía tiempo que no sentía un deseo tan profundo de arrojarse al suelo de rodillas y gritar _"¡Oh, Merlín¿Por qué yo¿Por qué a mí?",_ mientras miraba con desesperación al cielo. A Hermione le costaba trabajo imaginar un ser humano con el que fuese más incompatible que con Luna Lovegood, aquella aberración de la naturaleza, híbrido entre fantasiosa niña de seis años y esquizofrénica imprevisible. Aunque a Ron siempre le había caído bien, la rubia Ravenclaw tenía el privilegio de ser una de las pocas personas en el mundo capaz de sacar a Hermione de sus casillas, con su enervante cháchara sin sentido y una sinceridad que podía calificarse como cruel. ¿Es que a nadie se le había ocurrido que aquella mujer suelta por San Mungo podía resultar un peligro para los enfermos¿Y _realmente_ esperaban que la aguantase durante un año entero?

Sin embargo, Luna parecía tan entusiasmada como una fan de los Beatles al encontrarse con Paul McCartney en una panadería. Haciendo gala de su habitual espontaneidad, abrazó a Hermione sin miramientos hasta que a la Gryffindor le faltó la respiración, y luego sonrió, emocionada:

- ¡Soy la SEP más afortunada de todo San Mungo¡La Sanadora más inteligente, más competente, más profesional y maravillosa del planeta Tierra va a enseñarme todo lo que sabe! Me siento como… no se… ¡esto es como ser el padawan del maestro Yoda!

- ¿El _paraqué_ de quien?- murmuró Hermione, más para sí misma que para Luna- ¡Olvídalo!- añadió, al ver a su nueva compañera dispuesta a dar una explicación que no estaba segura de querer escuchar- Bueno, será mejor que te enseñe un poco todo esto. Ya sabes que los SEP nos encargamos sobre todo del departamento de Urgencias ¿Te han contado algo acerca de las guardias?

- Bueno, se que atendemos pacientes durante veinticuatro horas en la Recepción, y que luego pasamos consulta en el departamento que nos corresponda, con un Sanador que ya haya terminado las prácticas. Ah, y también se que, en el mejor de los casos, dormimos unas tres horas, y que tenemos que comer lo que preparan en la cocina del hospital, que suele ser una porquería que sabe a rayos del infierno- recapituló Luna.

_"En realidad, no necesitas saber mucho más_" se dijo Hermione, mientras le explicaba a Luna los distintos formularios, impresos en tinta color púrpura, que se utilizaban en San Mungo para recoger los síntomas y la evolución de los enfermos. La Ravenclaw parecía ávida por conocer hasta el último detalle del funcionamiento del hospital, y se moría de ganas de empezar a trabajar.

- Luna, por lo que más quieras ¿podrías tomártelo con más calma?- pidió Hermione, a quien semejante derroche de energía le resultaba agotador.

- ¡Vamos, Hermione! No entiendo como puedes trabajar aquí y parecer tan apática. Todo es tan… apasionante e increíble¡ esto si que es verdadera magia!- exclamó Luna- ¡Venga, vamos a buscar a nuestro primer paciente!

Tres horas después, Luna ya comenzaba a atreverse a dar su opinión a Hermione, y a pedirle que le dejase hacer la primera entrevista a ella sola. Por más que se esforzaba, la Gryffindor no lograba recordar que estuviese tan entusiasmada en su primer día de trabajo.

En honor a la verdad, Hermione había estudiado para sanadora porque no le parecía una carrera particularmente aburrida, y, además, era una profesión muy bien vista dentro de la Comunidad Mágica. Le había resultado ligeramente descorazonador comprobar que algunos de sus compañeros mostraban una pasión por la sanación que ella no lograba compartir, pero solían ser casos aislados, y la mayoría de ellos estaban tan chiflados como Luna… lo que no impedía que, en cierto modo, la castaña experimentase una punzada de envidia al pensar que aquel trabajo, a menudo tan ingrato, les hacía mucho más felices que a ella.

* * *

Ginny había estado a punto de dimitir tres veces aquel día. Estaba tan furiosa con el mundo que se sentía tentada de asesinar a cuanto ser humano osase dirigirle la palabra. Lo único que evitó que su jornada de trabajo acabase de manera catastrófica fue la ausencia de Cho Chang, que se encontraba en Milán, cubriendo un desfile de moda para "_Witchic_". "O sea, pegándose unas vacaciones de muerte a costa de la revista", había dicho la pelirroja cuando Amanda le contó que Chang pasaría el resto de la semana en Italia. Sus compañeras se habían reído de aquel comentario, aunque el mal humor de la joven Weasley era tan evidente que prefirieron dejar el tema antes de que la chica sufriese brote psicótico y se apareciese en Milán, dispuesta a despellejar a Chang en el sentido más literal de la palabra. 

Cuando Ginny se encontró sola en su precioso apartamento, se dio cuenta de que no le quedaba ni un poquito de ira. Ni contra su jefa, ni contra Draco, ni contra Celestina Warbeck, cuya balada más melancólica sonaba en ese momento por la radio. La triste realidad es que se sentía muy sola. Draco Malfoy la había utilizado durante dos años, y lo peor del asunto es que Ginny, en el fondo, siempre había sospechado que Malfoy la utilizaba… y lo había permitido. "_Estaba claro que esto no podía acabar bien_- se dijo- _En cierto modo es culpa mía. Seguro que ya está de juerga por ahí, acechando a cualquier cosa que lleve falda"_

Estaba terminando de preparar la cena cuando el estrépito de la puerta al cerrarse le hizo derramar por la encimera un cuenco lleno de huevo batido. Armada con la varita en la mano derecha y un colador(que era de acero inoxidable, y bastante contundente) en la izquierda, Ginny abandonó la cocina, deslizándose por el pasillo tan silenciosa como un gato, y tratando de controlarse para no sufrir un ataque de pánico.

En la penumbra del recibidor se adivinaba una sombra sólida y oscura, y, por la altura y la complexión Ginny dedujo que se trataba de un hombre. Sin pensárselo dos veces, la pelirroja le golpeó con el colador en la cabeza tan fuerte como pudo y, cuando el intruso se dobló a causa del dolor, dejando caer algo (probablemente, un auténtico arsenal de armas de fuego), Ginny aprovechó para encender la luz y apuntarle directamente con la varita.

- Muévete y estás muerto- amenazó, con voz gélida.

- ¡Pero como puedes ser tan animal!- murmuró él, con voz lastimera. En ese momento, Ginny se dio cuenta de que: a) El intruso era su ¿ex? Novio, Draco Malfoy, b) lo que había montado tanto escándalo al caer era su maletín, que, por cierto, había aplastado un precioso ramo de rosas rojas que el Slytherin le había comprado ; y c) la marca del colador en la pálida piel del cuello del cerdo traidor evidenciaba que Ginny tenía una fuerza bruta que le permitiría ganarse la vida haciendo carrera en la lucha libre en caso de necesidad.

- Lo siento, Draco- empezó, pero, tras recapacitar, cambió su tono arrepentido- ¿Pero que estoy diciendo¡No lo siento en absoluto¡No se a que demonios has venido, pero ya te estás largando de aquí!

- Me parece que, después de semejante recibimiento, me merezco al menos tres minutos de tu tiempo. Tengo algo que decirte. Y, antes de que contestes, te advierto que si te niegas, me veré obligado a denunciarte por agresión.

Ginny le fulminó con una mirada de odio infinito, pero contestó, encogiéndose de hombros con gesto despectivo.

- Habla, Draco Malfoy. Te escucho.

- Mira, Gin, ya se que me he comportado como un auténtico cerdo- suspiró él.- Pero la verdad es que, entre Hermione y yo no hay absolutamente nada. Nunca lo ha habido. Y nunca lo habrá. Ya se que es difícil de creer, teniendo en cuenta que la he acosado durante años, pero eso forma parte del pasado. Hermione no me quiere… y yo estoy enamorado de ti.

Draco estaba desplegando todo su encanto. Resultaba imposible no creerle: desde luego, era un experto en desarmar a cualquiera con su palabrería y esa hipnótica mirada gris. Lo cierto es que Ginny ya le conocía lo suficiente como para intuir que estaba utilizando la artillerá pesada para convencerla de lo imposible.

El problema es que Ginny _quería_ creerle.

- Convénceme- pidió, en tono neutro.

- Ginevra ¿Tanto te cuesta darte cuenta de que estoy dispuesto a todo por ti? He cometido muchísimos errores, y se que no te merezco. Pero, gracias a ti, he madurado, y soy mejor persona… Gin, tu me haces querer ser mejor para ser digno de estar contigo. Se que eso no ocurrirá jamás, que nunca estaré a tu altura, pero, aún así, quiero pasar toda mi vida a tu lado.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?- inquirió Ginny ¿Era posible que Draco estuviese insinuando…?Solo la idea le producía ganas de reír y llorar a la vez. Pero aquello era imposible. O, al menos, eso había pensado la chica hasta entonces. Porque, de pronto, Malfoy se arrodilló, igual que en una novela rosa, y, sacando algo de su bolsillo, anunció:

- Ginevra Weasley, la mujer más increíble del mundo- anunció Draco, tendiéndole un anillo de oro blanco- ¿me concedes tu preciosa mano en matrimonio?

Ginny no sabía como reaccionar, de modo que, siguiendo un impulso, se arrodilló para ponerse a la misma altura que Draco y le abrazó emocionada:

- Por supuesto que sí, cerdo traidor- le susurró al oído.

* * *

_Bueno, por fin actualicé... ya he terminado los exámenes (¡viva, viva, estoy en segundo!), y pensé que tendría más tiempo para dedicarme el fic, pero resulta que empiezo a trabajar mañana mismo... así que paciencia, please._

_Lo cierto es que este capítulo es bastante flojo. Lo siento! Ya se que parece que no pasa nada, pero era importante para que el resto de la historia tuviese sentido. Después de escribir algo tan pasteloso y anti- yo como los últimos cinco o seis párrafos (puaj!!!) pensé que no sobrevivíría, pero lo he hecho... Os doy mi palabla de que **Nunca Mais** volveré a escribir algo así._

_Por último, un millón de gracias (como siempre) a Selenne y a Demona._


	4. Acerca de la ironía

**4: Acerca de la Ironía**

"_Este tipo de cosas me hace pensar... ¿No crees que a la vida le encanta gastarnos bromas pesadas?"_

Alicia Harrison " _Cuentos de hadas junto al fuego_"

- ¡Venga, Luna!- suplicó Hermione- ¡Si sigues así, se nos va a pasar la hora de la cena!

Luna levantó la mirada, hasta entonces fija en el pie de la anciana paciente que tenía delante. A juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, la Gryffindor hubiese jurado que a su compañera le había costado un par de segundos aterrizar en el mundo real y reconocer a la persona que le había dirigido la palabra.

- Perdona- susurró, con tono ausente. Luego hizo una señal a la medimaga más próxima para que se acercara, se volvió a la anciana y le dijo con una sonrisa- Rita, le presento a la sanadora Martha Rogers. Ella se ocupará de usted mientras yo me llevo la bronca de mi jefa. No se preocupe, porque Martha es una sanadora de primera. En fin, si no vuelvo a verla, espero que se mejore.

- Muchas gracias por todo, guapa- contestó la señora, afablemente.- No todos los días me encuentro con gente tan atenta ¡Espero que Merlín te lo pague con un buen novio!

- ¡Adiós, Rita!- exclamó la rubia, mientras Hermione la arrastraba del brazo en dirección al comedor- ¡Y no se olvide de tomar la infusión de gurdirraíz después de cada comida!

Tal y como Hermione temía, cuando llegaron al comedor se había terminado la comida que realmente merecía ese nombre y tuvo que conformarse con una especie de pudding salado de aspecto sospechoso, hecho probablemente con las sobras del día anterior.

- ¡Lo siento mucho, Hermione!- se disculpó Luna, después de probar el primer bocado de aquella bazofia – Pero era la primera vez que veía un pie con gangrena y Martha me estaba enseñando a curarlo.

- Lo comprendo- mintió Hermione. Sinceramente, no concebía como algo tan frecuente incluso en los hospitales muggles podía captar la atención de su compañera hasta tal punto que olvidase la hora de la cena. Pero, al parecer, Luna encontraba fascinante hasta el catarro común.

- Bueno, no hablemos más de mí...¿Que tal tú?. Espero no haberte dado mucho la lata, pero me temo que a veces soy una carga más que una ayuda. Lo siento, de verdad- dijo Luna, con preocupación.

- ¡Oh, no te preocupes! No eres ninguna carga. La verdad es que he salido ganando con una compañera como tú.- aseguró la castaña. Y esta vez era sincera.

En honor a la verdad, Luna no era particularmente hábil. A veces se quedaba bloqueada cuando se encontraban desbordadas de trabajo o ante una situación crítica, pero eso le ocurría a la mayoría de los novatos. Incluso podría asegurarse que era un poco torpe con determinados hechizos y que le dedicaba a algunas tareas demasiado tiempo. Pero suplía su falta de habilidad y de experiencia con un entusiasmo sin límites, voluntad de mejorar y un buen humor contagioso a prueba de pacientes puntillosos.

Cierto que aún conservaba ese pensamiento imaginativo e ingenuo que exasperaba a Hermione... aún así, era agradable tener al lado alguien tan enamorado de la profesión, deseoso de ayudar y de aprender. Además, sabía como quitarle hierro a algunas situaciones que, de otro modo, hubieran angustiado a la perfeccionista Hermione. En cierto modo, se complementaban. Podría decirse, incluso, que era una suerte tener al lado a Luna Lovegood.

Excepto, claro está, cuando una se veía obligada a comer pastel de sobras por culpa del peculiar orden de prioridades de la rubia.

- Oye, cambiando de tema radicalmente ¿sigues viéndote con Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley?

- Pues sí. Eran mis mejores amigos y siguen siéndolo- respondió la Gryffindor, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa. Luna y ella llevaban más de un mes como compañeras, y nunca habían hablado de su vida personal. Por otro lado, era natural que, compartiendo tantas horas trabajando codo con codo, acabasen por agotarse los temas de conversación relacionados con San Mungo.

- Siempre he pensado que es realmente maravilloso formar parte de de una de esas amistades de la infancia que se prolongan a través del tiempo, sin importar la distancia geográfica, o el trabajo, el matrimonio y esas cosas...- murmuró su compañera, con voz soñadora- Por cierto ¿alguno está casado?

- Aún no- contestó Hermione, con sencillez, añadiendo mentalmente _"Si yo te contara...no se cual de los tres tiene un historial amoroso más patético"_

- ¡Perdona!- exclamó Luna, como si acabase de darse cuenta de que había cometido un gravísimo error por puro despiste- No quería ofenderte, ni ser indiscreta, ni nada por el estilo.

Hermione se quedó sin respuesta: eso ocurría con tan poca frecuencia que podía calificarse de extraordinario. Y es que, por más que se esforzaba, no lograba descifrar el razonamiento de Luna ni averiguar que era lo que se supone que podía haberla ofendido. De modo que, puesto que no se le ocurría nada que decir, se limitó a mirar a la otra con una ceja enarcada.

- Bueno, creía que, después de tantos años de amor- odio, Ron y tú...- empezó la rubia, con inseguridad- Estaba convencida (y no era la única) de que acabaríais juntos. Ya sabes, como pareja.

Hermione reprimió una carcajada

- ¿Ron y yo¡No seas ridícula! No es que nos llevemos mal, ni nada por el estilo. Pero dudo mucho de que pudiésemos soportarnos el uno al otro durante más de una semana. Somos totalmente incompatibles.

- ¿Intentas decirme que nunca habéis salido juntos, ni nada?

- Nunca. La pura verdad es que nunca nos hemos gustado. ¡Y no me mires con esa cara, porque estoy hablando en serio!- exclamó, al ver la cara de incredulidad de la Ravenclaw.

- Muy bien, te voy a creer- concedió la rubia- Una última cuestión ¿ significa todo esto que Ron sigue soltero y sin compromiso?.

- Que yo sepa, sí.

- ¡Estupendo! Quiero decir, a mí siempre me pareció adorable con esas pecas, esos ojazos azules, esa sonrisa de niño bueno y ese sentido del humor tan peculiar... vamos, que me gustaba. Y sería tan genial volver a verle...- aventuró Luna.

- ¿Estas insinuando que haga de celestina entre mi mejor amigo y _tú_?- inquirió Hermione.

- Podría decirse que sí, en cierto modo ¡Pero no me mires con esa cara, que no te estoy pidiendo que cometas ningún delito! Nada de conspiraciones contra el Ministerio, ni de dejar sueltos a todos los animalitos del laboratorio en Picadilly Circus... por cierto¿es cosa mía o eso último no ha sonado tan mal?

- Veré que puedo hacer- respondió la castaña, ignorando el último comentario de su compañera.

Por algún extraño motivo, no le parecía muy buena idea que Ron y Luna saliesen juntos. Durante años, Ron había tenido una novia tras otra, y todas ellas guardaban un notable parecido con Lavender Brown en lo que a personalidad se refería: frívolas, superficiales y un tanto mediocres. Aunque entre ellas había chicas más que guapas, Hermione siempre las había tratado con condescendencia, consciente de que, tarde o temprano, Ron se hartaría de ellas y las mandaría a paseo con más o menos diplomacia.

Pero Luna... ella era diferente. Desde luego, no era exactamente una belleza, pero tenía una bonita cara de rasgos suaves e inocentes, y unos dulces ojos azules que se estrechaban cuando sonreía, dándole un aspecto de niña traviesa que producía una simpatía casi instantánea. Pero eso no era lo preocupante. Lo que realmente inquietaba a Hermione era la personalidad de su compañera: era inteligente, creativa y optimista, con un temperamento siempre alegre fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias, y el extraño don de atraer todo tipo de situaciones extrañas y personajes raros de verdad. Es decir, que era totalmente opuesta a Lavender. Podía resultar desesperante e insoportable, o bien absolutamente encantadora. Y Ron había comentado más de una vez lo bien que le caía la Ravenclaw... desde luego, si entre ellos surgía algo, no tendría nada que ver con las típicas "relaciones" de Ron. Podría, incluso, ser algo definitivo.

Y, por alguna razón que Hermione no acertaba a comprender, aquella idea le parecía extrañamente descorazonadora. Debería alegrarse de que Ron consiguiese por fin sentar la cabeza con una buena chica. Se lo merecía. Pero, solo de pensar en ello, sentía nacer en su interior una miríada de sentimientos contradictorios a los que no quería poner nombre.

Estaba decidido: arreglaría una cita entre Luna y Ron, y permitiría que la naturaleza siguiese su curso. _"No se por que tengo que pensármelo siquiera. Ron merece ser feliz, y esta podría ser una oportunidad de oro para conseguirlo_" se dijo a sí misma "_Si acaban juntos, será genial. Si, desde luego, es lo mejor"_ Sin embargo, no pudo reprimir el murmullo de una insidiosa vocecita en su interior.

"_¿Lo mejor¿Lo mejor para quien?"_

- ¡ Despierta¡Date prisa en acabarte el pudding! – exclamó Luna, sacando a Hermione de su ensimismamiento- ¡Clarissa Moore dice que hay un tipo ahí arriba que ha estornudado mientras trataba de ejecutar un _muffliato_ y ahora tiene toda la espalda cubierta de orejas¡Eso no nos lo podemos perder!

Hermione hizo de tripas corazón y engulló lo que le quedaba de pudding, tratando de no pensar en Ron.

- Va a ser una noche muy larga- suspiró, sin saber muy bien si se dirigía a Luna o a sí misma.

* * *

Harry Potter regresaba al fin a casa después de un día de pesadilla. Habían logrado acorralar a una célula de ex mortífagos aún en activo y, tras una encarnizada pelea, aquellos escurridizos criminales lograron huir dejándolos con tres heridos y un palmo de narices. Después de recibir la consiguiente riña por parte de sus superiores, había pasado las siguientes seis horas elaborando un complicado informe que venía a resumirse en una sola frase: él, Harry, era un total y absoluto incompetente. Pensando en toda la palabrería (por supuesto, en críptica jerga técnica) que podría haberse ahorrado, el chico recorría las calles de Londres con pasmosa lentitud y la mirada fija en los adoquines del suelo. Desde luego, estaba claro que, tarde o temprano, acabaría chocando con algo. 

Al final, no se llevó por delante ninguna farola, sino a una jovencita pelirroja que le lanzó una mirada furiosa hasta que cayó en la cuenta de quién era el despistado que había chocado con ella.

-¡ Ostras, Harry¡Deberías mirar por donde vas!- exclamó, con una sonrisa.

- Lo siento muchísimo, Ginny. He tenido un día asqueroso en el trabajo- se disculpó el moreno.

- En ese caso ¡bienvenido al maravilloso mundo de Ginebra Weasley, donde cada día laborable es un auténtico infierno!

- ¿Aún sigues trabajando en la redacción de _Witchic_?- preguntó Harry, como si no quisiese creer que semejante cosa fuera posible. Cuando la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza, añadió sin pensar- Por el amor del cielo, Gin ¿cuándo vas a dejar de desperdiciar tu talento de esa manera?

- Pagan bien- respondió la chica, encogiéndose de hombros. A juzgar por el tono neutro de su voz, había repetido aquella frase tantas veces que ya no significaba nada.

- Si eso es un diamante, me parece que decir que "pagan bien" es quedarse corto- comentó él, señalando con la cabeza el anillo de Ginny. Ella lo miró durante unos segundos, y, tras una risita tonta, dijo:

- Si lo dices por esto, me temo que te estás equivocando. No me lo he comprado yo. Es un regalo.

"_¿Un regalo?"_ Pensó Harry "¿_Un regalo de quien?_" No conocía a nadie que fuese por ahí regalando diamantes ¿Y a que había venido aquella risita de adolescente cabeza hueca¡Un momento¿Acaso estaba insinuando que...?

- Por favor, dime que eso no es un anillo de compromiso.

- Vaya, Harry, siempre había pensado que apreciabas la sinceridad. Pero, si prefieres que te mienta...

- Te casas- murmuró él. No se trataba de una pregunta- Te casas con Draco Malfoy. Después de cómo te ha tratado. Y de todo lo que te ha hecho.

- Vamos, Harry, no seas mala gente ¿no puedes compartir mi alegría solo una vez, para variar?- suplicó la chica, clavando en Harry una mirada implorante.

- Bueno, si realmente es lo que quieres, supongo que debería felicitarte- suspiró el moreno.

- ¡Me alegro de que te alegres conmigo! Oye, mañana me voy a Italia, pero cuando vuelva podríamos quedar para tomar un café. Es que verás, la familia de Draco tiene una mansión cerca del lago di Garda y queremos ver si podríamos casarnos allí...

Durante los siguientes veinte minutos, Ginny no dejó de hablar acerca mansiones, catedrales, flores, vestidos y un millón de cosas más con tal entusiasmo que Harry valoró seriamente la opción de salir corriendo.

- Bueno aún no hay nada decidido, aunque, teniendo en cuenta las influencias de la familia Malfoy podría casarme incluso en la Saint- Chapelle. Aunque sería demasiado ostentoso ¿no te parece?. De cualquier modo, será una boda de cuento de hadas, la que sueñan todas las niñas. Y te prometo que, decida lo que decida, tu serás el primero en saberlo- concluyó Ginny.

"_Estupendo"_ pensó Harry "_Nada me haría más ilusión que saber dónde y cuándo piensas suicidarte... o casarte con Malfoy, que viene a ser más o menos lo mismo_"

- ¿Y por qué yo¿No deberías hablar de estas cosas con tu familia?- inquirió el moreno, luchando desesperadamente contra el impulso de golpear a Ginny con un ladrillo en la cabeza repetidamente, hasta que la pelirroja recobrase el sentido común.

- Bueno, ya sabes que Draco no les cae demasiado bien- respondió ella, quitándole importancia al asunto con gesto de aburrimiento- Simplemente, trata de visualizar la cara de Ron cuando se entere de que me caso con vuestro odiado archi-enemigo de la infancia ¿te lo imaginas echando espumarajos por la boca mientras lanza maldiciones a diestro y siniestro? Porque lo conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que esa será exactamente su reacción. Menos mal que tu te tomas las cosas como una persona razonable. Eres un verdadero amigo, Harry.

Harry trataba de no pensar en la dolorosa ironía de toda aquella situación mientras se despedía de Ginny con una sonrisa ¿Amigos¿En que momento se había convertido él (precisamente él, que estaba enamorado de ella hasta las orejas) en su mejor amigo¿Significaba que tendría que convertirse en una especie de dama de honor en versión masculina, ayudándola a decidir el menú del banquete y la disposición de los invitados¿ Y se vería obligado a acompañarla a elegir el vestido, sin tener siquiera la oportunidad de gritarle _"¡Por Merlín, no lo hagas, es el peor error que cometerás en tu vida_!"¿Tendría que llevarla al altar y ser el primero en pronunciar el típico discurso durante los brindis?

No, definitivamente aquello era más de lo que podía soportar. Afortunadamente, Ron pondría fin a sus sufrimientos cuando se enterase de que Harry había apoyado a Ginny en semejante despropósito. Muy apropiado: morir a manos de su mejor amigo por convertirse en el cómplice de la más joven de los Weasley. Cosa que, por cierto, no deseaba hacer en absoluto. "_De cualquier modo_- pensó Harry, mientras veía como Ginny se alejaba calle abajo- _que Ron me haga papilla será un auténtico alivio comparado con el martirio de ver a Ginny convertida en la señora de Draco Malfoy"_

_- ¿_Por qué no me dejé matar cuando tuve la oportunidad?- preguntó Harry, dándose cabezazos contra un semáforo, sin importarle las miradas atónitas con las que le perforaban los pacíficos transeúntes.

* * *

_Bueno, un capitulillo más... mi idea era terminar el fic antes de la publicación de "Deathly Hallows "dentro de 31 días, pero al paso que voy, y teniendo en cuenta los problemas que me está dando el capítulo 8 (de 12), dudo mucho que eso sea posible. En fin, mala suerte..._

_Como siempre, miles de gracias a **Demona**, a **Selenne,** a **Nagini86** y a **Quid Morgan**. Sois las mejores!!!_


	5. La Melancólica Agonía

_Buenas!!! Antes de empezar, quiero advertir que este es el típico capítulo de transición, en el que ocurrir, lo que se dice ocurrir, no ocurre gran cosa. Prometo que eso cambiará en los próximos capítulos, así q lo único que puedo hacer es pediros que no os desanimeis... _

_Ya que era necesario escribir este capi, aproveché para intentar mostrar un poco la vida cotidiana de Ron y Harry en el Cuartel de Aurores, del mismo modo que ya había hecho con Hermione en San Mungo... Por un momento, temí que se me fuese la mano con los personajes secundarios, y empecé a pensar que (especialmente la jefa de Harry y Ron) estaban usurpando el protagonismo a nuestros chicos... pero, teniendo en cuenta que la Comandante Ketterick tiene un papel (muy pequeño, pero esencial) en el desenlace de la historia, pensé "¡ Qué demonios! Se merece destacar entre los demás secundarios". La verdad es que me lo pasé muy bien imaginando como sería el día a día en el Cuartel... es también un homenaje a cierta serie de anime mítica._

_Y, después de este rollo, os dejo leer en paz y extraer vuestras propias conclusiones. Si pensais que me voy demasiado por las ramas, **POR FAVOR**, hacédmelo saber y trataré de corregir ese error en el futuro. Un abrazote gigante para **Demona**, **Quid Morgan, Juanna** y **Selenne**. ¡Pero q majas q sois!_

* * *

**5: "La melancólica agonía del _Chico que Sobrevivió_"**

_"Él no formaba parte de los vencedores de la batalla de la víspera. Se hallaba malherido, y no había ningún hospital de campañaen el que su corazón roto pudiese recibir una cura de urgencia"_

Arto Paasilinna _"Delicioso suicidio en grupo"_

La tintorería estaba prácticamente vacía pero, a pesar de ello, Ron tuvo que esperar más de diez minutos antes de poder recoger su ropa. Lo cierto es que el chico no era especialmente hábil con los hechizos domésticos y, con el paso del tiempo, había llegado a la conclusión de que era mucho más cómodo pagar para que alguien hiciese el trabajo sucio por él. Además, los muggles eran realmente eficientes a la hora de dejar la ropa impoluta.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando Maya Hammond y Samuel Adler entraron en el pequeño local, charlando amigablemente. Samuel era uno de los aurores de la División Número Nueve, a la que pertenecían Ron y Harry. Maya, por su parte, era aún una aprendiza en prácticas, recién salida de la Academia. Cuando vieron a Ron, le saludaron con entusiasmo.

- ¡Ronald Weasley¿Cómo tu por aquí?- exclamó Maya, alegremente.

- Bueno, es la tintorería más cercana al Ministerio- contestó Ron, encogiéndose de hombros con sencillez.

- Además, tienen una habilidad especial para acabar con manchas que yo no sería capaz de eliminar con un hechizo- añadió ella- Fíjate, esta camisa tenía una salpicadura de sangre de mantícora justo aquí, junto a la manga, y ahora está como nueva.

Samuel, por su parte, se encontraba demasiado ocupado como para participar en le conversación: estaba intentando cargar aproximadamente diez toneladas de ropa con un solo brazo, mientras utilizaba la mano libre para pagar.

- ¡Por Merlín, Adler¿Es que has asaltado Madame Malkin?- inquirió Ron, a quien solo la vista de semejante montaña de ropa le producía vértigo.

- En realidad, estas cosas no son mías- confesó Samuel.

- Por lo que más quieras, no me digas que todo eso es de Maddie...- suplicó el pelirrojo.

- Pues da la casualidad de que sí.- contestó su compañero con aire digno.

- ¡Te pedí que no me lo dijeras!- protestó Ron- De verdad, tío, eres todo un calzonazos. Puede que ella sea tu superior, pero eso no significa que tengas que hacerle la colada.

- Me temo que no se trata de una cuestión de jerarquía- insinuó Maya, con una sonrisa juguetona. Era del dominio público que Adler sentía una devoción inquebrantable por Maddie, hasta tal punto que ni el más ingenuo pasaría por alto que su abnegación ocultaba uno de esos amores platónicos irrealizables.

Samuel se limitó a repartir el peso de la pila de ropa entre los dos brazos, y salió de nuevo a la céntrica calle de Londres sin dirigirles la palabra a sus compañeros, que le miraban divertidos, tratando de contener la risa.

La propietaria de tan impresionante guardarropa era la Comandante Madelaine Ketterick (comúnmente conocida como Maddie), líder de la División Número Nueve de Aurores. En ese momento, se hallaba en el Cuartel General, discutiendo con Kenneth Fowler, la mano derecha de el Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores (un tipo frío como el hielo llamado Gabriel Roberts) acerca de sus poco ortodoxos métodos a la hora de obtener información. Cuando Ron, Maya y Samuel entraron en su departamento, Madelaine estaba bastante alterada

- ¿Os podéis creer que ese cabeza de gusarajo de Fowler ha dicho que soy una irresponsable, una inmadura y una maníaca suicida?

Ron no dijo nada, aunque estaba íntimamente convencido de que Fowler tenía parte de razón. Puede que Madelaine Ketterick tuviese unos dotes de estratega comparables con los de Otto Von Bismarck, pero combinaba su privilegiado cerebro de ajedrecista ruso con una personalidad temeraria, exageradamente extrovertida y un tanto irresponsable; y algunos de sus comportamientos resultaban bastante desconcertantes en una treintañera, líder de una división de elite del Ministerio para la lucha contra las artes oscuras.

- Samuel ¿es eso mi ropa?- exclamó de pronto, mientras su rostro se iluminaba con una sonrisa- ¡Oh, eres un amor! Es increíble lo bien que dejan las cosas en ese sitio ¿verdad?. Bueno, y hablando de todo un pococ, ayer estuve en el "Cabeza de Puerco" con uno de mis contactos...

- ¡Bares, que lugares!- suspiró Ron, en un tono lo suficientemente bajo como para que Madelaine no pudiese escucharle.

- Y ¿a qué no adivináis qué?- continúo ella, obviamente ajena al comentario del pelirrojo- ¡McNair hijo está detrás del asunto de los excursionistas de Ennerdale¡ Os dije que tenía una corazonada respecto a eso!

- ¿Podéis aclararme una cosa?- preguntó Maya, a nadie en particular-En la División Nueve ¿os dedicáis a algo que no sea a emborrachar o/y seducir ex mortífagos y mala gente en general para sonsacarles información? Lo digo porque mi Director de prácticas está bastante interesado en los métodos de trabajo y ...

Samuel y Ron estaban a punto de replicar airadamente cuando Harry entró en el cubículo, arrastrando los pies con aspecto descorazonado y cara de funeral. Se dejó caer en una silla ( sobre la que, dicho sea de paso, se apilaba un informe de quinientos pergaminos en el que Ron llevaba trabajando casi un mes) y se quedó como petrificado, mirando al techo con aire ausente y sin decir una sola palabra. Incluso los mortífagos fugados y los sospechosos de las fotografías que cubrían prácticamente la totalidad de las paredes le observaron con curiosidad.

- ¡ Harry Potter¡Dichosos los ojos que te ven! Después de tres días sin aparecer empezábamos a pensar que te había secuestrado un comando terrorista _pro- ideas- Voldemortianas_- saludó Maddie- Por cierto¿se puede saber a qué viene esa cara de acelga?

Harry volvió la cabeza hacia su jefa. Las ojeras oscuras y el aspecto mortecino de su rostro evidenciaban una prolongada falta de sueño. Ron llevaba tres noches seguidas oyendo cómo su mejor amigo daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama sin pegar ojo, mascullando bajo las mantas como un psicópata. El pelirrojo estuvo tentado de avisar a los Medimagos especialistas en Salud Mental, convencido de que era físicamente imposible pasar 72 horas sin dormir sin acabar perdiendo completamente la razón. Lo cierto es que estaba bastante intrigado con todo aquel asunto, pero nada en el mundo le habría preparado para la bomba que su compañero de apartamento estaba a punto de soltar:

- Ginny se casa con Malfoy.

- ¡¿ QUÉ?!- gritaron Maya, Samuel y Maddie al unísono. Los tres habían seguido la triste historia de amor de Harry con bastante interés, y ninguno de ellos esperaba semejante giro de los acontecimientos.

- Se acabó. Nos vamos ahora mismo a quemarle la casa a ese maldito hijo de...- zanjó Ron, poniéndose en pie con determinación.

- No seas bobo, Weasley- interrumpió Maddie, con desdén- No vas a solucionar nada con eso.

- Puede que no solucione nada, pero te puedo asegurar que me voy a quedar muy, pero que muy a gusto- replicó él.

- Más a gusto se va a quedar Draco cuando te ponga una demanda que te deje en calzoncillos- razonó Maya.

- ¡Bien dicho, Maya!- apoyó Maddie- Hay que tener una actitud más constructiva. A menos que lo que quieras sea quedarte en paños menores, claro. De cualquier modo, tu situación no es tan desesperada, así que no creo que te haga falta una demanda para eso. Y tú, alma en pena,- dijo refiriéndose a Harry- de nada te va a servir arrastrarte por los pasillos del Ministerio con ese plan de "Oh, mísero de mí, oh infelice" Si quieres a esa chica, tendrás que convencerla de que eres una opción muchísimo mejor que Draco Malfoy _El caníbal_

- ¿Por qué _El caníbal_?- inquirió Samuel.

- Porque sus presas son de raza humana. Jóvenes y tiernas jovencitas, para ser más concretos- explicó Maddie- Y ahora que ya hemos repasado la tormentosa vida sentimental de _El niño que vivió_ ¿podemos, por favor, empezar a trabajar? La idea de que Fowler vuelva por aquí y me acuse otra vez de "conducta pueril"- le chica enfatizó sus palabras realizando el gesto de comillas con los dedos índice y corazón de ambas manos- por dedicarme a indagar en la privacidad de mis subordinados en lugar de averiguar donde se esconde esa rata de McNair no es precisamente tentadora.

Ron se sintió tentado de responder que, para conocer el paradero de McNair, no existía un plan mejor que la vieja estrategia que los integrantes de la División Número Nueve denominaban cariñosamente como "Operación: Nos Vemos En Los Bares", pero dudaba mucho de que Ketterick quisiese escuchar aquello después de la bronca de Fowler. De modo que, en lugar de trabajar en el sentido literal de la palabra, se dedicó a rescatar el maltrecho informe de quinientos pergaminos que Harry había diseminado por todo el suelo de la oficina, e invirtió la mayor parte de la mañana en ordenarlo de nuevo.

No podía creer que Draco le hubiese propuesto matrimonio a Ginny. Hasta hacía un rato, hubiese jurado ante un tribunal que Malfoy adoraba hasta tal punto su estatus de soltero, que no habría fuerza en la tierra capaz de hacer pasar al rubio Slytherin por el altar. ¡Y, de buenas a primeras, estaba a punto de casarse, nada menos que con Ginny! Por una parte, le resultaba poco menos que inexplicable que su hermana hubiese aceptado. En el fondo, Ron siempre había creído que Harry y Ginny acabarían juntos. Pero, por otra parte, era casi un alivio. Puede que la idea de emparentar con Malfoy le resultase menos atrayente que besar al calamar gigante, pero, en cierto modo, le tranquilizaba la idea de que su hermana dejase de ir por la vida dando tumbos y pasando de la euforia a la depresión con asombrosa facilidad. Al menos, por fin sentaría la cabeza.

Harry, por su parte, se pasó las siguientes cuatro horas paseando por el Cuartel General de Aurores, cabizbajo y con tal expresión de cordero degollado en su pálido rostro que su parecido con Myrtle _la Llorona_ comenzaba a resultar inquietante. A eso del mediodía, Madelaine trató de animarle invitándole a una cerveza (bebida muggle por la que la Jefa de la División Nueve sentía una debilidad casi preocupante), pero Harry rechazó el ofrecimiento negando simplemente con la cabeza, con gesto fatalista. ¿Cómo era posible que Ginny hubiese accedido a casarse con aquel imbécil ególatra, interesado e infiel, a quien parecían interesarle más sus pantalones Calvin Klein que los sentimientos de su futura esposa? Hermione había repetido hasta la saciedad que lo que la joven Weasley sentía por Draco era una especie de obsesión pasajera que olvidaría tarde o temprano, cuando se hartase de soportar los contiunuos líos de su novio. Y Harry siempre confió en que el tiempo le daría la razón a su mejor amiga. Al fin y al cabo, Hermione nunca se había equivocado. En fin, siempre había una primera vez para todo, incluso para que Hermione cometiese un error... ¿pero por qué no podía haberse equivocado en cualquier otra cosa?

- Por el amor del Cielo, Potter, trabaja- solo- un- poco – suplicó Maddie- ¡Que nos estamos ganando a pulso el título de "La vergüenza del Ministerio"!

- Vamos, Ketterick, no intentes pasarle la pelota a otro y asume que, si tenemos esa fama, es sobre todo gracias a ti.- bromeó Ron, aunque por la mirada asesina de su jefa, intuyó que lo más inteligente hubiera sido ahorrarse el comentario.

- Weasley, más te valdría dejar de juguetear con esos papeles y hacer algo de utilidad, para variar- dijo ella en tono cortante, señalando a Ron con aspecto amenazador.

- En momentos como este es cuando se echa de menos a Karl Riedel- murmuró Maya, más para sí misma que para los demás.

Desgraciadamente, Madelaine captó el comentario. Desde luego, no había nada sobre la faz de la tierra que irritase a la Comandante Ketterick como la simple mención de Riedel, un agente del Ministerio Alemán con quien habían colaborado un par de veces. Karl Riedel sabía como sacar a Maddie de sus casillas, y, mientras estaban juntos, la inglesa parecía al borde de la histeria, pero, por paradójico que pareciese, ella se pasaba las siguientes semanas caminando soñadoramente y cantando baladas de Celestina Warbeck. Las bromas acerca de aquella peculiar relación de amor-odio hacían que Madelaine sufriese auténticos ataques de cólera, sobre todo cuando estaba de mal humor... como aquel día. Ron le dio gracias a Merlín porque su turno acababa precisamente en el momento en que Ketterick sacaba a su ogro interior y comenzaba a lanzar rugidos a diestro y siniestro.

Aquella misma tarde, Ron y Hermione habían quedado para comer, y el más joven de los varones Weasley se preguntó como reaccionaría su mejor amiga al conocer la noticia de la boda de Ginny. El pelirrojo esperaba que compartiese su indignación ante una insensatez de ese calibre, pero la chica se limitó a suspirar con cierta tristeza.

- No creo que salga bien. Y, la verdad, lo siento por tu hermana. Está claro que va a ser ella la que se lleve la peor parte- murmuró, con la vista fija en su ración de pastel de calabaza.

- Oye ¿a que viene esa cara larga? – preguntó Ron, sintiendo una inexplicable punzada de irritación- ¿No será que albergabas alguna esperanza con respeto a Malfoy?

- ¡¿Insinúas que tengo celos de Ginny?!- rugió Hermione, indignada- ¡Pues, para que lo sepas, Malfoy me importa un pepino¡Y no envidio a tu hermana en absoluto: que me hagan papilla el corazón no es mi idea de la felicidad, gracias! No sé por que le ha pedido matrimonio a Ginny, pero estoy por jurar que sus motivos no tienen nada de románticos. Y, por si acaso te queda alguna duda- añadió, aunque lo que iba a decir no era del todo cierto- no voy a echar de menos sus comentarios babosos, ni sus intentos de coqueteo, ni...

- ¡Está bien, está bien, no te pongas tensa!- rió el pelirrojo- La verdad es que, comparada conmigo, has tenido una reacción de lo más serena. Vamos, yo habría convertido a ese hurón malnacido en comida para hipogrifos de no ser por mi jefa. No se por qué, pero a ella lo de asesinar a Malfoy no le pareció buena idea... pero dejemos de hablar de mi aburridísima vida laboral y pasemos a cosas serias ¿qué tal por San Mungo?

- ¡Madre mía, con todo el tema de tu hermana casi lo había olvidado!- exclamó la chica, dándose una palmada en la frente- Hace demasiado tiempo que no hablábamos... ¿a que no adivinas a quién me han asignado como compañero en las prácticas?

- ¡Espera, deja que lo intente¿Zacharías Smith¿Gabrielle Delacour¿Millicent Bullstrode?- Hermione negó tres veces con la cabeza, y Ron concluyó, a la desesperada- ¿Peeves?

- ¡No, tonto!- cortó la chica, con una carcajada- ¡Luna Lovegood¡ Y, solo en la última semana, he estado a punto de matarla 38975'2 veces por minuto! Por cierto, ayer me preguntó por ti.

- ¿Ah, sí?- inquirió Ron, con un súbito destello de interés en la mirada- ¿y qué te dijo?

- Pues lo típico, ya sabes: que si seguíamos siendo amigos, en que trabajabas y esas cosas. Lo que más gracia me hizo fue que intentó enterarse, como el que no quiere la cosa, de si tenías novia.- respondió la castaña, sonriendo con complicidad.

- ¿Y que le dijiste?- quiso saber él.

- La verdad- reconoció la chica- Y si esto te parece poco, me dijo además que le gustaría volver a verte.

Ron rió suavemente, visiblemente halagado.

- La verdad es que Luna siempre me cayó bien- comentó, en tono casual.

- No me digas que estás pensando en quedar con ella, ya sabes, como una cita- aventuró Hermione.

- Bueno, puedes decirle que si, de verdad tiene ganas de verme, puede mandarme una lechuza especificando dónde y cúando.- respondió Ron, con sencillez.

Hermione lo vió claro: Ron estaba haciéndose el interesante. La verdad es que la chica detestaba que su mejor amigo asumiese ese aire autocomplaciente, en plan "soy el hombre más atractivo e interesante del mundo", que solía reservar para cuando salían a relucir sus conquistas. Hermione deseó no haberle dicho nada acerca de Luna, pero, por una vez, Ron iba a tener que cargar con las consecuencias de ser un bocazas. Puede que no se lo hubiese pensado bien antes de aceptar la propuesta de la Reina de los Pirados, pero Hermione se ocuparía personalmente de que se diera cuenta de que era realmente lo que acababa de aceptar. Así que, aunque solo con imaginarse a Ron y a Luna juntos se le revolvía el estómago, Hermione se limitó a sonreír con beatitud.

- Muy bien- dijo, con voz apacible- No te quepa duda de que se lo diré.


	6. Sin Mirar Atrás

_Feliz día de San Fermín a todos y a todas (aunque creo q ya llego con retraso)!!! Ah, y enhorabuena por haber logrado llegar hasta aquí. La historia ya va por la mitad, y la verdad es que creo q ahora empieza a volverse más interesante..._

_Muchisísimas gracias (cómo no) a** Quid Morgan,** a** Nagini86** y a** Demona, **miembro honorífico de la División Número Nueve de Aurores... Sois fantásticas!!_

**

* * *

****6: Sin mirar atrás**

_"You're the reason I'm leaving  
As we ride along under an optimistic sun  
The radio sings that Everybody song by rem  
And Here I Am Fighting Fighting  
Yes I'm Fighting not to cry  
And that's another reason  
Why I oughtta hate you like I do  
Like I do" (1)_

Franz Ferdinand "_You're the reason I'm leaving_"

- ¡Por el amor del cielo, Luna¿ Se puede saber que es lo que pasa hoy contigo!

Hermione miró a su pupila frunciendo el ceño. Puede que Luna se pasase la mayor parte del tiempo en las nubes, pero aquel día estaba mucho más dispersa de lo normal. Aquel despiste era demasiado incluso para ella, y la Gryffindor se las veía y se las deseaba para captar su atención durante una mísera fracción de segundo.

Luna se limitó a afrimar con la cabeza. Estaba muy pálida, y las ojeras le llegaban prácticamente a la barbilla. Teniendo en cuenta que, después del quinto café, continuaba bostezando y frotándose los ojos con aire soñoliento, no era muy difícil deducir que había pasado la noche anterior en vela.

- ¿Se puede saber que hiciste anoche? – añadió Hermione, después de que Luna hubiese respondido a su primera pregunta con un bostezo monumental.

- Mmmmmm... pues salí por ahí con tu amigo Ron- contestó en tono neutro, y, añadió, con una leve sonrisa- Hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto.

- Vaya, así que tuviste el valor de tomar la iniciativa y enviarle una lechuza- comentó la castaña, reprimiendo una desagradable y curiosa sensación, amarga y turbia, que comenzaba a crecer rápida y caóticamente en su interior.

- ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Si se hubiese tratado de una cita romántica o algo así, a lo mejor me hubiese dado un poquito de vergüenza, pero, de momento, solo somos amigos- explicó la Ravenclaw, encogiéndose de hombros con sencillez.

"_De momento_" El insidioso sentimiento se hizo un poquito más grande, como un globo que se hincha y aumenta de tamaño con cada respiración... o, en este caso, con cada palabra de Luna. Hacía años que Hermione y Ron no salían juntos de juerga. Lo habían hecho a menudo, durante los años que siguieron a la difícil etapa de Hogwarts: ellos dos y Harry se dedicaron durante un tiempo a disfrutar de su juventud libre de Voldemort, del mismo modo que lo hacía el resto de la gente de su edad. Luego el tiempo pasó, y cada vez resultaba más difícil encontrar un momento para verse que les viniera bien a los tres, cuando Hermione empezó sus largas guardias en San Mungo y los chicos pasaban cada vez más tiempo en el Departamento de Aurores. Empezaron a salir cada vez menos, y, al final, dejaron de hacerlo. Hermione casi se había olvidado de que Ron era el que siempre terminaba haciendo el cabra, subiéndose en la casita flotante para patos del estanque de un parque público, o cantando canciones de la tuna bajo la primera ventana que encontraba, sin saber quien dormía al otro lado. La idea de que Ron compartiese sus ideas descabelladas y su total ausencia de sentido del ridículo con otras personas resultaba extrañamente deprimente.

Hermione no estaba dispuesta a ceder ante aquella desagradable mezcla de emociones, que iba acompañada de cierta culpabilidad, como si el simple hecho de añorar a Ron de esa manera la convirtiese en una criatura mezquina y egoísta, que piensa solo en su felicidad y a quien le importa un pepino qué es lo mejor para su amigo de la infancia. De modo que intentó concentrarse en su trabajo, e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por sonreír:

- Muy bien- dijo a Luna- Será mejor que empecemos a ver pacientes lo antes posible.

* * *

Ginny se sentía ligera como una pluma. Ni siquiera el trabajo lograba ponerla de mal humor. Más que caminar, flotaba por los pasillos de la redacción, sonriendo a todos sus compañeros, incluso a aquellos que habían tratado de hacerle la vida imposible desde que empezó a trabajar en "_Witchic_"

Acababa de regresar de Italia, después de una maravillosa semana en los Alpes. El castillo de los Malfoy parecía sacado de un sueño, rodeado de colosales montañas orladas de nieve y tapizadas de un verde intenso y resplandeciente, que se reflejaban en las aguas cristalinas y gélidas del lago de Garda.

Parecía demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Pero lo era.

La joven Weasley llevaba casi toda la mañana frente a un pergamino en blanco, tan ocupada en soñar despierta que no le quedaba tiempo para algo tan trivial como el trabajo. No fue consciente de que había pasado horas sin dar un palo al agua hasta que el ruido sordo de unos tacones que se acercaban le hizo aterrizar de golpe.

- Weasley ¿piensas escribir una sola línea hoy?

Ginny levantó la vista perezosamente de su pergamino inmaculado. Cho Chang, con un impecable traje sastre de color gris perla y el denso cabello negro recogido en un moño brillante como la laca, esbozaba una sonrisita displicente.

- Bueno, ya sabes que, por lo general, no tengo que esforzarme demasiado para redactar un artículo... pero, para escribir sobre este tema concreto, tengo que matar primero a todas mis neuronas, y, claro, eso lleva su tiempo. Tal vez tú...

- Te crees muy lista ¿verdad? Vas por ahí con esa actitud pretenciosa, y ni siquiera te atreves a reconocer ante ti misma que ese compromiso es una farsa. Me parece que obcecarte de esa manera en no ver la realidad no es muy inteligente por tu parte.

Ginny se limitó a reír con jovialidad.

- Si intentas hacerme dudar de mi prometido, te advierto que pierdes el tiempo. Nunca había confiado tanto en nadie como confío ahora en Draco.

La sonrisa de Cho se acentuó cuando susurró maliciosamente:

- Es encantador ver hasta donde puede llegar la ingenuidad de una tonta enamorada. Te doy cinco minutos para que te aparezcas en casa de Draco, y veas la realidad con tus propios ojos.

- No me hace falta ir allí para...

- Eres bastante cobarde para ser una ex Gryffindor. Deberías tener las agallas necesarias para enfrentarte a la verdad, aunque tengas mucho que perder.

La pelirroja sabía que lo único que quería Chang era sacarle de sus casillas y arrancarle un pedacito de esa felicidad que tanto envidiaba. De modo que puso todo su empeño en controlarse para no darle una mala contestación a su jefa y logró fingir que simplemente no merecía su atención. Volvió a fijar su mirada en el pergamino en blanco, sin dignarse a responder.

- Pensaba que no podías decepcionarme más, pero ahora... no puedes ni imaginarte la lástima que me das.- concluyó Cho, con desdén.

- ¡Está bien, iré!- exclamó Ginny poniéndose en pie, cuando la Directora se dirigía ya hacia su despacho. Puede que fuese consciente de las intenciones de Chang, pero no estaba dispuesta a que la tildasen de cobarde- No tengo nada que perder, porque se que él ya no volvería a...

- No hace falta que me sueltes el rollo- respondió su jefa fríamente- Yo que tú me daría prisa, porque si tardas más de cinco minutos te pongo de patitas en la calle.

Ginny, consciente de que cualquiera de las contestaciones que se le ocurrían supondría un despido instantáneo, se desapareció sin mediar palabra.

El apartamento de Draco estaba silencioso como una tumba. Las persianas estaban bajadas, tal y como él solía dejarlas cuando salía de casa, los cojines estaban estratégicamente colocados sobre el sofá, y una docena de revistas formaban una perfecta pila en la bandeja inferior de la mesita auxiliar. Draco era un maniático del orden, y no podía permitir que una sola cosa quedase fuera de su sitio antes de marcharse a trabajar.

Estaba claro que allí no había nadie, y Ginny suspiró con alivio al comprobar que Chang estaba equivocada y que le había permitido escabullirse de la redacción para nada. La pelirroja sonrió satisfecha al imaginar la cara de su jefa cuando regresase a la oficina aún más feliz que antes. Entonces captó una vibración en el aire, apenas más audible que el sonido de una cortina agitada por la brisa. Poco, pero suficiente para poner sus cinco sentidos alerta.

Ginny se volvió lentamente, se quitó los zapatos en un gesto calculado para no emitir ni el más débil de los susurros, y se dirigió al dormitorio de Draco con un sigilo que haría palidecer de envidia al más experimentado de los aurores. Pero ni siquiera le hizo falta llegar hasta allí.

Apareció tras la puerta del baño, y se sobresaltó al ver a Ginny en el pasillo. Tenía el cabello color miel recogido en una cascada de rizos gruesos con un pasador plateado, e iba vestida únicamente con una camisa de Draco que dejaba al descubierto unas largas piernas bronceadas. En ese momento, a la pelirroja se le ocurrieron varias cosas a la vez. Lo primero que pensó es que aquella chica era bastante más alta que ella. Lo segundo, que el concepto de compromiso de Draco era, como mínimo, bastante peculiar. Y, por último, no podía dejar de advertir que la camisa que llevaba puesta la desconocida había sido un regalo que ella, Ginny, le había hecho a su novio por Navidad.

La joven Weasley parpadeó un par de veces con incredulidad antes asumir la realidad y recuperar el control de sí misma. Le lanzó una mirada furibunda a la chica (que parecía francamente intimidada) y se encaminó al dormitorio a grandes zancadas.

Draco estaba haciéndose el nudo de la corbata mientras sonreía, petulante y complacido, hasta que advirtió el reflejo de Ginny en la esquina superior del espejo.

- Buenos días, querida- saludó, sin dejar de sonreír- ¿ a que debo el placer de tu visita?

"_Hace falta ser cínico_" pensó ella. Acababa de pillarle con las manos en la masa, y el no mostraba el menor atisbo de preocupación o arrepentimiento. Por lo visto, Malfoy pensaba que el tener una rubia despampanante en el baño era una cosa de lo más normal cuando uno está a punto de casarse con una pelirroja diez centímetros más bajita.

- No quiero volver a verte nuca más.

- ¡ Vamos, Gin!- contestó él, con una carcajada- ¡Sabías que esto iba a ocurrir!. Me cuesta trabajo creer que realmente fueses tan inocente .Siempre he pensado que eras una chica lista.

- Draco ¿te importaría decirme que significa para ti la palabra matrimonio?- inquirió Ginny, con ira contenida.

Él pareció pensárselo antes de contestar:

- Estabilidad, un estatus social que podría ayudarme a progresar en el mundo empresarial, una garantía para no pasar solo mis últimos días- enumeró, en tono hastiado.

- ¿Y que pasa con la sinceridad y la confianza? Deberías haberme explicado a qué me comprometía cuando acepté casarme contigo, porque no tengo la menor intención de convertirme en la esposa florero de un hombre de negocios, ni a quedarme en casa cuidando a los pequeños Malfoy, muerta de aburrimiento mientras tú te dedicas a hacer travesuras con tus amiguitas. Puede que el matrimonio de tus padres fuese así y que a ti te parezca normal, no lo sé, pero yo no estoy por la labor de aguantar estas tonterías el resto de mi vida ni por todo el oro de Gringotts. Y que conste que lo que más me molesta de este asunto es que me hayas mentido. Si no estoy dispuesta a ser un medio para perpetuar el apellido Malfoy, mucho menos de vivir en una mentira constante. De modo que lo mejor será volver al inicio de la conversación. Conversación que, por cierto- añadió, esbozando una sonrisa fría y cortante como una esquirla de hielo- se ha terminado.

La chica de los rizos continuaba plantada ante la puerta del baño, como petrificada. Miraba a Ginny con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo, como si temiese que la pelirroja pudiera descargar su ira sobre ella, pero se equivocaba.

- ¿A que no sabes que es lo que más me fastidia de este asunto?- le preguntó Ginny en tono confidencial, como si aquella mujer fuese su mejor amiga en el mundo- Que esa arpía de Chang tenía razón.

La más joven de los Weasley no tenía la menor intención de regresar a la redacción de "_Witchic_" y soportar los comentarios crueles de Cho Chang, vestidos de falsa condescendencia. Le regaló su fabulosa alianza de compromiso a un mendigo, que dormitaba a la entrada de una estación de Metro, con un pastor alemán acurrucado a sus pies; y se compró una docena de chocolatinas en el primer puesto de periódicos que encontró. Empezó a engullirlas, una tras otra, a toda prisa, tratando de enterrar aquel extraño sentimiento de desamparo bajo capas y capas de grasa y azúcar, sin reparar en que alguien la seguía.

Malfoy la alcanzó cuando roía la barra número ocho, de chocolate con leche y caramelo batido, cuyo sabor tenía un extraño matiz amargo que Ginny no había advertido hasta ese momento. El contacto de la mano de Malfoy sobre su hombro, gélida a pesar del calor de aquella gloriosa mañana de mediados de Junio, hizo que la chica diese un respingo.

- Creía que había sido lo suficientemente clara cuando te advertí que no quería volver a verte.

Ella había tratado de sonar autoritaria, pero, en honor a la verdad, su voz delataba más melancolía que firmeza.

- Perdóname- suplicó él. Parecía honesto, pero, después de todo ¿quién podría creerle? Ya había tenido muchas, muchísimas oportunidades de demostrar su sinceridad, y las había dejado pasar una tras otra. Ginny estaba cansada. Llevaba años viendo como sus esperanzas, sus deseos y sus sueños se estrellaban contra el muro de piedra que se interponía entre ella y Draco, un muro construido pacientemente por Malfoy a base de egoísmo y de mentiras.

Ginny tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para resistirse al hechizo de Draco, a su voz de seda y a sus alucinantes ojos grises, siempre gélidos e indiferentes; pero, finalmente, logró vencer la tentación de aceptar aquellas disculpas y correr a los brazos del Slytherin. Sin embargo, no logró reprimir un ligero temblor en la voz cuando contestó, con sencillez:

- No pienso volver.

- Volverás- afirmó él, con convicción.

La chica hubiese jurado que aquel tono helado enmascaraba un velado desprecio por la debilidad que ella, Ginny, había demostrado hasta el momento. Puede que hasta ese momento, la pelirroja se hubiese atado una venda en los ojos para no ver la clase de persona que era Draco Malfoy, y que mereciese ser tratada con desdén. A pesar de todo, en alguna parte, aún le quedaba un pedacito de orgullo. Y él acababa de herirlo irremisiblemente.

Puede que, apenas unos segundos antes, Ginny se sintiese tan vulnerable que podría haber llegado a perdonarle. Pero él acababa de cometer un error garrafal: había conseguido sacarla de sus casillas, haciendo que el proverbial mal genio heredado de su madre saliese a la luz.

- Puedes apostar a que no- escupió, furiosa.

- ¡Muy bien, Ginevra¡Esto es genial! Todo este numerito de mujer despechada merecería un premio a la interpretación ¿Y ahora, qué¿Se supone que ahora yo tengo que arrastrarme hasta algún tugurio maloliente, beberme diez o doce whiskies de fuego y acabar conversando con el camarero acerca de las ironías de la vida¿Eso es lo que tengo que hacer hasta que me perdones?

- ¡Si quieres perdón, te sugiero que empieces por ahí!- bramó ella, señalando una iglesia cercana- ¡ Y, por favor, la próxima vez que quieras dirigirme la palabra, no te olvides de enseñarme primero un certificado médico que me garantice que te has curado del niñatismo crónico y que realmente sabes lo que quieres por una maldita vez!

Ginny se volvió, en un movimiento que pareció prolongarse durante una eternidad, sintiendo que una parte de sí misma moría en aquel instante. Pero, una vez le hubo dado la espalda al consternado Draco, le resultó mucho más sencillo de lo que esperaba volver a caminar sin mirar atrás.

* * *

_(1) Traducción (libre) de la canción que aparece al principio del capítulo_ " Tu eres la razón por la que me marcho/ Mientras vamos en coche bajo un optimista sol/ la radio canta esa canción de Everybody de REM (_Se refiere a la maravillosa "Everybody Hurts"_)/ Y aquí me tienes, luchando y luchando/ Sí, estoy luchando por no llorar/ Y esa es otra de las razones/ Por las que debería odiarte como lo hago/ Como lo hago"

_Pues nada, que el miércoles estrenan "Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix"... Hurra!!! Quería hacer honor a mi naturaleza friki e ir a Kinépolis ( este cine madrileño es un punto de encuentro de frikis cuando se estrena una peli como Harry Potter, Star Wars o similares) vestida con una túnica de Hogwarts, pero no me ha dado tiempo a_ _hacerla... Jo!!! Así que me conformaré con ir, sin túnica ni nada, pero, eso sí, al borde de la histeria... _


	7. Lo que no se puede negar

**7: Lo Que No Se Puede Negar**

"_The ocean is full cause everyones crying,  
The full moon is looking for friends at high tide.  
The sorrow grows bigger when the sorrows denied.  
I only know my mind. I am mine."_

Pearl Jam "I _am mine_"

- Acabo de recibir una lechuza de Hermione.

Harry levantó perezosamente la vista del libro en cuya lectura estaba tan enfrascado que le costó trabajo comprender que alguien acababa de dirigirle la palabra.( Un libro que, por cierto, poco o nada tenía que ver con la caza y captura de ex mortífagos con ganas de volver a las andadas)

- ¿ Y se puede saber que tiene eso de especial?- replicó, preguntándose por que narices Ron se empeñaba en hablar en susurros cuando el Cuartel General de Aurores se hallaba totalmente desierto.

- Dice que tiene que hablar con nosotros urgentemente- musitó Ron, tan bajo que Harry tuvo que esforzarse para adivinar qué trataba de decirle su compañero- Eso no es propio de ella y, la verdad, me preocupa. ¿Crees que estará siendo acosada por un psicópata asesino en serie?

- No creo que eso le asuste mucho, teniendo en cuanta sus antecedentes como miembro activo de la Orden del Fénix- respondió el moreno, sin molestarse en bajar el tono de voz y ganándose, de inmediato un "¡shhhhh!" por parte de su amigo, que miró a su alrededor con expresión preocupada- ¡ Ron, no seas ridículo, aquí no hay nadie aparte de nosotros! Como te decía ¿crees que un Lockhart del tres al cuarto podría asustar a alguien capaz de plantarle cara a la mismísima Bellatrix Lestrange y salir airosa del asunto? Lo más seguro es que esté un poco deprimida por algo del trabajo.

- Podríamos ir a recogerla a San Mungo cuando acabemos esta tarde e invitarla a tomar unas pizzas- aventuró el más joven de los varones Weasley- No conozco a nadie a quien no le anime eso.

Hay que aclarar que Ron había descubierto la comida italiana tan solo un par de meses antes, y que, después de haberse comido él solo una pizza del tamaño de una rueda de camión había llegado a la conclusión de que nunca había probado nada tan exquisito. Harry aún sonreía al recordar al pelirrojo engullendo sin tregua ante la estupefacción de Maya y la hilaridad de Samuel, durante una inolvidable noche de guardia en el Cuartel General. De hecho, Harry y Samuel habían colgado un cartel con la mítica frase "_Es como el paraíso, pero con queso_", pronunciada por Ron al saborear el primer bocado. El cartel en cuestión se había ganado una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Fowler, pero incluso Ketterick pensaba que aquella sentencia era demasiado valiosa como para caer en el olvido.

- Me parece buena idea- admitió Harry, con la extraña sensación de que se le olvidaba algo importante- ¡Claro, era eso!- exclamó de pronto, dándose una palmada en la frente- ¡Hoy tengo que entregarle a Roberts el informe de la investigación Brochdart acerca del rebrote de violencia pro- mortífaga! Así que...

- Ya decía yo que parecía demasiado bonito para ser verdad- bufó su amigo- Los tres juntos, como en los viejos tiempos...

- De cualquier modo, no creo que esa reunión me lleve más de una hora- se apresuró a añadir Harry, tratando de sonar alegre y despreocupado aunque se sintiese un poco culpable por dejar a Ron en la estacada- ¿por qué no la recoges tú en el hospital y nos reunimos después en el apartamento?

Ron asintió con la cabeza. Desde que Harry se había enterado de que Ginny y Draco habían roto definitivamente el compromiso, estaba de un buen humor envidiable. Sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, el moreno no se había lanzado de cabeza con a la reconquista de Ginny con ánimos renovados Así que, seis meses después, todo seguía igual. Cuando Ron le preguntó a su compañero de piso a que estaba esperando, este se limitó a contestar que no le parecía ético aprovecharse del difícil momento que estaba atravesando Ginny para pasar directamente al ataque. _" A pesar de todo, sigue siendo un buenazo_", había pensado Ron, cruzando los dedos para que ningún Malfoy, Nott, McNair o similar tuviese menos escrúpulos y se le adelantase, dejando de nuevo a Harry sumido en la amargura.

Los dos amigos permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que la voz de Madelaine Ketterick, que destrozaba por igual la melodía y la letra de una canción al más puro estilo mariachi, les devolvió al mundo real arrancándoles una carcajada.

Hermione estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Y eso era mucho decir, porque, desde luego, no era una persona de lágrima fácil.

Aquel había sido uno de los peores días de su vida, con diferencia. Y todo por haberse olvidado de una estúpida pregunta.

"_¿Es usted alérgico a algo?"_

Si la hubiese formulado a tiempo... Pero no lo había hecho. Se trataba de un despiste estúpido, e impropio de alguien tan metódico como ella. Puede que no fuese una excusa, pero aquel día se estaban ahogando en trabajo, y Hermione estaba muy, muy cansada y realmente agobiada. Sencillamente se había olvidado de preguntar, sin más.

El resultado fue que una amable señora, que no tenía más que una simple viruela de dragón, estuvo a punto de marcharse al otro barrio. La poción que solía utilizarse en esos casos no solía tener efectos secundarios, pero, en personas alérgicas al huevo, causaba una extraña reacción en cadena por la que los pulmones y la tráquea de los enfermos se cubrían por completo de plumas, lo que podía producir la muerte por asfixia.

Aquella mujer, desgraciadamente para Hermione, era alérgica al huevo.

Por suerte, tanto ella como sus compañeros habían reaccionado con rapidez y, tras un par de hechizos y un antídoto a tiempo, la paciente volvió a respirar con total normalidad. Sin embargo, y a pesar de sus buenos reflejos, Hermione se ganó la bronca de su vida. Precisamente en un momento como aquel, en el que una bronca era lo último que necesitaba.

Y es que empezaba a pensar seriamente que se había equivocado al elegir aquella profesión. La idea de pasar el resto de su vida rodeada de enfermedad le parecía, como poco, claustrofóbica. Llevaba años esperando un cambio milagroso, algo que le indicase que había acertado en su elección. Pero el milagro no llegaba. Y tal vez era demasiado tarde como para echarse atrás. ¿Tanto se había equivocado¿Tan mal había elegido? . Desde luego, si la respuesta era sí... bueno, evidenciaría una falta de madurez que ella no estaba dispuesta a admitir, ni siquiera ante sí misma. Lo único que no podía negar era que aquel maldito invierno se le estaba haciendo muy cuesta arriba. Parecía que nunca llegaría la primavera.

Entonces divisó un cabello rojo e increíblemente despeinado entre aquella marea humana, y la presión y la angustia se aliviaron en una abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ron había recibido su lechuza y había corrido a rescatarla. Solo porque ella se lo había pedido. Dentro de diez minutos, Hermione acabaría su turno y podría salir de allí, y su mejor amigo podría devolverle la sonrisa y las ganas de seguir adelante.

- Sanadora Granger, tengo las palmas de las manos más rosadas que el dorso ¿cree que voy a morir dentro de poco?- saludó Ron, fingiéndose preocupado.

- Si sigues saliendo a la calle con el pelo empapado, es muy posible que te agarres la pulmonía del siglo, pero de ahí a morirte hay bastante diferencia- contestó Hermione- ¿Acabas de salir de la ducha o qué?

- Pues da la casualidad de que sí. Hemos tenido un partidillo de Quidditch contra los de la División 4, y no iba a venir oliendo a tigre. Aunque, ahora que estoy aquí, empiezo a creer que tampoco se hubiera notado mucho- bromeó él- Por cierto, y si te interesa, hemos ganado. Podríamos haberles hecho papilla si Samuel no fuese tan paquete, pero qué le vamos a hacer...

- Salgo dentro de diez minutos... si me esperas, te prometo escuchar todo ese rollo acerca de la falta de técnica de Samuel, aunque lo más probable es que no entienda ni una sola palabra- prometió ella.

De modo que a Ron no le quedó más remedio que sentarse entre un hombre cubierto completamente de vendas (bajo las cuales se escapaban una multitud de pequeños tentáculos) y una jovencita cuya piel se había vuelto azul con extraños lunares amarillos del tamaño y la textura de pelotas de ping pong.

Aquella espera permitió a Ron observar por primera vez a Hermione en su medio de trabajo. La túnica de color verde lima, tan asociada a la figura del sanador, le confería cierta autoridad solemne, como el uniforme a un soldado. Su mejor amiga se movía por la sala ateniendo a los enfermos con profesionalidad y cortesía, y el chico advirtió que, de golpe parecía mucho más adulta, revestida de un aura serena, solícita y eficiente, pero también tenía un aire exhausto y extrañamente distante. En ese momento, atendía a un anciano, cuya cara se había vuelto del revés, de tal modo que la boca ahora estaba en la frente mientras que los ojos quedaban, más o menos, a la altura de la barbilla. Parecía escucharle como si fuese lo más importante del mundo y todo lo demás pudiese esperar. Y, lo que era aún más increíble, le miraba atentamente sin partirse de la risa ante semejante espectáculo.

- Oye, si quieres, márchate y yo contaré el parte.

La voz cantarina de Luna sobresaltó a Hermione, quien, en ese momento, trataba de prestar atención al señor de la cara del revés y lo conseguía solo a medias. Se sentía incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese su metedura de pata con el asunto de la viruela de dragón, y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no echarse a llorar sin más delante de los enfermos.

- Tranquila. Si no me importa...- empezó la Gryffindor.

La permanente sonrisa de Luna se acentuó.

- ¡Venga, no te esfuerces! Hoy has tenido un mal día, y creo que te mereces un respiro. Además- añadió con expresión traviesa- que un Weasley venga a buscarte al trabajo es un acontecimiento tan extraordinario que merece la pena escaparse un poco antes.

En ese momento, Hermione hubiese abrazado a Luna, e incluso habría jurado que comenzaba a caerle bien a pesar de sus rarezas. Lo cierto es que se moría de ganas de salir de San Mungo, y cada uno de los minutos que la separaban del cambio de guardia parecían prolongarse dolorosamente hasta la eternidad.

- Te debo una- murmuró.

- Para eso estamos, jefa- rió la rubia- Y ten cuidado. Ese pelirrojo tiene tendencia al vandalismo y no quiero que te lleve por el mal camino.

- Seré buena- prometió Hermione, agitando la mano en señal de despedida.

Al ver a Hermione acercándose, Ron se puso en pie y esbozó una sonrisa cálida, como la promesa de una primavera.

Tal vez, pensó ella, aquel invierno si tendría un final.

* * *

Ginny entró en la cafetería con un estremecimiento de inquietud. Sí, aunque le costase reconocerlo, estaba nerviosa. Y mucho.

La verdad es que tenía motivos. Por primera vez en seis meses (¿seis meses¿realmente hacía tanto tiempo de aquello?) iba a hablar seriamente con su ex prometido, Draco Malfoy. El mismo Draco Malfoy que se había ganado a pulso el título de "Grandísimo Cerdo Infiel Hijo de Mala Madre". El mismo que la había engañado, utilizado y traicionado innumerables veces durante dos años de noviazgo. El mismo que ahora esperaba, sentado en una de aquellas mesas. Puede que hubiese accedido a tomar un café con él, pero Ginny, que se sentía con derecho a una venganza, por pequeña que fuese, se había hecho esperar durante más de veinte minutos.

Tres días antes, la más joven de los Weasley se había cruzado fortuitamente con Malfoy en un andén de Metro. Cuando se encontró cara a cara con el rubio, maldijo mentalmente a toda la red de transporte público y a ella misma, por no aparecerse como todo el mundo, sobre todo después de la nefasta experiencia en el autobús que la había arrojado a los brazos de aquel ególatra malvado y disoluto.

Draco se limitó a sonreír con inseguridad. Había cambiado el traje de chaqueta por unos vaqueros, un jersey de punto y un cálido abrigo perfecto para un gélido día de principios de diciembre como aquel. Pero, desde luego, lo más llamativo era su cabello. Acostumbrada a ver aquel espejo rubio platino siempre brillante y ordenado bajo tubos y tubos de gomina, resultaba chocante ver su cabeza extrañamente desnuda, cubierta por una pelusa plateada cortada al uno.

- Hola Ginny. Estás fantástica.

- Tú tampoco estás mal- mintió ella. Lo cierto es que, a pesar de la ropa y el pelo, Draco estaba guapísimo. Más que guapísimo. Resplandeciente.

El chico rió. No era aquel sonido irónico y despiadado, al que Ginny estaba acostumbrada. Se parecía más a la carcajada espontánea y fresca de un niño de cinco años.

- Oye, Ginny, tengo muchas cosas que contarte, además de mucho por lo que pedirte perdón ¿Te importa que quedemos el viernes a las cinco para tomar algo?

Aquella sencillez, aquella forma de hablar, directa y sin dobleces, pilló a Ginny por sorpresa. A Draco siempre le había encantado persuadir a la gente para conseguir de ellos lo que quería trazando una espesa telaraña de argumentos sutiles (y, a menudo, falsos); pero muy pocas veces pedía sin más lo que deseaba. Prefería, sencillamente, no correr el riesgo de que le rechazasen. Por lo visto, también había cambiado en ese aspecto.

- Está bien- aceptó ella, a regañadientes. Al fin y al cabo, siempre podría largarse si los acontecimientos tomaban un giro demasiado extraño.

Pero, una vez en la cafetería, empezó a pensar que aceptar quizá no había sido una buena idea... tal vez, todo aquel numerito de niño bueno no había sido más que otra trampa para lograr su perdón, una estrategia, exactamente igual que lo fue, en su momento, la propuesta de matrimonio. Ginny trató de darse ánimos a sí misma. " _Lo tiene crudo conmigo. Soy una mujer nueva. Soy fuerte. Puedo manejar esta situación"_

Pero entonces, él sonrió.

Y ella empezó a pensar que, tal vez, no era tan fuerte después de todo.

* * *

_Hola!!! Inicialmente había pensado en actaulizar antes, pero, entre unas cosas y otras, me ha sido un poco imposible... Por cierto, genial la peli de la Orden del Fénix... o, al menos, a mí me lo pareció, tal vez porque han sido muy respetuosos con el personaje de Luna (que bonita la escena con los thestrals!!!!). Y queda menos de una semana para "Deathly Hallows... Aaaah!!!! Qué nervios!!!!_

_Como siempre, dar las gracias a **Nagini86, Demona, Quid Morgan** y **Penny90**... Vosotras teneis la culpa de que actualice!!!_

_La próxima vez, subiré dos capítulos a la vez... lo haré porque el 8 es un capítulo con el que no estoy nada conforme, que deja un sabor de boca extraño... creo q si lo publico solo me quedo sin lectores, je, je... Intentaré que sea antes del sábado... Hasta entonces, me despido con un fuerte abrazo._

_P. D. La canción que aparece al principio del capítulo es sencillamente alucinante. No suelo hacerlo, pero os la recomiendo, y mucho. Tiene la culpa de que me haya hecho fan de Pearl Jam (Justo cuando acaban de estar en España... si los hubiese descubierto hace tres meses... )_


	8. Paz y Bien

_Antes de que empeceis a leer, me gustaría explicar un par de cosas acerca de... bueno, de como quiera que querais llamar a esta aberración._

_La idea original para escribir esto nació (inceríble, pero cierto) viendo "El Club de la Lucha", una fantástica película de David Fincher, concretamente, cuando el médico le dice al protagonista "Si quiere ver sufrimiento, vaya a una Iglesia metodista los domingos (creo) por la noche", y también cuando la protagonista femenina le aconseja que visite un pabellón de cancerosos. La verdad, Draco me recuerda un poco al pobre Jack: poseído por sus posesiones y su estilo de vida. Más comentarios al final del capítulo._

_Por último, antes de empezar: he estado pensándome muy mucho el subir este capítulo. Ni siquiera ahora tengo calro que sea una buena idea. Lo he escrito y reescrito tantas veces que las palabras ya no significan nada para mí. Probablemente, el concepto que plantea debería haber sido desarrollado con más cuidado y de manera más gradual. Lo siento, pero al final ha ganado mi vena experimentadora... Esperemos que no acabe como la madre de Luna..._

**8: Paz y Bien**

"_Cuando la felicidad nos sale el paso, no lleva nunca el ropaje con el cual creíamos encontrarla."_  
Mme. Amiel-Lapeyre

Ginny revolvió nerviosamente su café. Y es que Draco y ella llevaban más de un cuarto de hora sentados frente a frente sin haber intercambiado más que los corteses saludos de rigor.

Aquello era extraño. Era muy extraño, y es que la Regla Número Uno de Draco Malfoy para manipular al prójimo consistía en atrapar a la víctima de turno en la implacable red de su hechizante verborrea. Sin embargo, ver a Malfoy tan callado era tan desconcertante como una nevada en pleno mes de julio. Un contrasentido. Por fin, la pelirroja se atrevió a toser levemente, al más puro estilo Umbridge.

- Imagino que, para ti, esta debe ser una situación un poco incómoda- dijo Draco, con una risita nerviosa- Tal vez te tranquilice saber que no pienso presionarte para que vuelvas conmigo, ni nada por el estilo.

"_Mierda_" pensó Ginny. Por mucho que le costase reconocerlo, había empezado a hacerse ilusiones. Puede que Draco no estuviese interpretando el papel de buen chico, después de todo. La chica no era capaz de definir exactamente en que consistía aquel cambio, pero era evidente que Draco no era el mismo de antes. Parecía como si el escudo de arrogancia irónica, cruel y autocomplaciente tras la que solía esconderse su ex prometido hubiera desaparecido como por arte de magia, dejando al descubierto al verdadero Draco Malfoy. Y aquella faceta levemente insegura, sincera y vulnerable resultaba irresistible.

"_Ginny, por Merlín¡céntrate!"_ se dijo ella, tratando de apartar de su mente una imagen en la que secuestraba a Malfoy y le convencía, de algún modo, para que viviesen juntos, fueran felices y comieran perdices.

Si al menos no estuviera tan condenadamente guapo...

- Vaya, he de reconocer que no me esperaba esto- murmuró Ginny. Draco arqueó una ceja- No me malinterpretes, pero...

El chico se rascó pensativamente la nuca. Si no fuese porque le conocía, Ginny habría jurado que estaba a punto de hacerle una confidencia espectacularmente chocante ¡y parecía preocuparle la reacción de la pelirroja!

- Supongo que, teniendo en cuenta mi comportamiento en el pasado, es normal que pienses eso, pero, afortunadamente para ti, te equivocas. En realidad, estaba pensando en mandarte una lechuza un día de estos- reconoció él, tratando de sonar despreocupado- Voy a dejar Londres por una temporada, y quería despedirme de ti personalmente.

- ¡¿Que te vas de Londres?! Pero ¿a dónde¿y por qué¿Cómo se te ocurre tomar una decisión como esa, así, de una manera tan drástica... y tan repentina¿tiene que ver con tus negocios?- exclamó al fin la chica, tras unos segundos de silencio. Aún no había terminado de asumir la noticia, pero, a juzgar por la expresión de Draco, aquello era solo el principio.

- He dejado mis negocios en manos de gente más competente- contestó él, pausadamente- Me temo que con tantas subidas y bajadas de acciones, y con tanto _"¡Compra, compra¡No, no, vende!_" me hubiese dado un ataque al corazón en un par de años. Por increíble que parezca, la bolsa y yo no estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Y no te creas que mi decisión de marcharme la he tomado de la noche a la mañana. Hace meses que no nos vemos, y lo cierto es que empecé a pensar en largarme de Londres el mismo día en que me dejaste.

- ¿Insinúas que te marchas porque te dejé?- preguntó ella.

- ¡ No, para nada!- rió él- Puede decirse que soy libre para marcharme gracias a que tú me dejaste, pero no porque me hayas causado ningún trauma irreparable, ni nada por el estilo. Así que no se te ocurra sentirte culpable, ni ninguna tontería similar.

Un millón de sentimientos se agolparon en el pecho de Ginny, luchando entre sí por cobrar protagonismo y predominar sobre los demás: ira, porque Draco no parecía en absoluto afectado por aquella traumática ruptura seis meses atrás; miedo ante la perspectiva de que una quinceañera mulata particularmente espabilada le hubiese robado la razón y la cartera al joven Malfoy; curiosidad, porque intuía que en aquella historia había algo que se le escapaba y se moría de ganas por saber qué era.

- Hay otra mujer- afirmó ella, tratando de conservar la dignidad.

- No exactamente. En realidad, todo esto es bastante más complicado. Creo que lo mejor será comenzar la historia desde el principio, es decir, desde aquel desastroso 12 de junio. Lugar: la puerta de la iglesia de Santa Teresa. Cuando me dijiste que entrase allí a pedir perdón, te aseguro que no tenía la menor intención de obedecerte. Pero, entonces... apareció ella.

"_En cuanto me entere de cómo se llama, me aparezco en su casa y la descuartizo al viejo estilo muggle, a hachazo limpio"_ pensó Ginny, esbozando la más beatífica de sus sonrisas.

- Era una auténtica belleza, y ya me conoces. La seguí hasta el interior de la iglesia, pero con tan poca fortuna que, antes de que pudiese acercarme a ella, sonó la campana y salió un tipo vestido de blanco. Los siguientes 45 minutos fueron los más largos de toda mi vida, aunque, por lo menos, allí dentro se estaba fresquito. Pero, cuando el sacerdote por fin abandonó el altar y parecía que por fin todo saldría a pedir de boca, mi inocente presa fue a reunirse con un grupo de cuatro o cinco personas, dejándome más plantado que una coliflor.

- No pretenderás que me crea que desististe con tanta facilidad- insinuó Ginny.

- Me conoces tan bien que hasta me das miedo- rió él- Tienes toda la razón: decidí esperar un poco más y atacar en cuanto la pobre infeliz se quedase sola. Estaba teniendo un día horrible, y quise salvarlo a toda costa, ya sabes. Pero entonces... salió el sacerdote. Y, entre todas las personas que había en ese momento en Santa Teresa, tuvo que venir a hablar conmigo ¡precisamente conmigo! Pensé que la mala suerte se estaba cebando conmigo; no podía creer que, después de aquel día de pesadilla, un tipo viniese a darme la brasa con beatadas. Sencillamente, era demasiado para mí. Y se lo dije.

- ¿Y qué te contestó?- preguntó Ginny, imaginándose a un anciano montando en cólera ante semejante falta de respeto.

- Pues resulta que era un tipo joven, tal vez cuatro o cinco años mayor que yo, y me propuso ir a tomar unas cañas y contarle qué había tenido de espantoso mi día para tomarme la libertad de hablarle a un extraño en semejante tono. "_Invito yo"_ dijo. Creo que en ese momento necesitaba que alguien, cualquiera, me escuchase. O tal vez quise creer que a aquel perfecto desconocido le importaba de veras lo que me había ocurrido. El caso es que acepté.

Ginny comenzaba a preguntarse a donde conducía aquella conversación, si es que conducía a alguna parte. La impresión de que Draco estaba a punto de confesarle una noticia- bomba se hizo más intensa, hasta tal punto que la pelirroja temió que, de un momento a otro, perdería la paciencia.

- Él... me invitó a una cerveza, y me escuchó. Y no dijo nada. Ni bueno, ni malo, nada de _"¡Prepárate para el Juicio Final y la condenación eterna!"_, ni cosas así. En cambio, me habló de su vida. Había pasado un par de años en un hospital para leprosos en la India, rodeado de pobreza, de enfermedad y muerte. Tendrías que haberle escuchado, Gin. Hablaba del infierno como si fuera el paraíso, y, simplemente con recordarlo, parecía más feliz de lo que yo me había sentido en mi vida.

- ¿Se puede saber que es lo que estás intentando decirme?- intervino Ginny. Después de todo, su paciencia había terminado por claudicar definitivamente.

- El mes que viene me voy a la India- contestó Malfoy, con la mirada fija en la mesa, como un niño que confiesa una travesura a su madre.

- ¿Eres consciente de que eso no tiene sentido¿De que es demasiado estúpido, incluso para tí¿Te has vuelto idiota o algo así? No te habrás dado a las drogas...

- Gracias por el cumplido, pero ni me drogo, ni me he dado un mal golpe en la cabeza ni nada que se le parezca- respondió él, con serenidad- Llevo toda la vida haciendo lo que se supone que debería hacer: primero para complacer a mis padres, y luego para convertirme en la encarnación de lo que nuestra sociedad considera un triunfador. Siempre he sido un auténtico desgraciado, sin ningún control sobre mi vida. Y mi única vía de escape era hacer también desgraciados a todos los que me rodeaban, incluida tú. Desde hace unos meses trabajo como voluntario en un centro de acogida para niños con problemas económicos y familiares, y nunca me había sentido tan pleno. Viviendo para mi mismo, solo conseguí amargarme la existencia, y, ahora cuando por fin hago algo por los demás... es como si acabase de empezar a vivir de verdad. Es una sensación tan maravillosa, tan nueva, tan...

- Ya, ya, creo que se de lo que estás hablando, aunque no entiendo muy bien...- murmuró Ginny- Por lo menos dime que no tendré que llamarte Padre Malfoy de aquí a unos años…

- ¡Oh, no! Por lo menos, todavía no me lo he planteado. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta que no he estado con ninguna mujer desde que me dejaste, tampoco supondría una gran diferencia. Es hasta gracioso: toda mi vida persiguiendo chicas y, ahora que he dejado de hacerlo, soy más feliz que nunca ¿no te parece irónico?

- Lo que me parece es que no has sido totalmente sincero en lo referente a las drogas- bufó ella.

- Mira, Ginny, la verdad es que, en unos meses, todo ha cambiado. Me han ocurrido muchas cosas, cosas que no sabría como explicarte. Y, aunque encontrara las palabras, lo único que conseguiría es que pensaras que me he vuelto loco de verdad- rió. Parecía aliviado- Si lo que quieres es una explicación racional que incluya pruebas de laboratorio, estadística y cosas de ese tipo, no la tengo. Pero una cosa es que no sepa explicar lo que ha ocurrido y otra cosa muy distinta es actuar como si no hubiese pasado nada. Porque ha pasado. No puedo pedirte nada, pero, si vas a sacar algo de esta historia, me gustaría que fuese algo bueno. Como, por ejemplo, que la felicidad se puede encontrar donde menos te lo esperas.

Ginny no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando ¿ realmente Draco Malfoy, el mismo Draco Malfoy que la había engañado, manipulado y traicionado sin el menor atisbo de remordimiento, pretendía que se tragara semejante patraña? Es cierto que el chico siempre había tenido un lado desconocido, una faceta oculta que ella no había llegado a conocer, pero, de ahí a intentar convencer a su ex novia (que probablemente le conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo) de que se había convertido de la noche a la mañana en una especie de versión masculina de la Madre Teresa…

Solo había una explicación lógica: Malfoy quería algo de ella. Todavía no tenía muy claro qué sería ese "algo", pero estaba segura de que toda aquella pantomima no era más que otra de sus tretas ¿Realmente la subestimaba hasta tal punto que creía que caería en una trampa tan evidente? Muy bien, pues si eso era lo que pensaba, la joven Weasley estaba dispuesta a hacerle ver lo equivocado que estaba:

- No se a que juegas, ni lo que pretendes- murmuró con frialdad- Pero un leopardo no puede borrarse las manchas, y, en lo que a mí respecta, serás siempre un miserable, así que ya puedes dejar de actuar como si…

- Al principio, yo también pensaba lo mismo que tú- interrumpió él. En contra de lo que cabría esperar, no solo no se enfureció ante la respuesta de Ginny, sino que continuó empleando el mismo tono suave y pausado, sin perder la sonrisa- Incluso llegué a temer que había perdido la razón. Que era absurdo intentar convertirme en un buen chico de la noche a la mañana, que estaba representando un nuevo papel, tal vez para mejorar el concepto de mí mismo. ¿Por qué, precisamente alguien como yo, se sentía de golpe de esa manera? Me pasaba día y noche dándole vueltas, y me sentía como una especie de Dr Jeckyll y Mr Hyde, un único hombre enfrentado por lo que quiere ser y por lo que es en realidad. Deseaba ardientemente lo mismo que tenía aquel sacerdote, y no sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer. Créeme, le di tantas vueltas…Así que, un buen día, regresé a Santa Teresa y se lo dije. "_Te envidio_", escupí, sin saludos, sin preámbulos. "_Oye, si no te gusta tu vida ¿Por qué no la cambias?_" contestó él, sin más ¡Ahí estaba la cuestión, Gin! Lo único que tenía que hacer era cambiar aquel "¿Por qué yo?" por un "¿Por qué no?". Y cuando lo hice, me sentí libre por primera vez en mi vida. Por fin había dejado de vivir en una mentira, después de tantos años... y, la verdad, esperaba que precisamente tú lo entendieses mejor que nadie. Al fin y al cabo, estuviste a punto de casarte conmigo cuando estabas enamorada de otro.

- Perdona ¿ que se supone que estás insinuando?- inquirió la chica, a quien la última frase había herido como el peor de los insultos.

- Vamos, Ginny, no te hagas la sorprendida. A menudo pienso en aquellos días, cuando estábamos comprometidos, y tú te pasabas el día organizando cosas, pensando en las listas de invitados y parloteando continuamente acerca de entoldados y flores, acosándome son preguntas del tipo _"¿Deberíamos poner ternera o buey de Kobe?",_ y preocupándote de todas esas cosas que tanto criticas, como si fueras una lectora de "_Witchic_". Era evidente que preferías centrar toda tu atención en detalles que carecían de importancia, porque, de ese modo, no te quedaba ni un segundo para reflexionar sobre lo que estabas a punto de hacer. Porque, en el fondo, sabías que era un error.

A Ginny le hubiese gustado responder con un comentario ingenioso, algo que hiciese que Draco cerrase la boca de una maldita vez y dejase de decir todas aquellas cosas. Pero lo cierto es que no se le ocurría nada.Tal vez porque Draco tenía razón. Pensándolo bien, ella siempre había sospechado que casarse con Malfoy quizá no era tan buena idea. .. aunque la idea del principito Slytherin haciendo algo por alguien que no fuera él mismo continuaba resultándole chocante, la verdad es que el chico hablaba con bastante convicción. Llegados a este punto, Ginny no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar con agotamiento. Intuía que no tenía mucho sentido continuar discutiendo con Draco, cuando, al parecer, no había fuerza sobre la Tierra (ni siquiera el más poderoso de los _Imperius_) capaz de hacerle cambiar de opinión. ¿Para que continuar, pues, malgastando saliva?

- Ginny, eres lo único que merece la pena de mi vida pasada, y me gustaría hacer algo por tí.- Draco sacó un par de billetes del bolsillo e hizo una seña al camarero- No se por qué tienes tanto miedo de reconocerlo, pero tu obsesión conmigo es exactamente igual que la mía por Hermione Granger: una forma de enmascarar lo que verdaderamente sientes. Tratas de fijar tu atención en una meta inalcanzable y, de esa manera, no tienes que enfrentarte a una realidad en la que verdaderamente podrías ser feliz. No se por qué, pero en eso nos parecemos: la posibilidad de ser felices nos ha aterrado durante muchísimo tiempo. Tal vez creemos que no merecemos serlo, Ginny, pero eso no es verdad. Yo he decidido perder el miedo, y creo que tú también deberías hacerlo. Pero hazlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde y tu oportunidad pase de largo.

El camarero miró los dos billetes y se quedó boquiabierto cuando el rubio le sonrió y le dijo que se quedara con la vuelta. Cuando Malfoy estaba terminando de abrocharse el abrigo para marcharse, Ginny murmuró:

- Antes de que te marches, me gustaría aclarar una cosa ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te gustaría hacer por mí?

- Ya lo he hecho – contestó él- Lo que quería era hacerte pensar, y, a juzgar por la manera en que frunces el ceño, lo he conseguido.¡Ánimo! Todas las grandes ideas y todos los grandes cambios empiezan por darle al coco. En fin, supongo que este es el momento de las despedidas... pero no quiero decirte adiós sin... bueno, querría saber si podrás perdonarme. Por todo lo que te hice en el pasado. Por la manera en que te traté. Y por darte semejante disgusto a estas alturas.

- Pues claro que te perdono, idiota. – respondió ella- aunque si, al final acabas vistiendo sotana, imagino que tendré que dejar de insultarte.

- No creo que eso ocurra, pero, pase lo que pase, espero que no dejes nunca de llamarme idiota. Nuestra amistad se volvería demasiado aburrida- rió él- Piérdele el pánico a la vida, Ginny. Ya verás como merece la pena.

La pelirroja contempló como desaparecía tras la puerta de la cafetería, caminando con aquel encanto especial, como si siguiese un ritmo que solo él percibía. Al menos en eso no había cambiado.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aquel local abarrotado se volvió increíblemente grande, frío e inhóspito como una caverna. El mundo parecía de golpe demasiado complicado, demasiado hostil como para que ella pudiese salir adelante sola. Ginny tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo colosal para no llorar. Después de años y años de mentiras y desplantes, todo había acabado. Y esta vez, el final era definitivo. No había posibilidad de segundas partes, ni de volver atrás.

Nunca se había sentido tan abandonada.

Necesitaba ayuda urgentemente. Y solo existía un lugar en el mundo donde podría encontrarla.

* * *

_Hala, ya me podeis pegar. Vale, hablando en serio: estoy harta de que todos los personajes tengan que acabar con alguien para ser felices y comer perdices. De acuerdo, en mis anteriores historias no todas las ovejas tenían pareja, pero no eran demasiado felices, la verdad "¿Por qué tiene que ser así las cosas?" pensé "¡Hágamos algo distinto!" La idea original era que se hiciese franciscano, como Fray Guillermo de Baskerville, y homenajear de paso a "El nombre de la rosa", pero eso era demasiado, incluso para mí..._

_Venga, vale ya de fan- fiction experimental surrealista y volvamos a la historia coherente (dentro de lo que son mis historias, claro)..._


	9. Piensa en cosas bonitas

**9: Piensa en cosas bonitas**

" _Quizá porque, cuando estaba contigo, no me sentía sola. Entiéndeme, no es que en otros momentos lo hubiera estado, pero, cuando pensaba en ti, me daba la sensación de que a tu lado era donde menos solo me había encontrado jamás. Y también me daba la sensación de que, aquel día de tormenta, me habría gustado besarte"_

Banana Yoshimoto "_Una experiencia_"

¿Es que no piensas decirme a qué ha venido todo esto?

Ron se dejó caer junto a Hermione, que estaba sentada en el sofá, mirando fijamente a la pared. El pelirrojo le ofreció a su mejor amiga un sándwich de paté con mermelada de frambuesa, y, cuando ella se limito a arrugar la nariz con asco ante semejante mezcla, él simplemente se encogió de hombros, y le hincó el diente a uno de los bocadillos con indiferencia, como si dijese "Tú te lo pierdes"

- ¿A qué ha venido qué?- contestó ella, al fin- ¿ Y cómo puedes comerte eso?

- Está muy bueno- replicó Ron, ofendido- Y me refería a toda esa historia de mandarme una lechuza en plan S.O.S, y luego pasarte 25 minutos en _mi_ piso, sentada en _mi_ sofá, en silencio y mirando a ninguna parte.

- He tenido un mal día en el trabajo, eso es todo- suspiró Hermione, como si pronunciar cada una de aquellas palabras le costase un esfuerzo titánico.

- ¡Pffff, venga! Si esperas ganar el Oscar por esta actuación, me temo que te vas a llevar un chasco monumental- replicó el pelirrojo, con fastidio. Aún así, la chica no parecía muy por la labor de profundizar en su repentina crisis, de modo que él, tras lanzarle una mirada interrogativa, se puso en pie de un salto- ¡Vale, pues si no quieres hablar, tendremos que corrernos una juerga como la de los viejos tiempos!- exclamó entusiasmado- Así, cuando te emborrache, me contarás todo lo que te pida. Ya sabes que los niños y los borrachos nunca mienten.

Cuando Harry regresó al apartamento después de la reunión con Roberts, se encontró a Ron y a Hermione bailando por el pasillo al ritmo de los Artic Monkeys y bebiendo lo que parecía vodka con limón.

- ¡Vamos, por favor!- le estaba diciendo Ron a la chica- ¡No pretenderás salir por ahí con esa pinta de monja fugada del convento! Si hasta yo podría ligar más que tú...

- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?- inquirió Hermione, ofendida.

- Querida, podrías sacarle más partido a tus piernas. Y ese jersey no te favorece para nada. El verde la va mucho más a tus ojos.

- ¡¿ Pero y esto de qué va?!- exclamó Harry, incrédulo. Escuchar al pelirrojo hablar como si fuera un clon de Lavender Brown le hizo cuestionarse seriamente su salud mental, y se preguntó si el exceso de trabajo no le estaría produciendo alucinaciones.

- Harry, no te asustes, pero Hermione tiene una crisis de las que hacen historia. He intentado razonar con ella, te lo juro por los Chuddley Cannons, pero ella se resiste. Entonces me ha dado cuenta de que no necesita un amigo, sino una amiga- explicó Ron, con naturalidad- Así que ahora soy la mejor amiga de Hermione. Era la única manera de salvarla.

- No se como habrás llegado a semejante conclusión. Aunque me hago una idea, teniendo en cuenta que lo único que no os habéis bebido es el aguarrás- le susurró el moreno a su compañero de piso- Voy a darme una ducha, y luego podríamos ir al Crescent Cove... espero que cuando salga del baño todavía no hayáis caído en coma etílico.

Cuando Harry apareció en el comedor, envuelto por una densa nube de vapor procedente de la ducha, descubrió con sorpresa que el ambiente festivo que reinaba apenas unos minutos antes se había desvanecido. Ron y Hermione estaban mirando con aspecto preocupado a alguien sentado en el sillón, que quedaba fuera de la vista del recién llegado.

El moreno casi sufrió un colapso al aproximarse y descubrir a una llorosa Ginny abrazada a un cojín mientras trataba de mantener la compostura. Por su aspecto pulcro, su traje de chaqueta, su camisa de seda y sus tacones imposibles, Harry dedujo que había venido directamente desde la redacción de Witchic. "Parece que hoy no ha sido un buen día para nadie", pensó, recordando la bronca de su jefe.

- Ginny ¿qué ha pasado?- murmuró, alarmado.

Ella se limitó a mirarle con ojos vidriosos, a modo de contestación.

- Creo que será mejor que vayamos a tomar un café- afirmó Harry, tendiéndole a Ginny una mano que la pelirroja aceptó titubeante- Lo siento, chicos, pero me temo que no podré acompañaros esta noche.

- ¡Hombres!- suspiró Ron, negando con la cabeza. Hermione no pudo reprimir una risita: la verdad es que Ron era una amiga estupenda. Ambos se despidieron de Ginny y Harry, sin poder evitar una punzada de preocupación al ver las condiciones de la joven Weasley, que parecía incluso más afectada que el día que anunció que había roto definitivamente con Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Y ahora, qué?- preguntó Hermione, cuando Ron cerró la puerta con gesto inasible.

- El plan sigue en pie, así que ¡ nos vamos de juerga!- respondió él, con sencillez- Si no te emborracho, nunca averiguaré lo que te ha pasado. Y, créeme, no puedo vivir con esta incertidumbre.

Harry y Ginny caminaron en silencio, el uno junto al otro . Ella parecía incapaz de articular palabra, como si las palabras formasen un nudo demasiado apretado en su garganta, y se impidiesen salir unas a otras. Esto resultaba bastante frustrante para Harry, que había intentado, sin éxito, entablar conversación en un par de ocasiones.

- ¿Te parece bien que entremos en cualquier cafetería y...?- preguntó él, señalando un local cercano con la cabeza.

La chica se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, y no volvió a dar señales de vida hasta que el camarero no le puso delante una taza de te de grosellas bien caliente.

- Se trata de Draco- murmuró, con un tono de voz extrañamente neutro.

- Creo que me lo imaginaba... ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez¿Ha vuelto con Chang?

- Ojalá- contestó ella, sonriendo sin ganas- Al parecer, le ha entrado una especie de complejo de Don Quijote, o algo así. Se va a la India dentro de unos días, a luchar contra los molinos de la injusticia y la miseria humana. De locos. Ah, y por cierto, ha decidido abrazar el celibato.

- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Harry con una carcajada seca- ¡Nunca había oído una estupidez como esa! Un momento...- añadió, al encontrarse con la pétrea mirada de ella- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

- Jamás bromearía con algo como eso. Y ¿a que no sabes que es lo más divertido? Que cuando le pregunté si se iba a hacer sacerdote o algo de ese estilo, tuvo la desfachatez de contestarme que todavía no ¿Pero como que todavía¿Es que acaso soy la única a la que la idea de Malfoy con sotana le parece una aberración?.

- "Aberración" se queda corto. Que fuerte. Y yo pensando que era gay...-

- ¡¿Perdón?! – rugió ella.

- Jo, no te enfades... a mi esa actitud de "soy un súper macho", ya sabes, todo el día alardeando de sus conquistas... me daba la impresión de que trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de algo, o tal vez de guardar las apariencias. Que quieres que te diga, me resultaba un poco sospechoso. Y, bueno, al parecer, tenía parte de razón, aunque, al final, tampoco le gusten los hombres... Bueno, tal vez sea una etapa. Sabes, reconciliarse con su pasado y eso...

Harry se interrumpió. Y es que Ginny Weasley, la mujer más fuerte del mundo, la chica a quien no había visto llorar desde el funeral de Dumbledore, se estaba viniendo abajo. La chica reprimió un sollozo y se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, con un gesto que le hacía parecer más joven y vulnerable.

- Yo... fui estúpida de mantener la esperanza y...- murmuró, entrecortadamente- Y el, no se, parece tan feliz... mucho más feliz que cuando estaba conmigo. Si me hubiese dejado por otra, todavía me quedaría el despecho. Podría preguntarme "¿Qué tiene esa que no tenga yo?". Pero esto es diferente. Él ha elegido precisamente aquello que ni yo ni ninguna otra mujer u hombre sobre la tierra puede darle. La verdad es que siempre fue un poco raro, así que supongo que debí haber sospechado que algo no funcionaba. ¿Te he contado alguna vez que nos reencontramos en un autobús¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que eso era tremendamente extraño, por no decir "Anti- Malfoy"?

- Bueno, he de reconocer que es una historia bastante surrealista. La realidad a veces supera a la ficción, supongo.- admitió Harry- Y tú...

- Yo ni siquiera se cómo sentirme- interrumpió la pelirroja, hablando con voz suave. Harry observó con el ceño fruncido de preocupación como la joven Weasley daba un sorbo a su té.

- Pues tómate todo el tiempo del mundo- suspiró al fin el chico-Y cuando por fin descubras cómo te sientes, si necesitas hablar con alguien... yo seguiré aquí. Tanto si necesitas alguien con quien hablar como si decides matar a Malfoy de una buena vez…solo házmelo saber ¿vale?

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza. Aunque era agradable escucharlo, Harry no tenía que esforzarse mucho para convencerla de que podía contar con él, pasara lo que pasase.

Porque Ginny ya lo sabía.

* * *

Hermione no recordaba haberse reído tanto en años. Ella y Ron se habían divertido como en los viejos tiempos, bailando y haciendo el payaso como adolescentes recién salidos del cascarón; y, gracias al pelirrojo, habían logrado que les expulsaran de un par de locales. Del primero, porque Ron había insistido en ir a cotillear con Hermione al lavabo de las chicas (según él, era su deber en el papel de mejor amiga de Hermione) a pesar de las advertencias del gorila de turno. Y del segundo, porque el más joven de los varones Weasley se había subido una plataforma, bailando como un jubilado con sobredosis de cafeína, y había concluido su actuación estelar arrojando sus calcetines a concurrencia. La idea original había sido arrojar la camiseta como una estrella del rock, pero el chico había pretextado que hacía demasiado frío.

- Bueno, otro sitio al que no podemos volver- dijo él, sin darle mucha importancia- Oye ¿no te apetece un chop suey de ternera y una coca- cola? Conozco un restaurante chino genial que no cierra en toda la noche. Eso sí, hay que ir en autobús, porque está realmente lejos y, no se tú, pero como intento aparecerme, con la borrachera que llevo encima lo más probable es que acabe en Fidji.

Resultó que coger el autobús no fue tan buena idea como en principio podía pensarse. Al parecer, el vehículo había sido tomado por una manada de turistas tiroleses con un par de cervezas de más, que perpetraban una especie de himno, cuya letra sonaba, más o menos, a "¡_Iodeleíiiiiii_!", gritado por cada uno de ellos en un tono radicalmente distinto a los demás y a cual más desafinado.

- ¿Crees que normalmente llevarán esos pantaloncitos para ir a trabajar?- preguntó Hermione, contemplando estupefacta a un señor gordo y rubio ataviado con el típico traje tirolés.

- No tengo ni idea, pero, si cantan así por la calle, no me sorprendería que tuviesen el índice de suicidios más alto del mundo- contestó él, con gesto de dolor- Merlín, esto es peor que un cruciatus.

- Piensa en cosas bonitas- sugirió la castaña, con una sonrisa.

- Ya pienso en cosas bonitas- respondió Ron, mirándola con una expresión súbitamente seria que desconcertó a Hermione. Justo cuando la chica se estaba preguntando que querría decir aquella mirada indescifrable, el sonrió candorosamente.

- Tal vez debería unirme a este maravilloso coro- agregó, como si aquel fugaz instante de perplejidad nunca hubiese ocurrido.

- Ni se te pase por la cabeza, Ronald Weasley- advirtió Hermione, en un tono que no admitía réplica- Quédate ahí sentado, pórtate bien y tal vez luego te deje salir a jugar con los otros niños.

- Aguafiestas...- bufó él- Está bien, lo haré, pero solo con la condición de que me cuentes qué es eso tan terrible que te ha ocurrido hoy. Para tu información, me he pasado todo el día tan preocupado que incluso he permitido que Sheldon Mopes me colase cuatro tantos seguidos en el partidillo de Quidditch.

- Hoy, en el trabajo, he cometido un error de principiante que no era propio de mí.- murmuró la chica, sin pararse a pensar en lo que decía. Tal vez el dicho tenía razón. Tal vez los niños y los borrachos nunca mienten.

Por su parte, Ron se echó a reír.

- Me pregunto cuando admitirás que eres humana y que tienes derecho a cometer fallos. Siempre tan perfeccionista, tan exigente contigo misma, tan autosuficiente... Precisamente por eso, me he preocupado tanto cuando nos has pedido ayuda. Tiene que ser algo realmente gordo como para que tú te plantees siquiera la posibilidad de que necesitas que alguien te eche una mano.

- ¡Eso no es verdad!- replicó Hermione, indignada. Pensándolo bien, y sin que sirviera de precedente, tal vez Ron sí que tenía un poquito de razón, pero, claro, ella no estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo.

- Bueno, no te enfurruñes. Y, por favor, confiesa ya en que has metido la pata- rogó él- Esto empieza a parecerse a una de esas conversaciones que no llevan a ninguna parte.

La chica le contó brevemente su incidente en San Mungo, insinuando la posibilidad de que ella, Hermione Granger, la pluscuamperfecta, tal vez se había equivocado un poco en lo que se refería a sus prioridades.

- Siempre me he considerado una persona trabajadora, responsable y muy ordenada. Mi casa es digna de salir en la portada de una revista de decoración. Pero, para ser una persona tan organizada, mi vida es un auténtico desastre. A todos los niveles: trabajo, amigos, novios (más bien, ausencia de novios)- suspiró al fin, con agotamiento- De verdad, estoy cansada. Ojala pudiese tomarme las cosas como Luna.

- No intentes comparte con ella- le aconsejó Ron- Porque sois como la noche y el día. En cuanto a lo del trabajo, lo único que puedo decirte es que nadie mejor que tú puede saber qué es lo que te hace feliz. Solo tienes que ser sincera contigo misma, y luego tener el valor de hacer lo que realmente deseas.

Resultaba un tanto chocante oír a Ron hablando con sentido común, incluso más que verle sacar a flote su faceta femenina, pero, evidentemente, incluso él había madurado. Hermione sopesó la sabiduría en las palabras de su mejor amigo, pero, en plena reflexión, se sorprendió a sí misma meditando acerca de la breve pero contundente alusión a Luna, y de la intimidad que se ocultaba entre aquellas palabras. Al parecer, Ron la conocía muy bien. Y, sin saber por qué, esto irritó a Hermione.

- Un momento ¿por qué yo no puedo disfrutar de la vida como Luna?- protestó.

- Hermione ¿tú serías capaz de dormir al raso en una montaña, arriesgándote a amanecer empapada de rocío?- inquirió él.

- ¿Por qué debería hacer semejante cosa?

- Por dormir en un hotel de mil estrellas.- respondió Ron- Eso es típico de Luna. ¿Ves como tenéis visiones muy diferentes de la vida? No se por qué te lo tomas tan a pecho, porque, la verdad, no es nada malo. No todos tenemos por qué ser iguales.

Ella hizo un gesto de asentimiento, pero no dijo nada. La verdad es que ni siquiera escuchó las últimas palabras de su mejor amigo. Y es que, aunque esa noche había tomado un par de copas de más, no había bebido lo suficiente como para olvidar que, apenas un par de meses atrás, Luna había llegado a San Mungo con un catarro monumental tras dormir al aire libre mientras buscaba nargles con un amigo en la montaña, cerca del lago Ness. Sin embargo, se le olvidó comentar que el amigo en cuestión era un chico pelirrojo que trabajaba en la División Número Nueve de Aurores y con quien había recuperado el contacto gracias a Hermione, quien, por cierto, sentía crecer su irritación por momentos.

Aquella sensación incómoda, sin embargo, duró lo que tardó el autobús en llegar al barrio chino. Ron y ellas se comieron un plato de tallarines y otro de Chop- Suey cada uno, y acabaron iniciando una batalla campal con comida contra media docena de franceses, cuando el pelirrojo intentó sacar a Hermione de su ensimismamiento arrojándole un cubito de hielo con bastante poca puntería.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, estaban entumecidos por el frío de la madrugada, agotados y completamente convencidos de que aquella había sido una de las mejores noches de sus vidas. Para entonces, la noche comenzaba a morir, y una línea opalescente empezaba a dibujarse tímidamente en el horizonte.

- Yo dormiré en el sofá, y tú puedes utilizar mi cama- dijo Ron, reprimiendo un bostezo, pero, antes de que se diese cuanta, Hermione, que se había sentado para quitarse las botas, dormía plácida y profundamente sobre el sofá en cuestión.

El pelirrojo se limitó a cubrir a su mejor amiga con una manta de cuadros escoceses que Molly Weasley había tejido con esmero, aunque Hermione no dio muestra alguna de notar la diferencia. Dormida, parecía mucho más frágil e indefensa, y resultaba difícil reconocer en ella a la eficiente y profesional sanadora que había visto en San Mungo apenas unas horas antes. Se parecía más a la Hermione de once años que había entrado en su compartimento tantos años atrás, en el expreso de Hogwarts, aquella niña que trataba de calmar su ansiedad ante lo desconocido aprendiéndose todos los libros de memoria. Era curioso que, a pesar el paso del tiempo, algunas cosas hubiesen cambiado tan poco.

Un estremecimiento recorrió la espalda de Ron. Pero no tenía nada que ver con el frío.

* * *

_En fin, esto es todo hasta la publicación de Deathly Hallows... gracias por leerme!!! La verdad es que os he puesto a prueba a base de paranoias...Wow, que nerviossss, dos días para el 21!!!_


	10. Desayuno

_Hola de nuevo!!! Aquí estoy, después de haber suspendido el exámen práctico de conducir por séptima vez (soy un peligro circulatorio...snifff), después de Deathly Hallows (sin comentarios) y de llevar demasiado tiempo sin actualizar... si es que soy un desastre._

_Este capítulo es una especie de "vuelta a mis origenes", más introspectivo que el resto del fic y sin demasiada acción. Lo siento, pero creo que hay un par de cosas acerca de nuestros protagonistas que era importante contar. Los dos últimos capítulos, en cambio, serán bastante más "movidos". Y es que ya está bien de darle tantas vueltas a las cosas..._

_En fin, espero que os guste... Estoy muy agardecida a todos aquellos que habeis leído hasta aquí. Relamente, hace falta tener el valor de un Gryffindor, je, je..._

**10: Desayuno**

"_Siempre lo había sabido, las palabras eran inútiles. Sí, a veces parecían maravillosas, pero, en cuanto las necesitabas, te dejaban en el atolladero. Nunca hallabas las adecuadas, nunca, porque ¿dónde buscarlas? El corazón es mudo como un pez, por más que se esfuerce la lengua en buscarle una voz"_

Cornelia Funke "_Sangre de tinta_"

Lo primero que vio Hermione al despertar fueron los ojos descomunalmente grandes de Buzz, uno de los gatos de Ron, pero aún estaba demasiado adormilada como para sobresaltarse. Aquella mirada verde e inteligente la escrutó con expresión perezosa unos segundos antes de decidir que la chica carecía de interés y, con un ágil salto, descendió del sofá y se dirigió hacia su amo, moviéndose con la elegancia de pantera.

Ron entraba en ese momento en el salón, con la cafetera humeante en una mano y un par de tazas de loza en la otra. Buzz se deslizó entre sus piernas con zalamería, ronroneando como si suplicase una caricia.

El pelirrojo abandonó su carga sobre la mesa del salón, sobre la que había colocado un floreado mantel, y recogió al gato, sujetándolo bajo las patas delanteras con un gesto firme pero delicado.

- ¿Qué pasa, chico¿Tú también tienes ganas de desayunar?- murmuró, mirando cara a cara al animal, que respondió con un maullido- Como sigas montando este escándalo vas a despertar a nuestra invitada.

Ambos regresaron a la cocina, y Hermione dudó un momento antes de ponerse en pie con sigilo y seguirlos. Por el delicioso aroma que inundaba el apartamento, la chica hubiese apostado a que Ron estaba preparando su "_tortilla ultraespecial con queso para los días de resaca_", que solía cocinar para ella y para Harry cuando los tres salían de juerga en los viejos tiempos. La cocina se encontraba al final de un estrecho pasillo, que ella recorrió silenciosamente, con un extraño sentimiento de expectación aleteando levemente en el pecho, como si estuviese a punto de ocurrir algo sumamente importante que aún no alcanzaba a intuir.

El sol del mediodía entraba a través de la ventana. Tamizado por unas cortinas que, tras un millón de lavados, se habían vuelto de un suave color beige, dibujaba contornos dorados y nítidos y bañaba la diminuta cocina de un resplandor cálido y suave.

Ron se estaba secando las manos en un paño de cocina mientras, a sus pies, Buzz bebía leche de un cuenco. En una sartén chisporroteaba una mezcla de huevo batido, queso y bacon ahumado, que despedía un olor delicioso y que confirmaba las sospechas de Hermione: se trataba, indudablemente, de la mítica tortilla de Ron. Puede que aquella escena no tuviese nada de particular, pero a la chica le embargó una extraña sensación, como si acabase de regresar por fina su verdadero hogar tras un día de trabajo agotador e increíblemente largo.

El pelirrojo no parecía haberse percatado de la presencia de su mejor amiga que, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, contemplaba en silencio el modo meticuloso en que preparaba el desayuno. Hermione había visto a Ron un millón de veces, no en vano se conocían desde hacía más de doce años. Le había visto reír, llorar de frustración, rojo de ira y pálido de miedo. Le había visto vestido con túnica de gala en la boda de Bill, con el uniforme de Hogwarts y con su vieja trenca verde; le había visto con el pelo corto, más largo e incluso rapado al uno; cubierto de barro o con la cara pintarrajeada con hollín (por cortesía de los gemelos, claro está)

Y, sin embargo, de repente, parecía un completo desconocido. No había en él nada de extraordinario: tenía el pelo, de un rojo incandescente, tan despeinado como siempre, llevaba unos shorts de cuadros azules y una camiseta amarilla tan vieja como las cortinas. Reconocía la forma de aquellas manos, de su cuello, hasta la última de sus pecas e incluso su olor, pero no podía evitar sentirse como si le contemplase por primera vez. Era una sensación extraña y un tanto inquietante. "_Debe ser por la resaca",_ pensó ella, meneando la cabeza y descubriendo con sorpresa una irreprimible sensación de abrazarle. Y no precisamente como a un amigo.

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo por concebir un pensamiento tan aberrante cuando Ron se volvió (probablemante en busca de más huevos) y la descubrió. La saludó con una de aquellas sonrisas llenas de luz, ajeno al conmoción que causaba en el interior de su mejor amiga, hasta entonces pacífico, predecible y tranquilo como un mar en calma.

- Buenos días ¿has dormido bien?

- Fenomenal- contestó ella, con voz trémula- Pero me he levantado un poco… revuelta.

- No me extraña- replicó Ron, riendo como un niño travieso- Anoche te bebiste hasta el agua de los floreros. Lo que me extraña es que no acabases en San Mungo, como paciente, quiero decir ¿te apetece tortilla?.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de encontrara las palabras para responder. Por lo general, Hermione tardaba siglos en decidir qué sentía exactamente ante la cosa más simple. Sin ir más lejos, llevaba desde los diecisiete años tratando de discernir si había elegido la profesión adecuada para ella. Y sin embargo, aquella mañana, la elocuente sencillez de sus emociones le sorprendió hasta tal punto que la dejó sin habla, incapaz de contestar sí o no a algo tan elemental como si le apetecía o no el plato estrella de su amigo.

Estaba enamorada de Ron.. Hasta ese momento, ni siquiera se había atrevido a sospechar algo así. Pero, en realidad, por primera vez en su vida, había llegado a una conclusión sin necesidad de un complejo razonamiento. Se trataba de pura percepción, sin el más leve atisbo de análisis.

Teniendo en cuenta que llevaban media vida juntos, resultaba bastante increíble que hubiese tardado tanto tiempo en darse cuenta. Es cierto que Hermione se sentía mejor consigo misma cuando él estaba cerca, y que a veces le echaba de menos un poquito más de lo razonable cuando pasaban un tiempo sin verse, pero siempre le había parecido algo natural entre dos amigos tan inseparables como ellos. Ni siquiera aquella particular afición por reventarle las citas al pelirrojo le había hecho plantearse que algún tipo de sentimiento acechase en su subconsciente, deseoso por salir a la luz. Sinceramente, si tan solo un día antes alguien le hubiera insinuado semejante posibilidad, se habría muerto de la risa. Y, de pronto, la verdad se le revelaba clara y luminosa, cristalina como el agua.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de alegrarse, asustarse o asumirlo. La racional Hermione enseguida recordó la cruda realidad. Una realidad rubia y soñadora que trabajaba codo con codo con ella, en San Mungo. De modo que, aunque en cierto modo, resultaba interesante descubrir que no tenía una patata fosilizada en el lugar donde debería estar el corazón, la verdad es que se sentía como una cucaracha por una multitud de razones. Principalmente porque estaba ahí, comportándose con Ron con total normalidad, como si quisiera seguir siendo simplemente su amiga, lo cual no era cierto en absoluto, y eso la convertía en una hipócrita. Eso sin contar con que, después de tantos años, había tenido que darse cuenta de la importancia que Ron tenía realmente en su vida precisamente cuando él ya tenía una feliz relación con una chica extraordinaria.

"_Está con Luna_" se recordó a sí misma "_Con Luna. No es el momento, ni lo será nunca. Sea lo que sea, lo que ha nacido debe morir."_

Hermione nunca habría dicho que su propia conciencia tuviese tan poco poder de convicción. En aquella cocina, inmersos en la calidez del mediodía, le costaba un esfuerzo titánico admitir que tenía que dejarle marchar, especialmente cuando parecía tan cerca. El pelirrojo aún la miraba, con aquella expresión desconcertantemente adulta con que la había observado en el autobús apenas unas horas antes. La pura verdad es que Hermione deseaba gritar, aquí y ahora, que daría cualquier cosa por despertarse todos los días del resto de su vida arropada por el olor de aquella tortilla pero, en ese momento, Harry irrumpió en la cocina, rompiendo instantáneamente el hechizo. El moreno, que llevaba en brazos a la otra gata de Ron, ni siquiera pareció advertir la presencia de Hermione.

- Oye, Weasley, estoy harto de que Fiona se meta en mi habitación a dormir ¿es que no piensas tomarme en serio ni un poquito¡Ostras, Hermione¿Qué haces aquí¡Un momento! No me digas que vosotros dos, por fin…

- Pero que gracioso eres, Potter- contestó Ron, dándole la vuelta a la tortilla con un giro de muñeca sorprendentemente hábil- No se por qué te quejas tanto de Fiona. Siempre estás por ahí, llorando por los rincones y lamentándote porque las mujeres te ignoran olímpicamente, y, cuando por fin una belleza como Fi te hace caso, quieres que te la quite de encima. No se, pero yo que tú me lo pensaría, porque no vas a encontrar a nadie tan interesado en ti como ella. A no ser que pasase algo entre mi hermana y tú anoche.

- No pasó nada- respondió Harry, con sencillez- Claro que, teniendo en cuenta que Ginny no está aquí, resulta mucho más creíble que en vuestro caso.

- No tengo ni idea de lo que insinúas- intervino Hermione, incapaz de disimular cierta irritación. Lo cierto es que la ironía de todo aquel asunto empezaba a resultar dolorosa- Nunca ha pasado nada entre Ron y yo. Nada- sentenció, poniendo un énfasis especial en la última palabra.

En ese momento, Ron le lanzó a Hermione una mirada esquiva y un tanto culpable. Y es que lo que la chica acababa de afirmar no era absolutamente cierto.

Ocurrió poco después de que Harry, Ginny, Ron y ella fueran a visitar a Bill y a Fleur que, por aquel entonces, vivían en París y acababan de tener una niña. Pasaron una semana en una de las ciudades más bellas del planeta, unos días que Hermione recordaba como los más maravillosamente extraños y mágicos de su vida, resplandecientes e irreales como un sueño que acabó el mismo día que pusieron el pie en Londres. Una parte de ellos anhelaba ardientemente quedarse en Montmatre, en el corazón aún palpitante del París bohemio, y Ginny sugirió, medio en broma medio, en serio, cambiar la niebla londinense por el sol de Francia e instalarse como okupas en aquel barrio fascinante, viviendo de la caridad y escribiendo novelas existencialistas que nadie leería jamás. Regresar a casa significó volver de golpe al lluvioso día a día de Inglaterra, a la niebla, al frío y a la realidad. El sueño terminó pero, por algún extraño e inexplicable fenómeno, ellos se resistieron a despertar, a retomar la vida que habían dejado atrás.

Hermione solía pensar en aquella época como una de las más confusas de su vida. Era como si acabase de abrir los ojos y descubierto que la vida podía ofrecer algo más. No sabía muy bien a qué podía ser ese "algo más", pero le resultaba inconcebible que no le esperase otra cosa que una infinita sucesión de días, cada uno igual que el anterior.

En aquello días, aún salía con Viktor Krum. Se trataba de una relación basada en la solidez de la rutina, que mantenía más por costumbre que por otra cosa y que, de buenas a primeras, comenzó a resultarle insoportablemente asfixiante. De modo que logró reunir el valor suficiente para hacer algo que, en realidad, deseaba hacer casi desde empezó su relación con el búlgaro, y cortó con él por lo sano, sin explicaciones ni excusas. Sencillamente, estaba harta. Y algo parecido les ocurrió a Harry y a Ginny: comenzaron a culparse el uno al otro de toda la frustración, la tristeza y el hastío que impregnaban sus vidas, y acabaron lanzando por la borda un feliz noviazgo de cuatro años que parecía destinado a prolongarse hasta el fin de los tiempos. Con el paso del tiempo, habían llegado a la conclusión de que habían sido víctimas de una especie de locura colectiva que Harry solía llamar _"El Síndrome de Montmatre_" y que les había a inducido a comportarse de un modo que ninguno de los cuatro hubiese imaginado apenas unos meses antes. Tal vez, el espíritu del surrealismo, que jugaba despreocupado a los pies del Sacre Coeur, había captado aquella afirmación hecha por Ginny a la ligera en la suave brisa de verano y había decidido perseguirles hasta la ciudad del Támesis.

Durante los días posteriores a su ruptura con Krum, Hermione se dedicó a comer helado con Ron durante la mayor parte del tiempo. El pelirrojo aguantaba impertérrito los infinitos monólogos de su mejor amiga, que no dejaba de preguntarse a sí misma acerca de lo acertado de una decisión tan drástica como la de mandar a paseo a su novio de la noche a la mañana. Y hay que decir que Ron demostró una paciencia formidable hasta una mañana de septiembre inusualmente luminosa.

Ambos esperaban, tranquilamente, a que el semáforo de una céntrica calle de Londres cambiase a verde, arropados por una multitud de rostros anónimos. Hermione llevaba aproximadamente dos horas dándole vueltas a un mismo razonamiento particularmente enrevesado que había elaborado después de una clase de psiquiatría. Puede que Ron estuviese harto de escucharla, y lo único que pretendía era que se callara de una maldita vez. Puede que él también estuviera confuso. O puede que fuese un simple impulso, sin explicación lógica . El caso es que había sucedido. Él la había besado ¡así, sin más!

No es que hubiese sido uno de esos besos de película: apenas había durado unos segundos, hasta que la multitud, insensible, les había arrastrado hasta separarles cuando el semáforo cambió de color. Pero bastó para que, una vez al otro lado de la calle, Hermione sufriese un ataque de cólera memorable, y después se pasó casi tres semanas sin dirigirle la palabra al pelirrojo.

Lo cierto es que nunca llegó a saber exactamente por qué se había enfadado tanto, teniendo en cuenta que Ron nunca se había caracterizado por un comportamiento demasiado sensato. Al final, había terminado por perdonarle, como siempre, pero no podía decirse que lo hubiera olvidado. Todavía, en los momentos más inesperados, se sorprendía a sí misma pensando en aquel inocente beso, puro y apasionado, dulce y ambivalente, maravilloso y completamente erróneo. Y, siempre que lo recordaba, maldecía a Ron por su total y absoluta falta de sensibilidad. Cualquier otro ser humano con una mínima capacidad de juicio se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella estaba pasando por un mal momento, pero Ron era demasiado egoísta como para ponerse a pensar en ese tipo de cosas y había actuado sin más, abriendo una brecha entre ellos, como una herida que apenas había empezado a cicatrizar.

La verdad es que había sido bastante fácil culpar a Ron y, con el tiempo, había logrado aprender a actuar como si nada de aquello hubiera ocurrido. Pero se había equivocado. Por primera vez, estaba dispuesta a reconocerlo ante sí misma: se había enfurecido con Ron porque aquel beso junto al semáforo parecía prometer algún tipo de esperanza que nunca llegó a cumplirse. Y todo por que él, el muy imbécil, la había esperado en la otra acera, sonriendo como si no hubiese pasado nada. Nunca, hasta esa mañana, había dado señales de acordarse siquiera de aquella mañana de septiembre. Puede que, al fin y al cabo, tuviese la sensibilidad de un cucharilla de té, y para él aquel beso no fuera más que otra de las millones de idioteces que hacía a lo largo de día.

Bueno, tal vez no fuese el momento de ir a por todas y presentarse bajo la ventana de Ron con un grupo de mariachis para declararle amor eterno... pero, al menos, merecía saber qué opinaba él de todo aquel asunto. Y estaba más que dispuesta a averiguarlo.

- Tu tortilla se va a enfriar- comentó Ron, poniéndole el plato humeante bajo la nariz. Él y Harry estaban mirándola, mitad preocupados y mitad divertidos ante la expresión ausente de Hermione, quien, en ese momento, guardaba un inquietante parecido con Gregory Goyle.

De acuerdo, pensó ella, tal vez tendría que esperar para indagar un poco sobre los sentimientos de Ron (si es que realmente los tenía), pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo a la menor oportunidad. Y, mientras tanto, se conformaría con disfrutar del mejor desayuno que había probado desde que dejó Hogwarts.

* * *

_Y eso es todo por hoy... ahora que ya no queda prácticamente nada para el final de esta historia, me hago el firme propósito de no dejar que pase tanto tiempo sin actualizar... tampoco quiero alargarme innecesariamente. En fin, si quereis felicitarme, arrojarme tomatazos o intercambiar opiniones acerca de Deathly Hallows, no teneis más que darle a cierto botón..._


	11. ¿Por qué no?

_Hola de nuevo!!! Esta vez he decidido actualizar lo antes posible, especialmente por el hecho de que voy a tomarme unas mini- vacaciones, y no regresaré a casa hasta el viernes..._

_Este capítulo es largo... bueno, es muy largo (normalmente, me ocupan unas 3 ó 4 páginas de Word, pero este tiene 6) . Pensé, claro, en partirlo en dos, pero he tenido malas experiencias con eso de cambiar la extensión original de los capítulos, así que espero que tengais ganas de leer, porque, ya os digo, es un capítulo extenso. También fue de los más divertidos de escribir, la verdad. _

* * *

**11¿Por qué no?**

"_Quiero hablar de felicidad y de bienestar, de esos raros e inesperados momentos en que enmudece la voz interior y uno se siente en paz con el mundo"_

Paul Auster _"Brooklyn Follies"_

Ginny se miró en el espejo, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación mientras apuñalaba sin piedad madejas de su sedoso cabello pelirrojo, recogiéndolo cuidadosamente en un moño. El simple recuerdo de las palabras de Draco la enfurecía tanto que a punto estuvo de clavarse una horquilla en el cráneo.

" _Al fin y al cabo, estuviste a punto de casarte conmigo cuando estabas enamorada de otro."_

¿ Que se supone que pretendía decir con eso? Ella había estado dispuesta a todo por aquella maldita víbora Slytherin, le había perdonado infinidad de veces, había soportado sus desplantes, sus mentiras y su falta de interés ¿Acaso no le había demostrado que le quería de veras? Ginny estaba segura de que muy pocas mujeres habrían aguantado estoicamente todo lo que a ella le había tocado aguantar ¿Cómo se atrevía, pues, a afirmar que ella estaba _enamorada de otro_¿Y a que había venido toda aquella mierda acerca de la felicidad, el miedo y la sinceridad?

- ¿Y de quien se supone que estoy enamorada, eh¡Vamos, ilumíname con tu sabiduría!- le gritó al espejo, increpando a su reflejo con expresión iracunda. No recibió ninguna respuesta. No la esperaba, por supuesto. Pero le hubiese venido bien.

Lo único aparentemente positivo de aquel desgraciado asunto era el cambio de actitud que la desgracia de Ginny había obrado en Cho Chang. Desde que la pelirroja había decidido confesar públicamente el triste final de su relación con Draco Malfoy, Chang parecía otra persona, educada y atenta. Ginny no terminaba de creerse esa nueva faceta de la Directora y, a menudo, tenía la sensación de encontrarse frente a una Viuda Negra que finge ser una cariñosa gatita. Intuía que aquella retorcida mujer utilizaba constantemente aquel tono de falsa condescendencia con ella para asegurarse de que la más joven de los Weasley no olvidaba fácilmente su condición de rechazada, pero a Ginny las motivaciones de su jefa le importaban más o menos un pimiento. Continuaba odiando aquel trabajo, tan estúpido y frustrante como siempre (o incluso más, ahora que había perdido la motivación) pero, al menos, ya no tenía que preocuparse constantemente de esquivar los continuos ataques de Chang.

Fuera comenzaba a nevar. Faltaban tres días para un fin de año particularmente frío, y las vecinas de Ginny debían estar preparando la fiesta del siglo, a juzgar por las bolsas repletas de botellas de champán que ambas arrastraban cuando se cruzaron con la pelirroja en el rellano.

- ¡Feliz Navidad, Gin!- saludó Shannon, la más simpática de las dos.

Ginny contestó con toda la alegría de que logró hacer acopio, tratando de no pensar en la horrible Nochevieja que le esperaba, soportando completamente sola la música ensordecedora, los gritos y las carcajadas de los amigos de Shannon. Lo cierto es que no era una perspectiva demasiado atrayente, aunque siempre sería mejor que volver a La Madriguera, donde el clan Weasley al completo la fulminaría con miradas de reproche y le dedicaría diferentes variantes del comentario estrella: "_Te advertí que esto terminaría así. Nadie en su sano juicio se fiaría de un Malfoy_", algo que Molly había repetido tantas veces que se había convertido en una especie de Mantra.

Apenas había salido a la calle cuando una tromba de nieve le caló de pies a cabeza.

- ¡Perdona! – gritó una atribulada ama de casa que limpiaba el balcón de un primer piso- ¡No te había visto!.

La pelirroja comenzaba a pensar que aquel día ya no podía empeorar cuando, al bajar un bordillo, el tacón de una de sus maravillosas botas se partió sin más. La chica pensó que, teniendo en cuenta que iba a llegar tarde al trabajo, cojeando y con el abrigo y el cabello empapado, podía considerarse oficialmente que aquella mañana era una auténtica pesadilla.

- ¡ A la mierda con estas botas! Las odio desde el primer día- gritó exasperada, lanzando el tacón contra una papelera y demostrando una puntería envidiable al encestar-¡Merlín, mataría por un café!

- No te hará falta- anunció una voz a sus espaldas.

Allí, con un vaso de cartón y mirándola con aire de preocupación, estaba Harry Potter.

- ¿A que viene este ataque de histeria?- preguntó el chico, tendiéndole el café amablemente.

Ginny le relató brevemente su poco afortunado día, tratando de mantener la calma.

- Una pregunta tonta ¿ por qué no te apareces sin más en la Oficina? Es lo que hacemos la mayoría, sobre todo cuando llegamos tarde.

- No tengo ninguna prisa por llegar- confesó ella, calentándose las manos con el vaso, que despedía un vapor tibio y aromático- Estas últimas semanas han sido un poco difíciles para mí, ya sabes. No puedo dejar de pensar en... ¡es que no me lo puedo creer!

- Ya, es bastante raro- concedió Harry, con cara de resignación- Me refiero a lo de Malfoy ¿quién iba a pensar que le tomaría el relevo al Dalai Lama?

- El día que vea a Draco vestido con una túnica color azafrán sufriré un infarto que pondrá fin a mi patética vida- bufó ella, contrariada.

Harry se rió con ganas

- Cuando quieres, te pones de lo más melodramática- dijo- Oye, supongo que estarás bastante harta de que todo el mundo se crea con derecho a darte consejos y a decirte lo que se supone que debes hacer, y que lo último que necesitas es que venga yo a darte la brasa. Aún así, y teniendo en cuenta que somos amigos desde hace años, me tomaré la libertad de darte mi opinión. Tu vida necesitaba un cambio. Y, aunque tu no hayas tomado la iniciativa, tal vez deberías aprovechar la oportunidad que se te ofrece.

- ¿Qué estas sugiriendo, exactamente?- inquirió Ginny.

- Que tal vez haya llegado la hora de que mandes a hacer gárgaras a Cho Chang y a su revistilla del tres al cuarto, y te dediques a escribir de verdad. Siempre he pensado que tenías un don, y que lo has malgastado demasiado tiempo.

- Estás mal de la cabeza- sentenció la chica, terminándose el café de un solo trago.

- ¡Vamos, piénsalo¿Cómo te sentirías si te aparecieses ahora mismo en la redacción y le dijeses a esa arpía presumida que se meta su trabajo por... bueno, por donde le quepa?

- No lo sé- mintió Ginny. La verdad es que no le costaba ningún trabajo imaginarse la escena, y sonrió como una idiota al pensar en la cara de Chang al presentarle su dimisión en términos poco cordiales.

- ¿Por qué no lo compruebas por ti misma?

- ¿Y que pasa con el dinero? El alquiler, la comida, la ropa y todas esas cosas no se pagan solas.

- Puedes venirte a vivir con nosotros- sugirió Harry- ¡No es una proposición indecente, ni nada por el estilo!- añadió, al ver la expresión casi asustada de la joven Weasley- Aunque admito que, si te lo pido, es porque necesito un poco de apoyo moral. El otro día me encontré a tu hermano y a Hermione, a la hora del desayuno ¡en pijama y en mi cocina!. Eso sí que fue un auténtico escándalo. Cualquier día de estos me veré compartiendo apartamento con un par de tortolitos enamorados que no dejarán de decirse ñoñerías y que me pervertirán con su falta de pudor. Ya sabes que, donde hay confianza, da asco.

- Me temo que tendrás que enfrentarte a ese cruel destino tú solito- respondió ella, divertida.

- De acuerdo, asumiré con valentía la tortura que me espera. Demostraré a todo el mundo que no le temo al final más trágico al que pueda plantarle cara un ser humano- bromeó él, alzando el brazo en ademán declamatorio- Pero, a cambio, tú abandonarás_ Witchic_. ¡ Vamos, Ginebra, si lo estás deseando¡ Llevas deseándolo desde que pusiste el pie en El Cuartel General Del Ejército de Clones Súper Divinos de la Muerte¡ Que se note ese orgullo Gryffindor¡Arriba los leones, grrrr!

Por alguna razón, aquel argumento un tanto absurdo y aquel extraño proyecto de rugido que recordaba vagamente al tigre de los cereales Frosties (o, en el caso de Ginny, le hubiese recordado en el caso de que ella supiese quien era el tigre de los cereales Frosties), terminaron por convencer a la chica de que dimitir era realmente una buena idea. Al fin y al cabo, aún tenía en mente las palabras de Draco en aquel café. "_Lo único que tenía que hacer era cambiar todos aquellos "¿Por qué?" por un "¿Por qué no?". Y cuando lo hice, me sentí libre por primera vez en mi vida." _Tal vez mereciera la pena intentarlo.

Sin mediar palabra, se dirigió resueltamente al cuarto de baño de una pizzería cercana, deshaciéndose de las botas en el trayecto y, una vez a salvo de miradas muggles, se apareció directamente en el despacho de Cho Chang.

- Llegas tarde, Weasley- murmuró Chang, con desdén, sin dignarse a levantar la mirada del pergamino que, en ese momento, estaba garabateando. Al parecer, la directora tampoco estaba de buen humor aquella mañana- Tendrás que recuperar la hora perdida esta misma tarde. Estamos a punto de cerrar el número de Enero, y no podemos permitirnos que los empleados holgazaneen sin pensar en las consecuencias.

- Me temo que eso no será posible, querida.- replicó Ginny, saboreando de antemano su triunfo- Me largo.

Al parecer, esa ambigua declaración sí merecía la atención de Cho, que levantó la cabeza como un resorte. Parpadeó con incredulidad un par de veces, y luego, murmuró, con una voz amenazadoramente suave:

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Me parece que no hace falta ser ningún genio para entender un concepto tan simple. Me voy, me largo, me marcho, dimito, renuncio. Ya sabes, adiós, hasta luego, au revoir, arrivederci, sayonara. No pienso regresar a esta oficina ni muerta ¿ha quedado suficientemente claro?

- ¿Puedo saber a que se debe esa decisión tan repentina? – rugió Chang, apartándose furiosamente un mechón liso y brillante de la cara. Era obvio que ya no trataba de disimular su creciente irritación.

- Bueno, podría decirse que ya no soporto escribir una sola chorrada más para tu ¿revista? Disculpa, es que no se muy bien como definir esto, sea lo que sea... Bueno, y, puestos a decir la verdad, tampoco te soporto a ti. Siento ser yo quien te lo diga, pero eres una cerda despiadada y una presumida, una manipuladora ególatra y una maníaca. Después de haber trabajado contigo, entiendo que los muggles tengan tan mal concepto de las brujas. Espero que te vaya muy bien y... bueno, se supone que venía a ser sincera contigo, así que creo que lo mejor será que me despida con un simple "Hasta nunca"

Sin esperar a que su ex jefa tuviese tiempo de decir palabra, Ginny salió de aquel despacho sintiéndose como la Reina del Universo. Metió sus escasa pertenencias en una caja de cartón y se despidió afectuosamente de Amanda y Penny, que parecían sinceramente apenadas por su marcha. Tras prometerles medio centenar de veces que les enviaría una lechuza, regresó a la pizzería donde Harry esperaba.

- ¿Qué tal¿Lo has hecho, de verdad?- preguntó el moreno con impaciencia, en cuanto la vio aparecer tras la puerta del cuarto de baño.

- Nunca había estado mejor- contestó ella- Gracias, Harry. De no haber sido por ti, no me habría atrevido jamás a renunciar como lo he hecho. Y créeme, me moría de ganas por hacerlo.

- Yo no he hecho nada- respondió él, quitándole importancia- Tu eres quiena ha dado el paso, solo necesitabas un empujoncito. Lo cierto es que no esperaba convencerte con tanta facilidad.

- La verdad es que tus argumentos eran bastante pobres- admitió Ginny- Pero, al parecer, eras el único que se daba cuenta de hasta que punto me consumía ese trabajo. Solo tú te has preocupado de verdad por mí, y te has atrevido a darme ese empujoncito que me hacía falta. No se como agradecértelo.

- No me des las gracias. Ya sabes que te quiero, así que no me ha costado nada. Si hubieras necesitado un riñón, te lo hubiese dado igual.

Aquella declaración tan simple y espontánea pilló a Ginny totalmente desprevenida. Lo cierto es que, tras su ruptura con Harry, él había pasado un par de meses agobiándola hasta convertirse en una auténtica pesadilla. Luego, cuando Draco y Ginny empezaron a salir, moderó sus declaraciones de afecto, pero nunca trató de ocultar lo que sentía por ella en realidad. Pero, ahora, las cosas habían cambiado. Draco ya formaba parte de su pasado. Y Harry...

" _Al fin y al cabo, estuviste a punto de casarte conmigo cuando estabas enamorada de otro."_

¿Y si Draco tenía razón¿Y si, en realidad, siempre había sido Harry?

¿Por qué no?

- Oye, perdona si te he hecho sentir incómoda- murmuró el moreno con preocupación, al comprobar que Ginny se había quedado en estado de shock- No era mi intención.

- Tranquilo- contestó ella, con una sonrisa titubeante- No me has incomodado. De verdad. Simplemente creo que, quizá, tal vez sea posible que yo sienta lo mismo por ti.

- Nunca digas cosas como esa por cumplir, Ginny- replicó Harry, cautelosamente- Aunque te cueste creerlo, yo soy muy ingenuo para estas cosas. Me lo creo todo.

- ¡No es por cumplir!- protestó ella- Verás, según Draco...

- ¡Oh, Merlín¿Por qué no maté al Padre Malfoy cuando tuve la oportunidad?- interrumpió él, al parecer, un poco harto de que el Slytherin siempre acabase siendo el centro de la conversación.

- ¡ No me interrumpas!- protestó la chica- Verás, según Draco, yo siempre he estado enamorada de ti, y mi obsesión con él solo era una forma de enmascarar el miedo a que volvieses a hacerme daño, lo cual es bastante lógico, teniendo en cuenta que me has dejado dos veces. Y, bueno, creo que Malfoy tenía razón- Harry levantó una ceja, incrédulo, y ella añadió con irritación- Oye, no sé que puedo hacer para demostrártelo. Nunca te he pedido nada, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Te lo ruego, Harry, cree en mí. Solo por esta vez, cree en mí.

- No es que no te crea, pero tienes que ponerte en mi lugar. Después de tanto tiempo, no puedes llegar un buen día y pedirme que confíe en ti sin darme ninguna prueba.

Ginny sonrió. De pronto, ya no le importaban las docenas de personas que les rodeaban en ese instante, ni el hecho de estar descalza sobre la nieve, ni el dinero del alquiler ni, en realidad, ninguna otra cosa que el chico de ojos verdes que la miraba con expresión dubitativa. Cunado le besó, un grupo de quinceañeros comenzó a aplaudir y a gritar _"¡Así se hace!"._ Harry reaccionó haciendo una reverencia que mereció una ovación, no solo por parte de los adolescentes, sino también por la de un par de camioneros, un vendedor de perritos calientes y uno de periódicos, y media docena de turistas japonenses.

- ¡Querido público!- gritó, como si interpretase a Shakespeare ante una audiencia extasiada- ¡Estoy enamorado!

Los aplausos eran cada vez más fuertes, a medida que se unían más y más transeúntes, y una ancianita comentó:

- Que bonito es ser joven...

Harry se volvió hacia Ginny, sonriendo exultante de felicidad, y le susurró con expresión traviesa:

- Y tú que pensabas que será un mal día...

* * *

- Somos los más pringados de todo Londres. 

Hermione concluyó el informe estampando su firma con una mezcla de energía e irritación que hizo reír a Christine Gray, que también escribía sobre el mismo mostrador.

- No me preguntes como, pero seguro que podría ser peor- afirmó la Hufflepuff. Cuando Hermione arqueó una ceja, añadió a toda prisa- Podría haber un gigantesco accidente pirotécnico en casa de Dedalus Diggle, y encontrarnos de golpe con veinte abuelos chamuscados. O podría haber una intoxicación masiva por...

- He captado el concepto- bufó Hermione- ¿Por qué no te advierten de estas cosas cuando entras en la Escuela de Sanadores?

- Probablemente, porque entonces solo estudiarían Medimagia chiflados como Lovegood, y habría una terrible escasez de sanadores- contestó Christine, encogiéndose de hombros- No, en serio, Hermione ¿Qué mas da perderse una estúpida Nochevieja? Ya verás como, a eso de las seis de la mañana, esto estará tan lleno de borrachos como cualquier fiesta de Fin de Año. Reconozco que la cena no es muy apetitosa, pero no estaríamos aquí si no mereciese la pena.

Hermione se limitó a dejar el informe recién terminado sobre la gradilla ¿Realmente merecía la pena? Honestamente, tenía sus dudas al respecto, pero ya no servía de nada quejarse. Y, de cualquier modo, no ganaba nada con andar lamentándose por los rincones. Lo mejor sería ponerse manos a la obra con otro caso lo antes posible.

Tal y como había profetizado Christine Gray, la noche del 31 de diciembre se caracterizaba por un número inusualmente alto de intoxicaciones alcohólicas, además de un buen puñado de las típicas maldiciones de las peleas, y algún que otro caso de Viruela de Dragón, que estaba en su época de brote.

- Qué barbaridad- comentó Christine, cuando Hermione y ella se cruzaron por el pasillo a eso de las cinco de la madrugada- Alguien intentó lanzarle una maldición de piernas de gelatina a uno de mis pacientes, pero, al parecer, se le trabó la lengua y le ha convertido en un gigantesco bollo de pasas parlante.

- Y, por lo que he oído- agregó Jules Henderson, un jovial enfermero que siempre hacía sonreír a Hermione- unos tipos han estado a punto de empezar un duelo en la sala de espera. Por lo visto, se habían peleado en una fiesta, y se los han traído a todos para acá. Lo peor de todo es que la pelea empezó por la típica bobada de "_Eh, tú, no mires a mi novia"_

- Diagnóstico: demasiado whisky de fuego- sentenció Albert, el novio de Christine, que corría de una cama a otra como si le fuese la vida en ello- La gente no sabe beber. Si los mandásemos a todos a dormir la mona a su casa, fijo que nos quedábamos solos.

- ¡Esto es una pesadilla¡No puedo más!- sollozó Hermione.

- No me extraña que estés hasta el último pelo de la cabeza ¡Si es que no te has sentado en toda la noche!- la riñó Christine- ¡Vete ahora mismo a descansar!

- Puedes ocuparte un rato de la sala de Observación- sugirió Albert- Los pacientes de allí ya llevan un par de horas ingresados y duermen como angelitos.

Por lo general, Hermione no solía aceptar ese tipo de consejos. Hacerlo equivalía a admitir que estaba agotada, y que la situación la superaba. Pero aquella noche, decidió hacer una excepción. Le habían vomitado encima cuatro veces, y se había pasado dos horas en la sala de Curas, suturando mágicamente las heridas de unos pandilleros, que habían utilizado el Sectusempra unos contra otros organizando una sangría digna de película gore. La verdad es que ya estaba bastante harta.

La sala de Observación estaba sumida en una agradable penumbra. Un par de enfermeras charlaban en susurros, sentadas junto a un mostrador, y, a parte de sus murmullos ahogados, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de los ronquidos de los pacientes, que descansaban tranquilamente. Aquello parecía el paraíso comparado con el bullicio de la Recepción.

Hermione se dejó caer en uno de los sillones. Mary Cunningham, una de las enfermeras, que llevaba el cabello negro y rizado sujeto en una cola de caballo, le saludó en un susurro:

- ¿Qué tal, Hermione? Tienes mala cara.

- Me muero de sueño- reconoció la castaña, mirando con envidia a los doce pacientes que, separados por cortinas, dormían a pierna suelta frente a ella. Mary volvió a su conversación, dejando a Hermione sentada en su sillón, en algún punto entre el sueño y la vigilia.

En el momento en que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, Luna irrumpió en la sala con su habitual sonrisa. Llevaba el pelo trenzado con espumillón azul, y hacía equilibrios con un par de cafés sobre su portafolios, tratando de no verterlos a pesar de que los vasos temblaban precariamente y amenazaban con estrellarse contra el suelo en cualquier momento. La verdad es que la Ravenclaw no tenía mucho futuro como camarera.

- ¡Feliz año nuevo, Hermione! Trabajamos en el mismo sitio y todavía no te había felicitado ¿no es increíble? Por cierto, te he traído un café ¿te apetece?

- ¿Cómo lo haces?- preguntó Hermione, dándole un par de sorbos al peor café que había probado en su vida.

- ¿Cómo hago el qué?- respondió su compañera, sonriente.

- Eso. Estar siempre contente. Venir a trabajar a San Mungo como si fuese el lugar más prodigioso del planeta.

- Bueno, en cierto modo, lo es- dijo Luna, encogiéndose de hombros- Disfruto con lo que hago. A veces, salgo de aquí tan cansada como si hubiese estado remando en una galera, pero no podría dedicarme a otra cosa. ¿Es que a ti no te ocurre lo mismo?

La castaña se limitó a beber su café lentamente, con cuidado de no abrasarse con el líquido aún hirviente.

- Oye, no quiero meterme donde no me llaman, pero el trabajo de Sanador es difícil, incluso aunque te apasione. No puedo imaginarme como debe ser venir aquí y aguantar todas las cosas desagradables y asquerosas, las broncas de los pacientes y de los jefazos... si no te gusta lo que haces. Debe ser una verdadera pesadilla- murmuró la rubia, mirando a su compañera con preocupación.

- Solo a veces- reconoció Hermione, tratando de sonreír.

- ¿Y por qué no tomas otro camino? Quiero decir, no tienes por qué pasarte la vida haciendo algo que no te gusta. Tal vez podrías especializarte en Alquimia, e investigar nuevas pociones curativas. Últimamente se está hablando mucho de una nueva línea de experimentación para hallar la cura definitiva de la licantropía. O podrías dar clase en la Escuela ¡o en Hogwarts! Yo siempre te he visto con madera de profesora, y, en lo que llevamos juntas, me has enseñado muchísimas cosas- sugirió Luna, dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda quizá demasiado fuertes- No puedes ser infeliz toda tu vida.

- Suena bien- admitió Hermione, mientras fantaseaba con la imagen de sí misma convertida en la versión femenina de Remus Lupin.

- ¡Pues no se hable más!- excalmó Luna, con tanto entusiasmo que se ganó un "¡Ssssshhhh!" irritado por parte de las enfermeras. La castaña se echó a reír, y su compañera no tardó en imitarla. Parecían un par de niñas traviesas sorprendidas por sus madres, riéndose en voz baja para no ganarse una nueva reprimenda.

- ¡Cállate, Hermione, que al final nos echan!- murmuró la rubia, cuando Mary les lanzó una mirada especialmente severa.

- Hacía tiempo que no me reía tanto...- suspiró Hermione, cuando finalmente logró controlarse- No me extraña que Ron se lo pase tan bien contigo. He de reconocer que al principio me parecíais una pareja un poco extraña, pero...

- Perdona, pero ¿de qué estamos hablando?- interrumpió Luna, con el ceño fruncido- ¿Una pareja? Me parece que te estás equivocando, pequeña. ¿De verdad creías que Ron y yo...¡Eso si que es gracioso!

- Bueno, os pasáis el día juntos, vais por ahí de acampada, salís de juerga y, en fin, parecía lógico pensar que...- se excusó Hermione.

- Tranquila, no te pongas nerviosa. No es que me hayas ofendido, ni nada por el estilo, aunque reconozco que es gracioso que seas precisamente tú la que se ha montado semejante paranoia. De cualquier modo, y hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, Ron y yo solo somos amigos. Cuando te dije que quería volver a verle, era solo eso. Además, para tu información- añadió levantando una ceja, con gesto cómplice- Estoy enamorada de otro.

- ¿Y puedo preguntar quien es?- susurró la Gryffindor, pensando fugazmente en tipos como Neville, Goyle y Dobby.

- ¡No, me da vergüenza! Bueno, venga, ya que insistes, voy a confesar: mi amor platónico es Mark Frost.

¿Mark Frost¿Mark Frost, el repartidor de leche¿Mark Frost, de Ravenclaw¿Mark Frost, el chico que había llegado un mes antes a San Mungo con una lámpara de sobremesa incrustada en el cráneo? Hermione era incapaz de ponerle cara a aquel nombre hasta que, de pronto, recordó como por arte de magia al Sanador en Prácticas del departamento de Psicomagia, un chico callado de sonrisa dulce y enigmáticos ojos color avellana. Hermione apenas había cruzado un par de palabras con él, pero habían sido suficientes para llegar a la conclusión de que tal vez el Sanador necesitase terapia con mayor urgencia que sus pacientes. Cualquier persona medianamente normal corría un riesgo serio de acabar compartiendo una _"folie- a -deux"_ con el Sanador Frost si pasaba con él más de dos horas por semana. Pero, claro, Luna no podía ser calificada como "persona medianamente normal".

Por otro lado, aquella breve conversación con Luna cambiaba completamente su perspectiva de la vida. Porque, a menos que el cansancio le hubiese jugado una mala pasada, la rubia acababa de decirle que Ron no estaba saliendo con ella. Es decir, que, o bien Ron tenía una novia súper- secreta, o bien estaba soltero y sin compromiso. Y lo segundo parecía, con mucho, lo más probable. Hermione no tenía muy claro si debía saltar de alegría o sufrir un ataque de pánico, pero tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello.

En ese momento, alguien entró riendo en la sala de Observación. Hermione la reconoció como Felicity, una enfermera bastante seria y poco habladora a quien jamás había oído quejarse.

- Oye, Fee¿has perdido el juicio o te ríes por no llorar?- preguntó Ann, la enfermera que se sentaba junto a Mary.

Felicity trató de contener la risa, y, finalmente, logró contestar entre carcajadas:

- ¿Habéis escuchado esa leyenda urbana en la que al primo del vecino de un amigo de un amigo vuestro le desapareció una nalga por llevar la varita en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones¡Pues resulta que, esta noche, tenemos el privilegio de conocer a la leyenda en persona!

- ¿Estás insinuando que alguien ha tenido el valor de presentarse en San Mungo porque se le ha esfumado la mitad del trasero?- murmuró Mary, con incredulidad.

- La realidad supera la ficción- respondió Felicity, afirmando con la cabeza.

Luna se levantó de un salto y, sujetando a Hermione por ambas muñecas, logró ponerla en pie mientras exclamaba, entusiasmada:

- ¡Algún día le contaremos esto a nuestros nietos!

Sin esperar una respuesta por parte de su compañera, Luna logró arrastrar a Hermione por todo el departamento de Urgencias, hasta la entrada de una sala en torno a la cual se arremolinaba prácticamente todo el personal del hospital (además de unos cuantos pacientes curiosos y hartos de esperar).

La castaña se quedó entre el pelotón, incapaz de seguir a Luna, que se deslizó ágilmente a través de la muchedumbre y se coló en la sala con toda la desfachatez del mundo. La Ravenclaw no llevaba dentro ni treinta segundos cuando regresó al corredor, un tanto ruborizada, y pidió a Hermione que se acercara con un gesto de la mano.

A la Gryffindor le costó un esfuerzo colosal pasar a través de la multitud que la separaba de su compañera. Se llevó un par de codazos y los insultos airados de una señora con malas pulgas que esgrimía su bolso a modo de arma arrojadiza, pero, finalmente, logró llegar hasta Luna.

- Le conozco- dijo la rubia, que parecía muerta de vergüenza.

- ¿Le has visto?

- No, pero he reconocido su voz. Me pone muy nerviosa ver a gente conocida en situaciones tan comprometidas. Sin embargo, creo que tú deberías pasar.

- Pero... – comenzó a protestar la castaña.

- Eres una sanadora muy competente, por no hablar de que hay cosas que deberían quedar en casa.- concluyó su compañera, prácticamente empujándola dentro de la sala.

Hermione oyó como la puerta se cerraba tras de sí, dejando fuera al pelotón de curiosos, cuyas voces le llegaban ahora amortiguadas, apenas más audibles que un murmullo.

Alguien había colocado un biombo de tela blanca a la entrada, de modo que resultaba imposible ver al paciente que estaba siendo examinado al otro lado, y que protestaba con indignación:

- ¡Le repito por decimoquinta vez que yo no llevaba la varita en los malditos pantalones¡ Se supone que esta es la idea que tiene mi jefa de una broma! Merlín ¿por qué tenía que tocarme la Guardia de Año Nuevo?

Luna tenía razón: aquella voz era inconfundible.

Era la voz de Ronald Bilius Weasley.

* * *

_Jo, cómo me gusta escribir acerca de San Mungo!!! En fin, ya solo queda un capítulo para el predecible final... Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Habéis demostrado una paciencia que ya quisiera el Padre Malfoy... Un millón de abrazos y hasta pronto!!!_

_P.D El Editor está haciendo cosas raras. Si leeis algo extraño, como si "faltara algo", por favor, hacédmelo saber!!!_


	12. Un final made in Hollywood

_¡Feliz Navidad! Ya se que realmente me he retrasado muchísimo al actualizar... no tengo perdón, pero, aún así, os pido disculpas..._

**12: Un final "made in Hollywood"**

_"True perfection has to be imperfect  
I know that that sounds foolish but it's true"_

Oasis _"Little by little"_

La fina tela translúcida del biombo era lo único que separaba a Hermione de algo que aún no estaba muy convencida de querer ver. Puede que Luna, con su peculiar lógica interna, opinara que aquel inesperado ingreso de Ron en San Mungo era algo así como una gigantesca conspiración cósmica para que Hermione tuviese, después de todo, la oportunidad de ser verdaderamente sincera con su mejor amigo. La Gryffindor, no obstante, no lo tenía tan claro.

Desde luego, una cosa era segura: no podía pasarse el resto de la noche ahí, plantada entre la puerta y el biombo. No era propio de ella comportarse con tanta indecisión.

_"Por el amor del Cielo ¡Ya no tengo quince años!"_ se recriminó a sí misma, atreviéndose, finalmente, a asomarse prudentemente al otro lado.

Las sanadoras Christine Gray y Clarissa Moore le esperaban al otro lado, contemplando al paciente que descansaba sobre la camilla. Además de bastante perplejas, ambas parecían al borde de un ataque de risa, y Hermione no podía culparlas: la situación superaba con creces los habituales niveles de surrealismo de San Mungo (que, dicho sea de paso, eran bastante elevados).

- Buenas noches, Sanadora ¡que agradable sorpresa!- saludó Christine, dejando escapar una risita.

- Sin duda, le habrán informado de que nos encontramos ante uno de los casos más fascinantes que un Medimago puede llegar a tratar a lo largo de su vida profesional- agregó Clarissa, destilando ironía a pesar de su expresión aparentemente seria. Su compañera no pudo reprimir una carcajada y, acto seguido, una cabeza pelirroja (que emitía una peligrosa aura de furia) se levantó de la camilla.

- Lo crea o no, a mí esto no me hace ninguna gracia- gruñó Ron, fusilando a Christine con la mirada.

- Vamos, Señor Weasley, deje de lloriquear como una nenaza, que no es para tanto- respondió la aludida, sin perder la sonrisa- Podría ser peor.

- ¿Peor? La verdad es que me cuesta trabajo imaginarme algo peor que esto... ¿y puedo preguntar por qué toda la plantilla del hospital tiene que pasar por aquí para verme el trasero? Ya que estamos ¿por qué no invita también a sus hermanos, a sus padres, a los vecinos, al perro...¿qué pasa con mi derecho a la intimidad?

- ¿Es que estoy interrumpiendo algo íntimo?- intervino Hermione- Porque si lo que quieres es que te deje a solas con Christine...

La expresión furiosa de Ron cambió radicalmente. Y es que acababa, al fin, de darse cuenta de quién era la tercera sanadora.

- Oh, no, joder, no me lo puedo creer- suspiró, cubriéndose la cabeza con una sábana- Merlín me odia.

- ¡No me digas que os conocéis!- exclamó Clarissa- Wow, sin duda esta es una de las mejores Nocheviejas de mi vida ¡Que corra el champán!

- Tal vez deberíamos solucionar cierto asuntillo antes de ponernos a beber sin control- sugirió Hermione- Bien¿por qué no echamos un vistazo?.

Crhistine asintió con una sonrisa juguetona, y levantó, con gesto teatral, el paño verde que cubría la zona catastrófica, revelando una extraña depresión cubierta de piel suave, pálida y pecosa.

- Al parecer, se han desvanecido los músculos glúteos, así como los vasos que los irrigan y las fibras motoras que los inervan. Aparentemente, no hay ningún otro componente óseo, muscular o vascular afectado. Los nervios clúneos...

- ¿Es que nadie piensa decirme de qué estamos hablando?- intervino Ron, indignado.

- Estamos comentando que tienes un hoyo el trasero- respondió Clarissa- Aunque seguro que ya te habías dado cuenta tú solito. Bien¿qué opciones diríais que tenemos?.

Las tres chicas comenzaron a hablar al unísono, recitando sartas de hechizos ininteligibles, y alguien sugirió apuntar todas las ideas en una pizarra y luego ir descartándolas una a una hasta encontrar la mejor.

- No tenemos tiempo para andarnos con tantas tonterías- replicó Clarissa- Oye, ya que eres amigo de Granger ¿por qué no nos dejas experimentar contigo? Solo un poquito, claro. Nada que ponga en peligro tu vida.

- Quiero de vuelta mi nalga izquierda. Y la quiero ahora. ¿Es mucho pedir?- murmuró Ron- Me corre un poco de prisa cumplir mi primer propósito de Año Nuevo: cargarme a mi jefa por hacerme esto.

Puede que la intención de Ron no fuese precisamente la de hacer reír a nadie, pero, al parecer, acababa de pronunciar la frase más divertida de la historia, ya que las tres chicas se echaron a reír escandalosamente, y no pararon hasta que les faltó el aire. Por fin, Hermione pareció apiadarse de él, y se remangó con gesto decidido. Empuñó la varita con firmeza y susurró un hechizó que Ron no logró escuchar.

La sensación de los músculos y los tendones, creciendo y tensándose bajo la piel intacta, era bastante desagradable. Cuando los vasos y los nervios crecieron y se ramificaron, Ron sintió un dolor difícil de comparar con nada que hubiese sentido nunca, pero apenas duró un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Unos segundos después, todo volvía a estar en su sitio.

- Buen trabajo, Granger- le felicitó Clarissa Moore, con una palmadita de felicitación en la espalda- Aunque hay que reconocer que tenías una buena materia prima. Una anatomía de libro, si señor.

- ¿Os importaría dejar de mirarme?- Pidió el chico, cubriéndose pudorosamente con la sábana- Esto empieza a resultar un pelín violento.

- Somos Sanadoras- replicó Clarissa, con indignación- no camioneros en un local de Strip-tease de carretera.

- Y que conste que respetamos muchísimo a los camioneros- terció Christine- Oye, Hermione, ya que has hecho tú el trabajo ¿te importaría cumplimentar los impresos del alta?

- Eso, y luego te tomas un descanso. Pero uno de verdad- añadió la otra- después de la nochecita que llevamos, solo nos faltaba que a ti te diera un paraflús.

Christine susurró algo, y las dos salieron de las sala riendo de nuevo. Hermione, por su parte, se sentó frente a un escritorio al otro lado del biombo, y suspiró al contemplar la montaña de formularios impresos en tinta púrpura que le esperaban.

Ron apenas tardó un par de minutos en aparecer, llevando bajo el brazo su viejo abrigo verde y su bufanda. Parecía más irritado que otra cosa, y cuando Hermione le tendió los papeles del alta, los miró un par de segundos antes de murmurar:

- ¿No hay posibilidad de destruir todo esto? Preferiría que no quedara ninguna prueba de... bueno, ya sabes.

- Es ilegal destruir informes oficiales- contestó Hermione, bostezando sin esforzarse por disimular.

- En fin, tendré que conformarme con asesinar a Maddie. Claro, que no servirá de nada si luego cierta Sanadora va corriendo al Ministerio para delatarme.

- Tranquilo. Estoy tan cansada que no creo que recuerde nada de esta conversación...- respondió ella, bostezando de nuevo- Pero, si yo fuera tú, dejaría los planes homicidas para mañana y me iría a dormir. Es lo mejor que se puede hacer a estas horas...

Ambos salieron de la sala, y se sorprendieron al ver que los curiosos se habían dispersado. Solo Albert Smith recorría el pasillo apresuradamente. El Sanador, que lucía un inexplicable gorro de Papá Noel fucsia con corazones amarillos (probablemente, a sugerencia de Luna), les miró con el ceño fruncido y exclamó, visiblemente desconcertado:

- ¿Pero se puede saber qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

Es cierto que Hermione había prometido que descansaría pero, sinceramente, no le parecía que el haber roto su promesa justificara tanto alboroto. Albert parecía más que dispuesto a echarle una bronca antológica pero, afortunadamente, en ese momento apareció Luna. La Ravenclaw también parecía un tanto extrañada, pero enseguida volvió a sonreír alegremente.

- Una paciente me acaba de regalar un enorme pastel de calabaza casero- anunció, con jovialidad- ¿Os apetece un trozo¡Oh, venga! Es mi turno de descanso, y me vendría bien un poco de compañía. ¿No seréis capaces de decirme que no, verdad?

La rubia prácticamente los arrastró hasta la sala donde solían reunirse los Sanadores, que , en ese momento, estaba vacía. Les instaló en un sofá destartalado y preparó tres tazas de cacao caliente, mientras parloteaba sin parar. Pero, cuando parecía dispuesta a sentarse junto a ellos, Christine abrió la puerta con cara de circunstancias:

- Oye Luna ¿sabes, ese paciente tuyo que... bueno, ese que estaba tan grave? Creo que sería mejor que fueses a echarle un vistazo, porque ha empezado otra vez a _tú- ya- sabes- que_.

- En fin, qué se le va a hacer, el deber es lo primero- contestó Luna, encogiéndose de hombros.

Precisamente en el momento en que la puerta volvía a cerrarse suavemente, Hermione Granger tuvo una revelación: acababa de ser víctima de una encerrona en toda regla. Luna había planeado todo aquello para dejarla a solas con Ron, y, probablemente, Christine habría conspirado con ella. En cuanto tuviese la ocasión, las mataría a las dos sin miramientos. Pero, ahora, lo único que le preocupaba era salir de aquella situación tan violenta lo antes posible. ¡ Menos mal que Ron no parecía haberse dado cuenta de nada!

Puesto que no se le ocurría nada que decir, Hermione se limitó atiborrarse de pastel, que, por cierto, sabía a gloria. Al fin y al cabo, llevaba casi ocho horas sin probar bocado. Estaba tan concentrada en engullir que podría haberse olvidado incluso de Ron, si no fuera porque una risita a su derecha hizo que se volviera, para descubrir al pelirrojo mirándola, con expresión mitad divertida, mitad asustada. ¿Por qué se habían sentado tan cerca el uno del otro¿ Y por qué, de repente, parecía hacer tanto calor?

- ¡Jo, no me mires como si fuera el calamar gigante! Es que tengo un poco de hambre...- murmuró ella, avergonzada.

- No lo dudo- respondió Ron, tratando de disimular otra risita- No te cortes, por mí como si te comes hasta las paredes...

Hermione trató de mostrarse ofendida, y dejó su trozo de pastel en la mesa con gesto digno.

- ¿No te habrás enfadado?- preguntó él, todavía sonriente.

- No- contestó ella, escuetamente, sonando bastante cortante.

- Vale, pues me alegro de que te lo hayas tomado así de bien, porque quiero preguntarte algo... Verás, es la segunda vez que vengo a San Mungo, y me ha surgido una duda tonta ¿siempre tienes esa cara de funeral cuando trabajas?

Bien, puede que Ron no estuviese saliendo con Luna, pero, desde luego, había pasado con ella el tiempo suficiente como para contagiarse de aquella sinceridad casi hiriente.

- Honestamente, no suelo mirarme en los espejos cuando trabajo, así que no se si tengo cara de funeral o no- respondió ella, ásperamente- De cualquier forma ¿ qué importancia tiene eso? Al fin y al cabo, solo es trabajo.

- Bueno, la verdad es que la tercera edad siempre me ha caído bien, así que no quiero que vayas por ahí deprimiendo a los ancianitos de Londres con esa mirada de alma en pena. Siendo tan buena Sanadora, me parece mentira que no conozcas el poder terapéutico de una sonrisa.

Muy curioso que él sacase a relucir el tema de las sonrisas, cuando la suya rozaba la perfección. Pura, cálida, incondicional. Un poco tímida (este efecto se veía acentuado por el tenue rubor de sus orejas), y, a pesar de todo, capaz de transmitir una curiosa sensación de seguridad.

Podría haberlo hecho. Podría haber dicho la verdad en ese momento. Pero, después de todo, había demasiado que perder, demasiados motivos para no arriesgarlo todo por una simple sonrisa.

- Me parece que lo que tú quieres es que yo sea como Luna- replicó la chica.

Él negó con la cabeza, casi indignado. Se revolvió el cabello con gesto impaciente, desordenando más aún aquellos mechones de seda de color rojo encendido. Verdaderamente, empezaba a hacer mucho calor

- ¿Es que no has entendido nada? No quiero que seas como Luna ¡quiero que seas Hermione! No la Hermione que hace lo que el mundo espera de ella porque su prioridad en la vida sea complacer a sus padres, o a sus profesores, o a quien sea. Quiero que seas la persona que sabe lo que quiere, que es capaz de luchar y de darlo todo por aquello en lo que cree, aunque sea algo tan ridículo como la PEDDO. Bueno, acabamos de empezar el año, y ya sabes lo que dicen: año nuevo, vida nueva. Vamos, haz un esfuerzo ¿qué es lo que _verdaderamente _deseas?

- Deseo acabar mis prácticas en San Mungo y no volver a pisar un hospital en mi vida. Creo que me gustaría ser profesora.- confesó ella, sin dudar un instante.

- ¡Genial! Estás de suerte, porque en Hogwarts la mitad del profesorado está deseando jubilarse de una vez por todas... hasta vas a poder elegir qué asignatura quieres impartir, aunque te advierto que Herbología ya está ocupada. Bien ¿qué más deseas?

Ron parecía realmente interesado en su respuesta. Miraba a Hermione con curiosidad, expectante. Sin dejar de mirarla con aquellos ojos azules, escrutadores, le apartó un rizo de la cara, con gesto distraído. Aquellos ojos, casi transparentes, que parecían leer en ella como si fuese un libro abierto... Merlín ¿por qué hacía tanto calor en pleno invierno? Fuera estaba nevando, pero en San Mungo hacía un bochorno insoportable, como si a través de los conductos de ventilación se filtrase viento del sur, cargado del ardiente espíritu del desierto. Un calor dispuesto a penetrar a través de los poros de su piel y a deslizarse mezclado con su sangre, como si una corriente telúrica sacudiese los cimientos de su ordenada vida, hasta entonces regida por principios absolutamente racionales. Era una sensación similar a la que oprime el corazón en una tarde de verano, cuando está a punto de estallar una tormenta eléctrica.

Hermione nunca fue capaz de precisar exactamente qué era lo que había desencadenado aquel instante de locura transitoria, ni siquiera más tarde, cuando la tormenta ya había pasado. Tal vez la culpa fue del sonido de la respiración de Ron, tan cercano que le parecía estar escuchando el murmullo del mar en una caracola. Tal vez fuera que aquel olor tenue ( césped recién cortado, pergamino nuevo y...) era intoxicante y le impedía pensar con claridad. Tal vez fueran aquellos ojos azules, aún interrogantes. Tal vez fue simplemente aquella pregunta, cuyo eco aún parecía resonar en aquella pequeña habitación.

_"¿ Qué más deseas?"_

El caso es que no fue capaz de medir las palabras, y, sorprendiéndose a sí misma, contestó sin más:

- A ti.

A la mierda con doce años de amistad, a la mierda con la vergüenza, a la mierda con todo. Acababa de mandarlo todo por la borda. Y lo peor es que Ron no decía nada. Nada. A medida que pasaban los minutos, el silencio se volvía más y más compacto, hasta volverse tan denso como si se tratase de mermelada gaseosa. Los segundos transcurrían, uno tras otro, con lentitud insoportable, hasta que finalmente, el respondió, con sencillez:

- Bueno, pues eso es genial. Porque yo llevo enamorado de ti más o menos doce años.

Y eso fue todo: Ron no dijo ni hizo nada más, sino que se limitó a mirarla alegremente, sonriendo como un idiota. Si Hermione no estuviese enamorada de él, probablemente le odiaría.

- ¿Ya está?- preguntó ella, sin disimular su decepción- ¿Nada más¿ No hay momento romántico, ni palabras bonitas, ni beso bajo la lluvia?

- Mira, yo no soy precisamente bueno con las palabras, y me parece que lo del beso bajo la lluvia va a estar complicado. Primero, porque no llueve. Y segundo, por si no te has dado cuenta, ahí fuera hace frío. Como un millón de grados bajo cero, aproximadamente. Así que no estoy muy por la labor de salir de esta habitación tan calentita, ni siquiera aunque lloviese. Aunque supongo que, en lo que respecta al beso, algo podrá hacerse...

Desde luego, aquello distó mucho de ser un beso de película, en gran parte, gracias a que ninguno de los dos había dormido mucho en las últimas 30 horas. El hecho de que Ron tuviese ojeras hasta la barbilla y de que el pelo de Hermione mereciese el calificativo de "_nido de alimañas_" tampoco ayudaba mucho (por no hablar del tenue olor a vómito, cortesía de uno de los muchos borrachos a los que había atendido aquella noche, que desprendía su uniforme). Aquella sala gris e impersonal no se parecía en absoluto a los idílicos escenarios románticos hollywoodienses... y, por si fuera poco, la chica era plenamente consciente de que Luna, Christine y Clarissa conspiraban contra ella en ese preciso instante, e incluso cabía la posibilidad de que estuviesen utilizando las Orejas Extensibles de los Gemelos Weasley para no perder detalle. Tal vez comentarían aquella historia al salir del trabajo, como si fuera el mejor cotilleo que hubiesen escuchado en su vida, y diseccionansen cada una de sus palabras, tratando aquel asunto como si fuesen los miembros de un consejo de guerra. Sin duda, tarde o temprano la interrogarían sin piedad. Es más: Hermione estaba dispuesta a jurar que Albert Smith soltaría uno de sus típicos comentarios cargados de humor ácido, en cuanto Ron y ella saliesen por la puerta.

Pero todo aquello, el mundo, los demás, estaba fuera de aquella habitación.

Podía esperar.

* * *

_¡Fin! Tanto hacerme de rogar para esto, de verdad... El título (y parte del capítulo) se deben a la última review q me dejó Selenne en "Noviembre". Decía algo así como "Jo, yo quería un beso, ahora ya no es un final hollywoodiense". Bueno, espero q este haya estado un poco mejor. Lástima, en esta historia me han quedado también un par de detalles en los que me gustaría haber profundizado más (sobre todo el rollo experimental con Draco), y tal vez me plantee escribir algo más, aunque no creo q sea fácil aclarar todo ese embrollo con un simple epílogo... ya veremos. Y al final, he terminado cayendo en uno de mis tópicos (Oasis, obviamente), a pesar de tratar a toda costa de no repetirme siempre con lo mismo. Al menos, esta vez no ha aparecido la comida japonesa (aunque si, al final, hay un epílogo... no prometo nada)_

_Antes de despedirme (por el momento, espero), dar las gracias, como no, a todos los que habéis estado ahí, al otro lado de la pantalla. Millones de abrazos para **Nagini, Demona, Selenne, Quid Morgan, Atzweasley, Penny90, Judith, Tinkabella Feyd, Juanna G.** y** Luzbelita**... y a los que no han dejado review también. Porque, si nadie nos leyese ¿qué sentido tendría esto?_


End file.
